


Jewel Prism

by ruby_dream



Category: Final Fantasy IX, K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 61,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_dream/pseuds/ruby_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the nations are at the brink of large-scaled wars, multiple destinies intertwine into a prelude as they walk on the unknown path. AU crossover Final Fantasy IX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover with FFIX (quite old game, lol). This one is actually my most favorite game; I know that most people prefer its predecessors but I guess it’s because I love fantasy too much. For readers who never play this game, please allow me to give a simple explanation of the setting. The story takes place where the world is divided into Terra (the moon) and Gaia (the Earth). People inhabit Gaia, and there are medieval kingdoms in most of the continents. However, in this story, the people are all humans, with varying affinity toward magic. (There are races in original FFIX) Further explanation hopefully will be written in the story if I don’t forget, lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of K project or Final Fantasy IX is mine. =3= Or else, I would be rich right now.

_It hurts…_

The fragments of memories came into him; the ritual chamber, the chain, the summoning rite, and the sense of exhaustion and void swirling inside him like a raging storm.

_…Stop it!_

His violet eyes abruptly opened in sudden wake, gasping like a dying fish on the barren land, barely registering the profuse sweat leisurely trickled down from his forehead to the back of his dampened white shirt. He took his moment to catch his breath and found solace in the familiarity of the canopy of his royal bed. Once his palpitating heartbeats had stopped running wildly, he tensed his sore muscles and lifted his hands weakly, floating in the middle air. He sighed in relief at the thought of being able to move again.

Munakata bit his lower lip, recalling the event of last night. As much as he preferred not to remember any of it because the betrayal still felt as bitter as the tang of blood in his tongue, he only heaved a sigh, deciding not to dwell on the past too much. He had no way to rewind the time, but things were not beyond salvage yet. He still had the time and chance to fix things.

The royal prince pushed himself off to sit on the soft cushion and stared to the distant sky through the glass windows. The whiff of white cloud barely covered the majestic golden sun. The beautiful palette of sunset with myriad violet and burning scarlet hues furnished the sky, telling him that he had been sleeping for almost the whole day and in few hours, night would dawn and he would have to return to his duty as a prince of Alexandria Kingdom.

The beauty of the twilight invited him to leave the safety of his bed cover. He dragged his feet lazily as he padded slowly on the soft, royal blue-colored carpet until he stood by the window. From his room, he could see the distant city outside the castle wall as his chamber was located at the highest floor of East Wing tower. Once he pushed open the window with his hands, the cold wind slapped his face, gently stroke his sapphire blue strands. From the city, he could hear the chime of towing bell to alert the children and the citizens that it was almost time to return home. Although the sky was still bright, some of the villagers had burned the fire lantern in front of their house to light up the roads.

The tranquility gave him a reason to grit his teeth and behave as if nothing had happened; like the expected prideful, strong heir of Alexandria.

He was still basking under the golden light of setting sun peacefully by the windowsill when he heard a knock on his door. Munakata frowned; his eyes glinted with cold fury as his shoulders tensed up.

“Prince, are you awake?” A feminine voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

_Awashima…_

Munakata immediately loosened up and wore his usual smile, “Yes, I am. Come in, Awashima.”

In a heartbeat, the door was opened and a blonde lieutenant with her hair tied up into a bun with a diamond pin entered almost too carefully, leaving no sound as she treaded her way in. She immediately closed the door before she lifted her anxious azure eyes to meet the usual violet ones, observing for any hint of pain or sadness from the very man who she had taken an oath to protect with her life. “Please forgive my rudeness. I could not find you last night, and none of the servants seemed to know where you were, so I was worried. And this morning when I found out that you had returned to your chamber, the Royal Magician forbade me from interrupting your rest.”

“I’m fine.” He lied fluently with a smile that never reached his eyes. “It’s just an exhaustion; that’s all.”

The beautiful blonde gazed up through her bangs, looking doubtful. Her prince always kept up the unfaltering image of poised, perfect royal successor, and his brilliance and strength helped him to maintain the exterior of invulnerable man without flaw. She had always been worried that one day he would finally fall victim to fatigue with the constant pressures and expectations although he always shrugged her off with a flippant smile, saying that he still had no problem in handling his duty. But this time was different.

She noticed the dark rings under his eyes, which were not there yesterday afternoon and the color of his complexion was awful. Despite his attempt to stand tall, his posture was slightly slouched and her prince barely made useless movement, as if to conserve his energy. If his weariness was simply because he stayed up late doing the piling paper works, the exhaustion should have been gone with the long sleep he had taken. But now he looked as if someone had just drained his life force, and that was why she was anxious.

Her prince was a man of routine, and there was no day passing without him waking up at dawn even if he had stayed awake for the whole night. This was the first time in her life as his bodyguard that Munakata woke up at this late hour with such ghastly complexion. Something grave must have happened, but the blue-haired prince did not even want to talk about it, but she still coaxed him.

“You won’t look so horrible from mere lack of sleep.” She said sternly, almost reprimanding before she lowered her voice into a soft whisper, avoiding the fake smiling stare. “Or do you not trust me?”

Munakata shifted his eyes guiltily and the smile faltered into a bitter one when the silence fell between them. After a moment, he finally replied, “I’m sorry for always making you worry, Awashima.”

Her chest constricted painfully at his hesitance to confide on her and the thought of being powerless to ease her most respected prince and deliberate him from his trouble. But she swallowed her sadness and made a salute gesture to him with straightened back, facing him with a bright smile. “It’s my duty. Please allow me to remind you to get ready for your twentieth birthday party, Prince. The party will begin in two hours. I wish you a happy birthday in advance.”

He tilted his head and laughed softly to his hand. “I guess I’m getting older today.”

“Yes, Prince.” She was also laughing, joining him with lighter mood. “Please don’t get carried away just because you are eligible for drinking.”

“I’ll try.” He beamed at her before he dragged his feet as he was walking to the mahogany wardrobe to get ready for the party.  
  


* * *

 

The dusk had fallen, and the vast orange sky was replaced by jet black blanket with the glittering diamond-like stars.

The darkness had set in, and the night creature of the forest started to lurk out of their nest for hunt. The eerie squeaks and hoot of night owls echoed in every corner of the forest, with the dense mist roaming on the ground and wet grass. Hidden among the the lush forest, there was a faint yellow light emanating from an airship.

A man was sprawled on the mast for looked-out of the ship, using his arms as his pillow. He stifled a yawn when he heard the sound of chime bell just below from the dock underneath him, telling him the time to get on his feet and gather on the meeting room. He stretched lazily like a languid cat while blinking away his drowsiness. Rubbing the back of his red head, he heaved a sigh before he jumped down the rope stairs almost at ease and began treading down his path to the meeting room.

He passed through several youngsters who had lived like brothers under his wings and greeted him cheerily with worshipping light in their eyes. “Mikoto, are you going for the next mission?”

Mikoto simply shrugged and answered nonchalantly as he kept on walking along the corridor, “Yeah, might as well work to pass the night.”

He mused as he was on the way to the meeting chamber. As the leader, he was glad that his members, which were mostly strayed orphans that he had picked up along his travel and work, always respected him and remained loyal to the group like a big family. They might be pirates, but he preferred to think themselves as jack-of-all-trades and thus despite being villains, there were codes the whole members had to follow. Homra members were forbidden to hurt women or children without good reasons, and they weren’t allowed to harm other members or betray the group nor do anything reckless that would put the whole group in danger. So far, the rules were so simple and no one had yet broken them, to his delight.

When he was just before his destination, the door was suddenly opened and it nearly bumped his nose. A little girl with silver hair and ruby-colored eyes greeted him first as she had expected him by the door with faint smile. “Mikoto, I heard you coming.” Her blood-colored dress rustled as she moved. She was the last and youngest member of Homra he had taken in, when he fortuitously saved her from certain event.

He only smiled back as his hand tousled her hair gently and pushed the door open wider before he got himself inside and locked the door behind him. “So, what is the plan, Izumo?” The room was poorly lit with only several candles to light up the whole chamber. They might be on hiding, but on his opinion, the effort was too much. The forest was more than enough to cover their track and conceal them from suspecting eyes.

A blond, fair-looking man crossed his arms with a map laid in front of him on the table, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette with an amused smirk. “It surprises me that you decide to join us, Mikoto. What’s the change of heart?”

“This guy convinces me,” Mikoto pointed on another blond standing just next to him with airy smile, still smiling guiltily at Izumo. “Besides, the mission itself sounds interesting. When would we have another chance to kidnap a royal prince?”

“Well, it’s not even that hard to persuade you at the first place, Boss.” Tatara laughed dismissively, “I think you will go once you hear about the mission, regardless what I’ve said to you.”

“Don’t push your luck, kid.” Mikoto warned half-heartedly and the blond just laughed at him.

“Okay, so a client has requested us to abduct Alexandria sole heir and deliver him alive in one piece to the client. Penetrating castle’s defense is not an easy feat, especially tonight since they are holding a banquet for the birthday prince. So, if you come with us, I beg you not to act brashly, Mikoto.” Izumo threw a pointed look at the golden-eyed man with a stern warning. “You may be the Boss, but I’m the strategist, so let’s work along the plan.”

Mikoto’s silence was the best answer he could get, thus the blond did not push it. He simply averted his attention back to the charted map. “I manage to tip off some of castle guards, so we will sneak in the disguise of a travelling theater troupe, as one of the entertainers in the birthday party. The citizens will mostly gather by the castle ground to see the shows and majority of the guards would be placed on the hot zone, especially around the royal family. It should be easy to get inside; Yata and Tatara should be in charge of distraction team. The real problem is how to retrieve the prince.”

“Can’t we just knock all of them out and kidnap him then get out of there? It saves a lot of time.” Mikoto yawned and earned a sigh from his strategist.

“Rumor says that he is quite well-trained for combat and cold-hearted fighter, which means he will probably well-built. Who will carry him once he is out cold?”

“You, me. Get him inside a sack. We can just drag him.”

Tatara blurted out a little laugh while Izumo forced an exhale and whined dramatically, “I will volunteer willingly to carry a girl, but a man is another story.”

Mikoto circled around the table, passing through several members of their band until he stood just before Izumo. The blond watched him questioningly before Mikoto rested his hand on his shoulder and smirked devilishly for a good minute before he whirled around on his heel and walked out the room, looking completely amused. “You’ll manage. Let’s go.”

Izumo answered with a scandalized look that earned him a consoling pat on his back from Tatara before he walked out the room with sagged shoulders in defeat.

Mikoto walked briskly toward the command room and soon was followed by his most trusted friends. He grabbed for the internal radio and cleared his throat, “Okay, it’s time to move out. Enjoy the trip.”

Rikio made a face at the echoed remark from the loudspeakers inside the ship and his face almost turned green immediately, “I prefer Kusanagi on the steer wheel.”

A young teen with his scarlet hair grinned at his teammate and slapped his back, “It has been a while since Mikoto drives this ship! It should be an exciting ride!”

“You’re lucky, Yata, for rarely get air sickness.” When the ship was suddenly shaking violently with the loud whirring engine sound, the blond abruptly lurched forward and dashed to the nearest restroom, leaving Yata who was too thrilled at the thought of heading for Alexandria Kingdom, his old hometown.  
  


* * *

 

It only had been three hours since the party officially began, but it felt like a lifetime for Munakata.

Munakata stifled a yawn politely as he sat on one of the chairs located on the highest balcony of the palace; the reserved spot with best view to greet the incoming citizens, who had come for his birthday. Despite the extreme level of ecstatic excitement coming from the people around the castle, he actually wished for nothing but a peaceful moment of sleep. He still had not recovered well and this public banquet seemed to last longer than midnight. He already felt exhausted mentally at the prospect of staying up late. In his opinion, the party was too extravagant for a birthday party, even if the tradition dictated otherwise, that twentieth meant the turning point of reaching adulthood and it was expected for the royal successor to celebrate his birthday as grandiose as possible.

He glanced to the King, who was sitting in the middle of the veranda. He was quite engrossed on the play about star-crossed lovers by a travelling troupe. The prince sighed in relief that at least there was nothing different about him, just a normal doting single parent.

Munakata tried to refocus his attention to the little fictional drama on the stage that was built on castle’s vast garden below the balcony. Fiction was not his cup of tea that he preferred poems and puzzles over romantic novels written by someone’s wild dreams. Boredom soon fell upon him that he involuntarily kept sighing softly and rested his chin on his propped hand, wondering if he should just make an excuse to get away from this stretching torment. But it would be rude, both to his parent and the coming guest since the party was held just for him.

“If you’re bored, you should just excuse yourself, you know.”

The prince flinched and glanced up to find the standing guard not far behind his seat, telling him with his usual smug face. He could not resist a smile creeping up to his lips, “I don’t expect to see you here, Captain Fushimi. Thought you would prefer to be stationed somewhere else but here.”

The young Captain clicked his tongue and shifted his eyes, glaring at the distant black sky, which was brightened up with endless fireworks. “I did request it. General Awashima rejected it.”

“Well, I feel safer that you’re here.”

“If I may comment, in another two hours, you would die from boredom and I can’t do anything about it.”

He chuckled and took a deep inhale, “And that will earn you a deadly glare from General. Guess I should retire myself.”

Fushimi rolled his eyes, although he could see transparent relief from the young guard to be dismissed earlier from duty for the whole night. Munakata turned around to face the King Alexandria, his father, who was currently quite occupied with the show.

“Forgive my interruption, Father. I would like to retire for tonight, if I may.”

His father who shared the same sapphire color of his hair, shifted to face him with indifference as he answered, “That’s rude actually since this party is for you. But you can go if you want.”

Munakata winced inwardly at the cold eyes on him although he kept smiling politely upfront. His father used to be a normal, loving parent that sometimes he felt awkward at his free way in showering affection to his sole heir. For a man who had gone through so much loss, his father was able to bring his children up on his own quite well. Never once he blamed the death of the Queen due to complication during labor on Munakata’s birth. Even when he lost his first son, Munakata’s brother due to epidemic illness when Munakata was still a clueless child, he cried and lamented for days, but he stood strong afterward for the sake of his only living son and his people.

On full moons, he occasionally saw his father stared at the bright obsidian sky melancholically, saying that it reminded him of his late wife. Feeling worried, Munakata once told him that he gave his consent quite willingly for the King to take another Queen’s hand to marriage, but he just refused, saying that he did not need another life partner unless Munakata needed a maternal figure. The young prince quickly shook his head. His father was the only parent he needed and would always be. He was perfect with his entire flaw as a father figure.

But recently something changed, and so was the eerie atmosphere lingering inside the palace. He felt bad premonition, but he could not pinpoint where or what had gone wrong, until last night.

The king seemed like not himself recently, especially so when a strange magician had visited their country. Out of the blue moon, a travelling magician visited their countries when an epidemic illness was spread like a wildfire among the villagers, claiming many deaths among his people. The stranger looked young and child-like with amber eyes and white hairs that they did not believe in what he was capable of at first. He asked for an audience with the King and shared his knowledge of medicine and the illness was eradicated. Afterward, the King took him in as the Royal Magician and counseled him in matter of magical power, especially in the method of defending against the threat of war from neighbor countries.

The Royal Magician, named Yashiro Isana, appeared quite docile and weak, as if he was incapable of hurting a fly. His voice was sultry and polite, but Munakata could not stop getting chills every time he spoke or got near him. Whenever the man watched him, occasionally he caught him staring at Munakata with the eyes of predator that made him quite wary of the latter. It seemed like there was a lot of coincidence that benefitted the magician that Munakata began to have his suspicion, but he could never act on it because the king felt deeply indebted for Isana’s achievement. Slowly he began to notice the change in his parents and he started to worry about the calamity that would follow.

His father was no longer passionate and benevolent ruler that he lately rewrote the rules that burdened the citizens, such as taxes and military compulsory laws. He rarely listened to the ministry suggestions, but counseled the Royal Magician in every affair of the country. Worst of all, he no longer looked at him with infinite parental love. Instead his eyes were cold and hollow like the beads of dolls’ eyes. Munakata speculated that he was put under the spell, but he had no way of proving it.

Munakata was quiet for a moment, watching at his father who had returned his attention back to the play on the stage before he sighed and stood up from his seat. He whirled around on his heel and walked inside the palace with Captain Fushimi tagging along, leaving behind the merriment at the outside. They walked in silence through the empty hallways and the winding stairs until Munakata finally stood before the door of his bed chamber.

“You’re dismissed,” The prince said conclusively as his hand was on the doorknob. “No need to guard in front of my room. You can get some rest now.”

“I’ve been ordered to protect you for the whole day. Now you are at legitimate age as an heir, there is high possibility that someone would aim for your life.” Fushimi argued. As much as he wanted to be free from such tedious task, including guarding a prince who actually was older and stronger than he was but he would always make certain to complete his assignment without flaw. His work ethic simply could not allow petty mistakes.

Munakata gave his best charming smile before he slipped into the room with his hands on the door, “Then, you would be more productive if you join the patrolling security team on parade site if you are so determined to keep working.”

Fushimi cringed at the thought of patrolling the whole night and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose awkwardly, “I’ll take my early leave.”

The blue-haired prince smiled victoriously and closed the door behind him. “Good night, Captain Fushimi.”  
  


* * *

 

“I have no idea how they can wear this uniform every single damn day.” Mikoto scowled as he straightened the military uniform. Izumo gave an apologetic smile at the unconscious royal knights who had been stripped down into nothing but underwear and tied up into the corner of the empty storeroom. He put on the uniform, layers by layers, white shirts, black vest, blue trench coat, belt and the sword. Mikoto had given up on wearing such stifling uniform to his taste that he loosened up his collar carelessly and tossed aside the sword on the floor. It was not as if the metal could do him any good, he decided, as he did not know how to wield one anyway.

Most of the room in the palace had been abandoned empty as the servants mostly left their posts to join the festive outside that it was a child play for them to slip in with such minimal security. As soon as the ship had landed on the palace garden, they easily used the shade of darkness to veil their presence while the diversion team had changed to the troupe’s costumes. Izumo had prepared the blueprint of the palace ahead as well that it did not take long for them to sneak in and wander around the palace. Since the party was large-scaled, most of the knights had been dispatched to guard along the palace perimeter. Consequently, the inner palace was left almost barren and unguarded.

“So where are we going?”

Izumo unrolled the blueprint on his pocket and studied it for a moment, “We are on the east tower. The prince’s chamber is on this tower, but right now he must be on the main tower where the grand balcony is to watch the festival. The safest way is to kidnap him when he returns back to his chamber. The security guards would probably come with him, but the number will be less than the guards posted on the balcony right now. We should probably hide inside his room until he returns.”

Mikoto rolled his eyes and grunted in low growl, already running along the flight of stairs to the highest floor of the tower with sour look, “It will take hours.”

The blond sloppily folded the blueprint and followed the red-haired leader with a weak laugh, “What do you expect? Kidnapping a royal successor is never meant to be easy, Mikoto.”

He kept running along the spiraling stairs above, already feeling his leg muscles protesting with every stair he climbed up. From the periphery of his vision, Izumo had slacked behind him, panting hard and stopping once in a while to catch with his breath. Mikoto smirked at him and kept moving forward until his feet finally reached the highest floor of the tower and was about to turn around to wait for his friend when suddenly from the hallway on his left, he saw a flight of a shadow. Mikoto did not have enough time to react, and the shadow had crashed to him, leaving him and the unknown figure to collide and sprawl on the floor.

Mikoto heard a voice in worry called for him, probably Izumo’s and an annoyed groan from the shadow that had hit him and now was on top of him, carelessly sitting on him with his/her heavy weight. The red-haired man rubbed the back of his bumped head as he was thrown to the floor while squint his eyes to see his assailant. His eyes were widened to meet the glinting mauve orbs, as bright as amethysts, glaring at him irritably.

“State your name, knight. Have you forgotten the rules that it is forbidden for you to run along the hallway if it is not for emergency?” The stranger’s hood fell down and it revealed the color of vast sea. Only then Mikoto realized that he had bumped into a man with a ferocious beauty in rival to a mythical beast and mesmerizing dark blue-colored hair.

He snapped out of his reverie when Izumo gasped and shouted at him as he was climbing the last flight of stairs, “Mikoto, he’s the prince! Get him!”

Mikoto impulsively reached out to grab the stranger in haste while lying on the floor, but the latter was quick to his feet that the blue-haired prince already leapt off and kept some distance between them, watching at him warily.

“Who are you? How dare you to sneak into the palace?” The Alexandria prince pulled out the sword under the jet black cloak and unsheathed it to point it at Mikoto as the latter lifted off the floor. “I’m in hurry. I would suggest you to surrender so not to waste my time.”

Izumo halted, watching in horror at their target pointing his sword on his friend. Their plan was supposed to be flawless, but he did not consider the possibility that the prince would leave the festival few hours earlier than expected. His plan was supposed to attack the prince when he was vulnerable and unprepared, but it seemed that Lady Luck did not reside with them. While he did not doubt Mikoto’s combat ability, but he had heard the rumor of the prince’s exceptional skill in swordplay and battle field. If they were about to fight each other, it would take too much time and caused too much commotion for a peaceful abduction.

“Can’t do that,” Mikoto smirked before he lunged forward to thrust his fist, aiming for the prince’s abdomen. However, before the hit could connect, his knuckle was blocked by the sword sheath and he swiftly moved aside just in time before the merciless blade could cut his arm off. Mikoto could feel his blood boiling with excitement. It had been a while since he had a good fight and a strong opponent, in par with his level. If he had enough time, he would gladly indulge himself in such intense battle. However, time was a luxury he did not have, thus he was trying to focus on knocking his opponent out and complete the mission. “You’re the target, after all.”

The prince pushed his eyeglasses up to the bridge of his nose without leaving his eyes on Mikoto, threatening in a low voice, “An assassin? What an insolent fool. Who employs you?”

“You’ll know once you come with us peacefully.” Mikoto dashed forward and threw punches in lightning speed. It almost appeared as if he managed to corner the prince as their target maintained the defensive position and pushed the latter backward to the hallway, but the leader of Homra noticed that the prince was simply studying his moves and waiting for an opening. Suddenly the glint in the prince’s eyes changed like a hawk, and Mikoto instinctively jumped backward and kept his distance. If it was an amateur, he would already lose his head. In such fleeting moment, the Alexandria heir had wounded his upper arm, although superficially since he managed to avoid the counter attack just in time. But the blood seeped and stained the stolen uniform with a torn on the arm sleeve from the slash.

Mikoto sighed at the throbbing pain from the wound and smirked at the prince, waiting for him to strike. But he did not expect when the latter took a deep inhale and scoffed.

“I don’t have time for this.”

Before Mikoto could expect it, the prince had sheathed back his word and put on the hood again. His target swiftly turned around and ran to the other direction of the hallway. After a good two seconds in surprise, Mikoto and Izumo started the chase, scowling at their entirely ruined plan.  
  


* * *

 

The moon was full tonight and brightened up the stone trail in the garden.

Fushimi stifled a yawn as he flipped open the pocket watch to see the needle pointed at ten, telling him that it was almost midnight that he should return to the dorm early since the prince had dismissed him. He was crossing along the empty garden leisurely, which connected between the east tower and the main building when he heard a faint cracking sound from distant. He paused for a moment, listening cautiously for the sign of intruders when the sound actually got closer. He lifted his head with a frown, only to gawk in surprise as he saw a stranger with the black cloak, barely noticeable in the darkness of the night, ran and leapt on the rooftop of the building, escaping from the royal knights he did not recognize behind him.

However, for a second, he saw the cloaked stranger stared down at him with such familiar violet eyes in surprise before he kept on leaping to the next rooftop. Fushimi pinched his forehead tiredly and clicked his tongue. After a moment of silence, he started pursuing them while scowling irately, “Can’t you stay put just for tonight!?”

Munakata nimbly leapt off the gap between roofs. The castle was his playground that he was too familiar every crook of it. If it was just a normal palace guard, he would have lost them. But his assassin seemed to be on different level that he could hear the heavy footsteps not far from behind him. He clicked his tongue with a low scowl, cursing his bad luck to be chased in such important night. Dying on such beautiful night was not an option though, he thought.

However, he finally reached the dead end of the East tower, his feet was already on the border of the tower wall, with hundred meters away from the ground. Just one little push and he would fall from the height and meet his demise. Nevertheless, it would not differ much, considering with his assassin already coming up to him, getting ready to take out his life.

Munakata turned around while keeping his balance carefully to face Mikoto, who already smirked at the sight of him being cornered. The gust of wind slapped him and his cloak, as if trying to push him over and fall, but his feet kept a steady standing.

“You can’t run away anymore. Now, if you would come down from there and give yourself up quietly…”

The sight of Mikoto irked him, treating him as if he was an easy prey to hunt. He snapped with a glare, “Don’t be ridiculous. If I have to choose my way of death, I would prefer to fall from here than to be done by your dirty hands, Mr. Assassin.”

“What? Who would kill-”

But Mikoto could not even finish his line. His target had whirled around with his back on Mikoto and leapt off the edge of the tower. Izumo, who had been following Mikoto, watched in incredulous horror and gasped loudly. Mikoto abruptly rushed to the edge of the wall and hovered over to witness the fate of his target, while fearing the worst that they had failed the mission.

However, the sight surprised him. He was not even certain whether he should feel relieved or being humiliated for feeling worried for a second. The Alexandria prince had slid down to the tower across theirs using the thick flag rope that dangled between the poles of the towers. Munakata released the hand grip on the rope, took off his gloves and tossed them to the ground. He inspected his hands for a while for any skin scrap. It was more than obvious that the blue-haired prince had prepared his escape route in advance, considering the equipment he had set up beforehand. When he saw that everything went well, he lifted his head up, giving a victorious smirk to his pursuer before he continued running away from Mikoto.

Mikoto growled, tasting the insult in full blow and his blood boiled to win the chasing game. He barely registered that Izumo had suggested pulling back first and revising their plan when Mikoto took off the belt he had stolen from the guard and fastened it to his hands.

“Mikoto!?” Izumo exclaimed in surprise, when his friend followed the prince, climbing the wall and standing at the edge of it. The next moment, Mikoto had kicked off from the edge and slid down to the next tower, using the belt as a strap as he hurtled down the rope. The night wind was cold against his skin, but he did not even feel it with the exhilaration of this new game. His eyes were set on the back of certain mouse on the run. He stumbled a bit as he landed on the ground of next tower, but he did not waste any second to run after his target.

Izumo suppressed a frustrated yell and turned around to find an alternative route. He was not going to get himself killed just for one job. “Damn it, he probably doesn’t think it as a mission anymore!”  
  


* * *

 

“Such a persistent guy!” Munakata shouted angrily when he heard a presence running after him. He leapt off to the next roof swiftly, “who is hiring you!?”

“If you stop for a moment,” Mikoto took a deep inhale as he panted, “I’ll tell you.” His golden eyes glinted with excitement. He had always thought that the royal members were probably weaklings with their luxury lifestyle that they were not supposed to be this swift and tough. However, this Alexandria prince was quite a challenge as he was more than capable in running like a deer and he intrigued him. Mikoto had to exert his best ability to chase him.

“And get myself killed? No, thank you.” Munakata slid down the roof and jumped to the hallway underneath it, and started running to the nearby exit, panting heavily. He was not feeling well to begin with and now the exhaustion from recent exertion started to abate him greatly. However, before he could reach out for the door handle, a strong arm had encircled around his neck and pulled him back from his only exit. Munakata attempted to wriggle his way out, but Mikoto had already fastened his other arm around Munakata’s waist to keep him still. The grip only tightened as he flailed around, that eventually Munakata ceased his retaliation as his limbs felt weak with lack of oxygen with Mikoto’s arm constricted his windpipe.

“Stop it, I don’t want to harm you.” Mikoto whispered in chiding voice next to Munakata’s ear. “If you promise not to run away and listen to me, I will release my grip.” A flash of doubt were on Munakata’s eyes, but he kept still as if complying with Mikoto’s demand.

Mikoto loosened his arms slowly, but Munakata had scooted away from him as quick as possible, sitting on the floor while coughing with a tear brimming on the edge of his eyes. His captor watched him carefully, but he did not make any gesture with intention to kill and it confused him.

“Aren’t you trying to kill me?” Munakata tried, with cracking voice.

“I never said that I’m going to kill you.” Mikoto took several steps closer before he squatted before the prince.

Munakata narrowed his eyes dangerously, “…What do you want?”

“Well, a client asked me to kidnap you, alive and well. So, if you oblige, we will not harm you in anyway.” Mikoto grinned carelessly, expecting a horrified look from his prey.

However, to his astonish, Munakata only laughed with an amused look. “Well, Mr. Kidnapper, it’s your lucky day.” He shot up and dusted off his pants and his black cloak with easy smile. Mikoto could not help but to gaze up in adoration at the sight before him. The moon hung high behind the prince, and when the royal heir took off his hood, the ivory light fell on his hair like an angelic halo. “What a coincidence, I need you to take me away from here.”

Mikoto replied, dumbfounded, “What?”

Munakata snorted in annoyance as he repeated coldly, “Take me away from here, you dolt. I don’t like saying the same thing twice.”

“Is that how you ask help from people?” The amber eyes glowered at violet ones.

The royal prince only sighed and shrugged, “Will you do me a favor or not? If not, I have a getaway to do. I don’t have all night to negotiate with you.”

Mikoto lifted himself off the ground with a scoff and bowed with a teasing smirk, “Then, Your Highness, shall I lead the way?”

Munakata wrinkled his nose and went past Mikoto nonchalantly, “so what’s your plan to escape from here after kidnapping me?”

“I got an airship to get us away from here, if you don’t get air sickness easily.” Mikoto trotted behind him. “It’s parked near the stage show.”

Munakata stopped momentarily and turned to face Mikoto as pieces came together in his mind, “Don’t tell me that you are disguised as one of the travelling troupes.”

“Well, we are.” Mikoto answered with a questioning look. “Why?”

The royal prince shrugged, “No, I find it baffling that the security guards easily let you pass, without confirming your background. Apparently, we have to stricken the protocol.”

“If they did that, you probably wouldn’t have a free ride on our ship tonight.”

Munakata was silent for a moment, pondering before he replied with a smile to Mikoto, “I guess you have a point there.”


	2. Opal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of FFIX and K project is mine. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015! I truly apologize for taking a year to update this. *lame joke*

A shadow scurried in the darkness of the corner of the walls, barely made a sound as it shifted slowly against the stone wall behind him. At the moment, the hallway was still left empty and he could even hear the cicada’s cries from the garden. However, Izumo cursed his luck at their failure of current mission. Now that the prince had slipped away from their grasp, it would only be a matter of time before the whole palace was in uproar and swarmed by royal guards in order to guarantee the safety of royal families and capture the criminals. Even if they pulled back today and barely escaped, the castle would be in extremely high alert, making it almost impossible to retrieve their target. He would not even be surprised to see the wanted poster of him and Mikoto all over the town and their name would be marred among their line of work and the prospective clients.

The Alexandria Kingdom was famous for being surrounded by water and the palace stood just before the grand waterfall, thus it was protected by impassable natural defense against external assault and its construction was purposely made difficult for the intruder, such as him and his friends to have an easy escape route. Even the inner palace was built with canals and bridges across the trenches to connect the castle with the other part of castle and the town, thus there was only one gate for entrance and exit of the palace with several units of royal guards. Their only means of escape was their airship. If the knights managed to contain their beloved airship, they would stand no chance for escape. Thus, it was only logical that they would make their retreat now, where the security guard seemed not to be alerted yet, since the prince might not have managed to report the break in. The only thing left was for him to find Mikoto before they missed their opportunity to withdraw.

Once he was able to get across the connecting garden to the main tower, Mikoto might have waited for him back in the airship, already on disguise as one of the performers for the play. Their plan might be a total failure, but their lives should be prioritized. He couldn’t risk jeopardizing the safety of whole group just for one mission; especially with the distraction, theatric team was currently in the very heart of Alexandria Palace, along with their airship.

He peeked just by the edge of the wall, only to find an empty, spacious hallway before he dashed as fast as his feet could carry him. However, not long after he started running, there was a heavy, mercilessly cold voice rang behind him.

“Halt!” The voice behind him sounded young, but it was hollow of emotion. “Turn around and state your name and your post. Now.”

Izumo could hear the menacing rustle of clothes, the eerie echoes of heavy footsteps against the marble floor and the sound of blade being pulled out of its scabbard. His heartbeat was noisy, coming from his recent exertion and the adrenaline rush from being discovered. The next second, he could feel the sharp point of the metal against his back, and a sweat rolled down from his forehead to his chin. Feeling that he had no choice but pretended to comply as he waited for an opening to strike, the blond slowly turned around until his eyes met the predatory sapphire eyes, glaring suspiciously and cautiously at him like a hunting hawk.

The spectacled guard spoke in impassionate voice as he leered, yet his posture only screamed danger to Izumo’s perception, “I’ve never seen you before. Who’s your supervisor?”

He was surprised for a second when he saw the youth, who was probably several years younger than him, yet he wore a different uniform to the one he was wearing, indicating that the latter was probably a higher-ranked officer despite his age. Izumo lifted up his hands to the air as the sign of surrender as he gave a weak laugh, “I’m the new guard. I still haven’t remembered the plan of the castle, so I get lost.” He wasn’t optimistic enough that he would be able to deceive the youngster, but there was no other choice left for him. He had to resort to every method, even violence if he had to.

The raven-haired officer narrowed his eyes, telling the latter that he didn’t buy the excuse at all. Izumo was preparing inwardly for the need of engaging the knight to a battle if necessary when Fushimi clicked his tongue and sheathed his saber. “Incompetent amateur. I won’t forgive the next time I find you getting lost again.”

“Yes, sir!” Izumo faked a salute, already hearing himself sighing in relief. Although he didn’t fear shedding blood in a fight, he had much more important issue to take care of that he preferred to avoid unnecessary battle. For example, fleeing from Alexandria Kingdom fully intact…

“New guards are always in pairs. Where is your partner?”

“We are trying to find the way to the front gate, but we get lost, Sir. We are separated as we looked for the way.” The blond fluently lied with a forged ashamed look with his eyes casted down to his shoes. There was no way he could let the high-ranked soldier before him to get even a small hint of his deceit in his eyes for the success of his getaway.

“I’ll accompany you to find your partner so you won’t get lost again. Move now, I don’t have time to waste.”

“Yes, sir!” Izumo already felt the crawling goose bumps along his nape for walking next to the castle guard, but he couldn’t refuse the offer or else he would invite unnecessary suspicion. He dragged his feet, hoping that if they indeed found Mikoto, he would be able to go along with the story. Once he managed to meet up with his friend, it would be two against one and the knight would not stand a chance against them. He could actually attempt to take the raven-head out here, but it would be riskier in his opinion.

The young captain strode next to Izumo, unnecessarily fixing his eyeglasses with a smirk.  
  


* * *

 

“So why are you trying to escape here?” Mikoto asked as they treaded path in the labyrinth of dark underground drainage. He was separated with Izumo, but this was not the first time (since he tended to mess up the plan) and he trusted the latter enough to gather back at the airship and flee before the whole palace realized that the sole royal heir was no longer in their safe cradle. He didn’t know the palace ground, so he could only follow his companion to lead the way. Apparently, the royal prince had been more than prepared to slip away from the Palace. He had planned ahead the secret passages that even Izumo didn’t know about to elude the posted guards.

“It’s none of your business.” Munakata replied curtly as he kept his eyes looking ahead in the dark secret tunnel. His hand traced the moist, mossy wall on his right side as he walked down the path with the blueprint of the structure in his head to guide him. He could easily keep his concentration despite the distraction behind him, but the noise still irritated him. He was drained and a moment of peace was all he needed and yet the rogue behind him robbed him that desired comfort.

Mikoto ignored Munakata’s spiteful dismissal and continued to ask. Originally he was not a curious type, but this specific cobalt-haired prince intrigued him and once Mikoto was determined on something, he would only stop until he got it. “I guess you are trying to escape your boring, luxurious life to get a little sense of freedom just like other royal brats.”

Munakata abruptly stopped walking that Mikoto bumped his nose painfully against the back of Munakata’s head. The young prince whirled around and glared at him as he put his hands on his waist. “I don’t care what you think. Whatever my reason is, I have no obligation to tell you. I only ask you to help me to leave this palace without being known and yet you barely shut your mouth ever since we come to an agreement.”

“So you don’t deny it?” Mikoto sneered coldly. In response, Munakata let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temple. He couldn’t imagine that there would be a person who he couldn’t stand being with longer than 10 minutes. Nevertheless, Munakata was surprised of himself too. In most situations, he would not lose his composure or be easily provoked, no matter how hard his opponent was pressing on. However, there was something about the scarlet-haired kidnapper that he just couldn’t allow himself to lose, even in such petty bickering.

He locked his violet eyes against the amber ones with warning look, “I ask you again this one last time. Will you help me or not, on one condition that you would shut up? It’s not as if I couldn’t escape this place without you, thank you very much.”

“Then why are you agreeing to go with me?”

“Because it seems that this alternative plan will save me a lot of time.” Reisi deadpanned. “Though I start to have my qualm that since you can’t stop talking and we have to stop walking to have this fruitless conversation.”

“Is that how all royalty talks or is it just you?” Mikoto randomly asked. He almost laughed when Reisi rolled his eyes and looked completely annoyed with completely off regal poise. His figure as he kept the appearance as Alexandria prince seemed to be majestic and fine-looking, but Mikoto preferred this side of the same man, who looked less precise and more endearing with a tint of scarlet to his cheeks because of frustration. He seemed to be more humane, instead a divine public figure of a kingdom.

Reisi took a deep inhale, trying to exert all patience in his fiber with his hands on his waist. “Forget it. As soon as we get out of the tunnel, I’ll be on my own.”

“Now that can’t do.” Mikoto harshly grabbed for Munakata’s wrist with a threatening grin on his lips. “In case you forget, you’re coming with us, with or without your consent. Our mission is to kidnap you after all.”

Munakata didn’t resist the deadly grip on his wrist, but he only glared at Mikoto with mocking smirk, “Ungrateful man. In case you forget, I save you by guiding you out to your airship to meet your partner in crime. I wish that you would stop thinking that you are the greatest criminal ever and I’m your trade merchandise, because _in fact_ , none of these are true.”

Mikoto closed the distance between them with a scowl to threaten the latter, but in the darkness, he finally noticed the heavy pants from the latter, as if the prince had been on marathon for hours. Considering how nimble he was and the stamina from the run before, Mikoto couldn’t think that their current walking pace like a stroll in the garden could exhaust him. Something seemed to be not right. “I did manage to capture you before.” Mikoto argued, although his tone was less spiteful.

“You just got lucky.” Munakata forced an exhale and abruptly tugged his hand away from Mikoto’s grip. Mikoto released him effortlessly, but the second Munakata broke free, he swayed and slightly tipped off to the water drain. Mikoto instinctively reached out and grabbed for the royal heir’s arm to keep him from falling to the waste water.

“Oi, what’s wrong with you?”

Munakata clicked his tongue and pulled away from Mikoto once he regained his balance. He could feel the energy slipping away and his entire body screamed in tremendous exhaustion. At this rate, he would jeopardize his entire plan to escape from Alexandria. But he couldn’t show any moment of weakness to this man in front of him. He pushed Mikoto away with his hands on the latter’s shoulders and whirled around to continue walking. The exit was only several meters away, according to the structure plan. “I’m fine. We don’t have very much leisure time. Captain Fushimi probably saw me back then; he might have alerted the other guards. Before they could block every possible escape routes, we have to get away from here.”

“You look like you’re going to collapse anytime soon though.” Mikoto shrugged carelessly, already followed the prince as they quickened the pace.

Without looking back, Munakata snapped frostily, “ _Shut up_.”  
  


* * *

 

Munakata pulled his cloak tighter, trying to veil his face as he ran behind Mikoto toward the stage show where the transport for his flight was parked. After they had walked out of the tunnel and ended up just behind the spectator seats of the drama play, the lanterns and stage lights offered too much luminosity that one small mistake might expose his face. Although the audiences seemed too busy to notice them treading softly behind the audience seats with the drama reached its climax, he couldn’t risk any unexpected event.

When they finally reached the back door of the ship, Mikoto stopped and opened the door for him with a smirk. “We’re here, Your Highness, in our humble ship.”

Munakata was about to retort back when from the periphery of his vision, there was a sliver of gold and then a voice rang with false relieved laugh, “Hey, there you are! Sorry, man, I get lost when I’m trying to find you! Luckily, this nice knight offers to help me find the way.”

The prince’s amethyst eyes were widened when he saw the incoming party, especially the jet black-haired knight following behind the blond as they walked toward them. He resisted the urge to slap his forehead when he saw the smirk on Fushimi’s lips widened, victoriously and viciously.

“Mr. Criminal, get your friend now.”

“Huh? Why?”

Just as soon as he asked that, Munakata flashed passed through him like a lightning with a glint of silver on his hand and loud clangs of metal echoed piercingly in the air as the royal heir stood between Izumo and Fushimi. Izumo didn’t expect the sudden turn of event, much less for the man shrouded in black cloak to roughly pull him away from Fushimi and hurl him toward Mikoto and the suspiciously dangerous sound of striking metals. He collided against Mikoto and luckily his boss managed to capture him safely when his brain tried to process what had been occurring just now.

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled out more of his knives hidden under his blue trench coat. He had intended to strike at the vital points of the royal prince’s assassins with his knives, and yet the target of his protection attempted to protect his prey instead. “What’s the meaning of this, Your Highness?”

“Stop it this instant, Captain Fushimi.”

“You know that I can’t do that now, can I? General Awashima will personally behead me if she knows that I let you leave the castle.”

Munakata pointed his saber toward his personal guard with a small, authoritative smile. “I have my reason for this. Would you please forget this and pretend that we never see face to face at this hour?”

“Now that’s a foolish request. Return to the palace with me, Your Highness.” Fushimi extended his left hand with a glare.

“Such a pity. If you insist to get in the way, I will have no choice but to go against you.”

“It’s useless even if you manage to knock me out cold. Do you really think that I would go here unprepared?” Munakata was taken aback for a moment although his face remained stoic and calm but the flinch was enough for Fushimi to apprehend his surprise.

Fushimi smirked and snickered almost sadistically, “I’ve notified General Awashima of your absence before I trick that blond there to lead me and show me their means of escape method. The lack of mobilized knights within the castle is not because we don’t realize those sneaky rats, but because they are preparing the cannons to bring down any transportation that is meant to carry you the moment it starts the engine. The only thing left for me is to give the hint for General where you are located.”

“Well, that would trouble me,” Munakata pushed his eyeglasses up to the bridge of his nose with a composed smile. “Would they shoot down this airship if I’m on it, I wonder?”

As if Mikoto understood his words, the crimson-haired man abruptly rushed toward the secret door of the ship, dragging Izumo along with him. Munakata didn’t hesitate to whirl around with his back on Fushimi as he rushed. Fushimi scowled under his breath, knowing that Munakata purposely became the shield for the perpetrators because Fushimi wouldn’t dare to hurt him, or else he would not get away simply with one week of legendary Awashima’s red-bean paste meals. He didn’t take a moment in idle to chase after the troublesome royal prince and enter the den of enemies.  
  


* * *

 

“Go! I’ll hold him back down here!” Munakata yelled, while he was running along the stairs leading to the bridge to start the engine. The tragic play of the most famous script in Alexandria they had performed was about to end, and the audience would most likely not expecting an abrupt leave of the airship. If the Captain of Knights was telling the truth, they probably wouldn’t have an easy ride out of the kingdom, but at this phase, they would have no other choice but to proceed with the mission.

Mikoto turned his head toward Izumo. The blond quickly caught the meaning and rushed passed through him. “Got it. Leave it to me, you go help that prince!”

When Mikoto ran back the stairway, the exchanging clash of blades had already started. Just as soon as he arrived at the most bottom dock, Munakata was already on his way in cornering his knight, although under the candle lights on the ship wall, he looked tremendously pale like a worn-out doll. Fushimi was too focused to defend himself against Munakata’s blade that he was a second too late to notice the blow from behind and despite his attempt to avoid the punch, the hit landed on his temple and he was thrown to the floor with cracked eyeglasses. The hit left him in temporary disorientation and it took all of his willpower to stand up, although his balance was in total mess.

“I appreciate your unnecessary help, but please stop trying to kill my knight, barbarian.” Munakata narrowed his eyes on Mikoto ferociously. The red-head thief boss rolled his eyes exasperatedly at the insult and snapped, “ _Your welcome_.”

Fushimi said weakly as he leant against the ship pillar, trying to get rid the loud ringing in his ears and the splitting headache. “Stop this idiocy. Your Majesty has been informed that you’re gone with the Royal Pendant. He would shoot down this airship even if you’re aboard if you intend to leave with the royal heirloom.”

Munakata casted down his gaze solemnly, “If he truly does so, it gives me more reason to leave this place. My cause is beyond Alexandria.”

Just as soon as he replied, the ship jerked into motion all of sudden, Munakata and Mikoto instinctively grabbed for the steady pillars for support while Fushimi once again lurched forward and was sprawled on the floor with another wave of nausea, worsening his confused state. The internal radio blared loudly inside the airship’s interior, amidst the chorus of gasp and puzzled screams coming from the outside. A familiar voice echoed from the speakers, “We’re departing. Please be prepared for emergency attack.”

Munakata immediately grabbed for Fushimi’s hand and pulled the teenager up with a determined look. “Get up, Captain. We can’t stay in the bottom deck. If we remain here and they really shoot the airship, the splinter of broken woods might befall and bury us.”

“Are you seriously taking him with you?” Mikoto asked, utterly bewildered. “He will only give us trouble in the future.”

The royal heir snapped his head toward Mikoto and glared ominously, “Yes, and I will not accept refusal. Shall we proceed now to the main deck?” He slung Fushimi’s arm around his neck to support the young captain standing.

Mikoto only sighed resignedly and started running up the cascading stairs, leaving Munakata in his effort to drag the disoriented knight along with him.  
  


* * *

 

“The engine is ready!” Misaki ran toward the control room, panting hard as he rushed from the engine room. “What’s happening here, Izumo!?”

“No time to explain! We have to get out of here soon! Our target is in the lower deck with Boss, go help him!”

“Aye, sir!” Misaki hurriedly rushed out and straightforwardly went to the flight of stairs down. Just as soon as he was about to run down, he saw Mikoto’s figure already reached the last case of the stairs to his relief. “Boss! I’m glad you’re alright!”

Mikoto smirked back at him, but then Misaki’s grin faltered when he saw the men behind Mikoto and his eyes widened in horror once they settled on the out cold young man in the blue uniform, looking as pale as the bed sheet. He gasped loudly, barely noticed the curious look from the man cladded in black cloak and his boss, “Saru!” Just as soon as he yelled that name, a loud booming sound was heard from above, and the ship shook severely, leaving them with a moment of surprise. Munakata crashed into a wall, reflexively used his own body to cushion Fushimi from banging against the wall. Misaki plunged forward, just in time to grab the nearest pillar to hold on, “What was that!?”

“The King really intends to carry out his word.” A shadow loomed on Munakata’s face as he kept climbing up the stairs carefully and huffed once his feet finally reached the top of the stairs. He put down the captain on the floor, letting the raven-haired knight to get a moment to recover from his nausea before he sprinted off to the outside. Mikoto quickly followed the royal heir as he shouted, “Do you have a death wish? They’re shooting cannons, stupid!”

“There is a small chance that he will withdraw the order once he sees me aboard the airship.” Munakata continued to climb up the stairs to the foredeck, only to see the statue of a mermaid on the bowsprit already burning and crumbling.

“There is no guarantee to that! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?” Mikoto could see more cannons fired toward his ship, and estimating from the direction, they would hit the bow and the engine room.

“You can’t guarantee my safety inside the ship either.” Munakata replied calmly and stood tall to face his father. Nevertheless, even from the distant and through the thick, black smoke of the burning woods, he could see the exterior of the king contorted in blind rage at the sight of him and gestured his soldiers to bring down the airship. Beside the king, Awashima covered her mouth with her hands with a pure terror in her blue eyes as her gaze fell upon him. Munakata could see her trying to stop the king from recklessly shooting down the ship, but the King didn’t waver. Instead he shoved her away angrily and proceeded with his command.

Mikoto finally grabbed his arm, earning Munakata’s full attention. “Grab on something, this ship cannot hold on any longer!” Munakata was about to take hold of a mast pillar when the impact of the colliding cannon shook greatly, making him fall on the floor on his tailbone painfully.

Another cannons hit the airship and the tremor accelerated the cracks in the decks. The whole ship creaked as it managed to leave the castle ground and continued to fly low above the town. The keel hit the church rooftop, causing the giant copper bell to fall to the ground and destroy the pavement road beneath. The airship was burning and some of the masts fell and crashed onto the town’s house rooftops. Bit by bit, the airship was falling apart. Mikoto only stared at the palace which became more distant behind him as it passed through the border gate of Alexandria before the airship began to lose its height and crashed down to the depth of dark, wild forest outside the kingdom.

Everything seemed to flash like broken record that he only caught glimpses of the event before everything went black. Mikoto recalled seeing the fire spreading to the foredeck and the side of the airship. He remembered that the wooden mast which the royal prince had grabbed on was splintered into two and it fell out of the ship along with the sapphire-head heir as his airship tilted to one side and crushed the trees along its trail during the emergency land. He remembered stretching out his hand to grab the prince and those violet eyes caught a glance at him before Munakata shouted something at him. However, the noise of crackling fire and the crumbling parts of the ship drowned his voice. Before he managed to clasp the prince’s hand, something smacked the back of his head and there was a momentary darkness filling his vision.

When Mikoto snapped open his eyes, the ship was still on its straight path to crash and the royal prince was nowhere to be found. The fallen trees had served as their brakes, thus slowed down the speed. There was a track of destruction behind them but Mikoto intended to ignore it. At the rate of the ship was going and his vulnerable location at the chaotic main deck without any sturdy post to hold on, he was at extremely high risk of suddenly being propelled out of the airship from the impact. Just as he expected, the ship seemed to smash into a huge boulder that Mikoto instantly was hurtled out of the ship. In a short moment, he jumped to the nearby pine tree and slipped down for a bit as he lost his grip. Once he hung on the high branches of the tree, Mikoto turned around to see Homra’s airship had finally stopped only a few kilometers away from his current spot and the fire still blazed bright.

He couldn’t bother checking for any wound on him. Mikoto swiftly leapt off from one branch to another until he reached the ground and dashed to the crash site, wishing that his friends would at least manage to escape the fire and get into the safety.  
  


* * *

 

“Bring more water! Douse the fire!” His golden hair was covered in black dust that it lost its usual gleam. The dirt was smeared on his handsome face as he wiped his sweat with the back of his hand, but he could be careless since a few of the members were mildly injured and it seemed that they didn’t have any severe casualty so far. Anna was in the clearing, tending the wounded while Tatara and Misaki ran around with buckets of water, trying to kill the fire as much as they could. Kamamoto was dragging out some wounded members. It was hopeless, of course, to wish that their precious belongings would not catch the fire, but they hoped that there would be some things they could salvage, for example, Tatara’s musical instruments and Anna’s favorite ribbon.

Mikoto hurriedly leapt off to the leveled ground and tapped on Izumo’s shoulder nonchalantly, asking quietly, “How is everyone?”

A transparent surprise and delight was projected on his expression and his eyes, “Mikoto! Glad you’re okay!” The rest of the running members abruptly stopped their activities to spare several seconds to look at him with bright eyes. Kamamoto rushed toward him with teary eyes, “Boss! Thought you were gone! We can’t find you anywhere.”

Misaki punched the blond’s head and yelled half-heartedly, “Of course he would be okay! Don’t jinx him!” Kamamoto shrunk away from him, rubbing his head. “That hurts, Yata! Don’t hit me!”

Anna trotted and reached out to take Mikoto’s hand in her grasp with a relieved smile. He couldn’t resist but to return her gesture, clasping her small fingers tighter reassuringly. Izumo cleared his throat a little before he began with his report, “The good news is, everyone seems to be okay. Eric hurts his leg and Masaomi fractured some of his ribs, but the bleeding has stopped and they are stabilized. Shohei has a bump on his head, but his condition seems to be normal at the moment. The others only suffer scraping wounds.”

Mikoto nodded in acknowledgment, waiting for Izumo to continue. The blond took a deep inhale before he frowned with troubled face, “The bad news is, we only find the Alexandria knight. He is fine, Anna was checking on him before. But the prince is nowhere to be found. Bandou said that he saw someone got thrown out of the ship during the emergency landing. He might get squashed under the ship.”

“First we abduct him and now we kill him! We will surely be hanged for this.” Kamamoto wailed hysterically, earning him another hit on his head from Misaki.

Mikoto rubbed the back of his hair in frustration, but it made him wincing at the stabbing pain, which reminded him of a bump on the back of his head. He recalled that he failed to reach out for the royal heir when he was thrust out of the ship along with the broken mast when they were still flying low above the forest, crashing to the top of the pine trees. He could only pray that the prince possessed enough luck to survive the fall from the height. Considering how skillful and dexterous the latter was, there was still possibility of him being alive, although he couldn’t imagine him to escape the danger unscathed. Nevertheless, the odds were there. Who knew if he could find the prince quick and help him, he might survive. After all, the mission only demanded him to bring the prince to the client alive. There was no mention about him being hurt as one of the breaching conditions of the contract.

“I’ll go to survey the area.” Mikoto curtly said, gently pulling his hand from Anna’s grasp. The little silver-haired girl nodded in understanding as she hurried back to wrap bandage on Shohei’s head. Izumo shrugged and grinned at Mikoto, “I’ll watch over this place. You go find a way out from this forest.”

Mikoto was about to walk away to the depth of the forest when they heard the loud slap coming from clearing area. Anna winced in pain as she put her hand close to her chest and Fushimi stood tall before her with a cold tone. “Stand aside. Don’t get in my way.”

Misaki angrily ran to Anna and stood before her protectively, “What are you doing!? She is only trying to help you, you ungrateful monkey!”

Fushimi sneered at him and crossed his arms, “Long time no see, Mi-sa-ki~ I see that you’re still wasting your life with scoundrels, being useless.”

“Don’t call my name like that!” A flush crept into Misaki’s face as he threatened the latter with his fist. “You’re still a jerk as ever!”

Tatara walked and asked carefully, “You know him, Yata?”

“I wish I didn’t!”

“How harsh, is that how you treat childhood friend? Mi-sa-ki~”

“Shut up! He was just an old acquaintance back in Alexandria before I join the band.”

Fushimi straightened his uniform and brushed his hair with his hand as he callously said, “Well, I don’t have time to waste here. I have to find that inconvenient, annoying prince and get back to Alexandria. Now, be thankful that I will overlook your gangs’ unpardoned crime for abducting the prince and get out of my way.”

“What a coincidence, Boss is about to leave to find him. The forest is full of unknown creatures and beasts. Rumors say that no one can get out of here alive, in fact. It will be better if you go together.” Tatara calmly offered with a smile, and thrust a scroll of paper to Mikoto. “Here is the map to Lindblum. Once we can fix the airship, we have to head to Lindblum as soon as we can to get medical attention for the wounded.”

Mikoto nodded, “Don’t wait up. I’ll see you there if I miss the flight.”

“Then I’ll accompany you, Boss!” Misaki exclaimed with determined look. Fushimi had walked away without a glance back. “Leave me alone, you’re just burdens.”

Mikoto ignored the insult and treaded the same path with Fushimi to deeper part of forest. Misaki scowled angrily at his old friend as he followed the scarlet-haired man.  
  


* * *

 

The mists lurking in the forest gave the chill running along Misaki’s back. The woodland did live up to its name, the Evil Forest. The atmosphere it gave in was different to the usual forest they usually resided in near the Lindblum. People from nearby village often said that the eerie mist aggravated the beasts, making them berserk and turning into quite formidable enemies. The forest was too quiet for his liking. Even at such starry night, the normal forest usually was still active with nocturnal animals, leaving the nest and hunting, but not with this one. All he could hear was the hiss of night wind and slithering sound like creeping snakes amidst the tall grass. The bad vibe put him in high alert for sudden ambush. There was too much unknown in this part of darkness.

Mikoto called forth a simple fire magic to lighten the path as they walked passed through the wet, grassy land and crossed the small rivers. Misaki could only stare in awe. He knew that his boss had certain affinity toward fire magic, but to see it with his own eyes was a different matter. The sight of his magic still mesmerized Misaki. Even the view caught Fushimi’s attention for a moment, before the arrogant teen glanced away with bored look as if he wasn’t caught red-handedly for being in awe for the magical display. There were not much left of humans inheriting magician blood based on the latest research of royal scientists, after all.  

They walked in silence, being careful not to attract unwanted attention from the inhabitant of the forest. A few of mutant spiders with poisonous flower on its back chased after them, but Fushimi could easily slay them down with his saber while Mikoto and Misaki took turn to join the fight and watch their backs. From the short-lived battle, Fushimi could perceive Mikoto’s power, probably equal to Munakata in term of skill and strength, but he refused to admit it, much less speaking it out loud. The last thing he would do would be boosting Mikoto’s ego, he thought.

When Fushimi dipped his boot in annoyance to the shallow river to get across, a familiar faint slashing sound was heard from the distant ahead, down beyond the small plateau in front of him. He knew that sound by heart already. He had heard it million times during the practice in castle ground as a legendary saber split the air along with its graceful, expert movement. Before Fushimi realized it, his legs had carried him faster, causing the water to splash around in his hurry.

“Oi, Saru! Don’t suddenly run on your own!” Misaki immediately shouted, but the raven-haired simply ignored him. He slid down the terrain, and once he reached the lower level of the ground, Fushimi ran off until he stood before a wide clearing with a small lake with crystal-clear water in the middle of it. The sound of metal became quite clear and loud to his ears. He quickly scanned the area and finally found the one he had been searching for at the corner of the clearing.

Munakata had just landed the final blow to the slithering, abnormal flower with several limbs stemming from its original root, when he heard the familiar voice behind him. “Your Highness!”

The royal prince whirled around only to smile in relief at the sight of the young captain running toward him, slashing the nearby, aggravated snakes along the way. Munakata sheathed his saber, waiting until Fushimi was just within arm-length with erratic breathing before him. “Captain Fushimi, I’m truly relieved that you seem well after the crash.”

“Well, I won’t have to go through all those unpleasant events if you didn’t _voluntarily_ leaving the castle, Prince Munakata.” He snapped, suppressing the urge to scream or yell at his superior. Fushimi could only sigh in defeat when Munakata kept smiling with calm demeanor but oppressive air in his silence.

“I’m surprised that you survive the fall unharmed.” Mikoto strolled lazily across the clearing as his eyes glinted with innate interest.

Munakata locked his eyes on Mikoto’s amber ones with annoyed look. “How unpleasant; no wonder I feel sick all of sudden. And here I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to cross roads with you anymore.”

“The ride is not free, you owe me.” Mikoto smirked pompously to provoke the latter.

“As far as I’m concerned, the ride only gets me in the middle of nowhere and far from my destination. Now I would have no choice but to take roundabout route, which means more time wasted because I make a mistake to go with you.” Munakata scoffed and leered viciously. “Now that my guard has safely returned to me, it’s time for us to part. I bid you farewell.”

Mikoto abruptly snatched Munakata’s wrist threateningly, “And as I’ve said before, that won’t do. You’re coming with me, like it or not. You’re the delivered package, after all.”

Fushimi raised his sword and pointed it at Mikoto with narrowed eyes, “I won’t let you.” The next second, Misaki put his metal club just a few centimeters from his ex-childhood friend’s head. “Get the sword away from Boss.”

A pair of amber eyes stared straight at the violet ones, whirling with storms inside as they struggled in staring contest while they remained in deadlock. After a while, the temperature seemed to drop several degrees and Munakata jerked away his hand from Mikoto’s clutch with a tiny sigh. “Now this is not the time. We shall postpone this discussion to next time.”

Mikoto only nodded and signaled for Misaki, who begrudgingly followed his order to lower his weapon. “Something is coming.”

Munakata gazed up at the canopy of forestry, made from leaves of the tall trees and hummed in conformity. “Indeed,” He agreed in low voice, “Our presence seems to awaken a malice presence. It would be best to proceed now.”

The slithering sound became louder dissonantly and echoed off the forest. Fushimi was expecting a giant snake, with its golden, sharp eyes ogled them as it was hanging by the tree. However, the truth was not even close to that, but far more ominous. From every direction of the dark forest, countless thorny snake-like stems glided by the trees and hounded them down at the lightning speed. Misaki gawked, horrified and desperate at the startling spectacle when Mikoto abruptly yanked Misaki’s hand and galloped through the woods, not far behind Fushimi and Munakata who had took off earlier in their haste.

“I guess it’s impossible to fight such monstrosity, isn’t it?” Fushimi asked, sneaking a glance to the horde of thorny plant stalks and the impossible amount of legions of flower-back poisonous spiders from every crook of the forest marching after them. It was almost as if they had awakened the whole residents of the forest from its deep slumber and now those enraged subjects were all after them.

Munakata chuckled, earning him a revolted look from Fushimi, for even showing an amusement in the time of crisis, but he still announced anyway, “It must not be immortal and there should be a way to annihilate it. There is an old literature in the library mentioning a panacea to cure the curse inflicted by the forest, but no further explanation is written. It is wise not to confront those creatures at the moment.”

“…You’re mad.” Fushimi groaned in frustration, “You and your _brilliant_ idea to run away from the castle. If this doesn’t kill you, I’ll kill you myself. I demand a job transfer.”

“How reassuring, Captain of Knight of Alexandria. I can arrange to transfer you as the royal bookkeeper if the field job posed to be too difficult for you.” Munakata smiled unperturbedly as they ran, although Fushimi could feel the creeping ice crawling under his skin and all of sudden, those monstrous plants didn’t seem as dreadful as the man beside him. He tore away his eyes from Munakata’s with a click of tongue as he grumbled under his breath, “Even nine lives won’t be enough to be your guard.”

“Can the two of you stop chit-chatting like we’re strolling in the garden?” Mikoto interjected in monotonous voice as he ran pass the royal prince.

Misaki was just in time to dodge a colossal stalk which dove down to crush him with a loud yelp, but a spider was already within its attack range when Misaki was recovering from his evasive maneuver. The red-haired teenager impulsively closed his eyes, preparing for the worst when the spider thrust down its stinger-like legs to him. But the pain never came and Misaki felt a splatter of sticky mucous substance on his face. When he cracked open an eye to get a glimpse of his surrounding, Fushimi was already on his war path, slaying down the spiders which targeted him and some of them were burnt to crisp. However, before he even got a chance to show his appreciation, Fushimi unsympathetically snatched his wrist and dragged him forward to evade the stalks. The ground shook and collapsed with deafening sounds every time the stalks collided with the soil.

“Can’t you slow them down with your fire magic?!” Fushimi yelled at Mikoto as he and Misaki gained the speed to catch up with their respective superiors.

“Isn’t worth the shot. Got a whole forest chasing after us.” Mikoto answered offhandedly, trying to save his breath for better worth. He managed to take a quick glance at the situation and continued nonchalantly as if he was talking about weather, “And it turns into stone too.”

The three of them looked at him incredulously before they turned around to verify and gasped. There was another indiscernible force chasing from the core of the forest, swallowing the stalks and the spiders indiscriminately and petrifying them into stones. Even the living trees and wild grasses were engulfed along its path and turned color into a hard ash-colored grey.

“What is this place!? A cursed forest!?” Misaki screamed out of the top of his lungs as his legs carried him faster at the new, impending terror. None of them even bothered to speak anymore as they forced their legs to run faster. Fushimi ignored the aching muscles, as they felt like burning, as he was pushing to the limit, but he realized that soon he would burnout and if exit was still long way through, there was no hope at all for him to return to Alexandria and his dull routine.

Fortunately, the exit was already within their sight. Just as soon as they leapt out of the forest, stumbling slightly at the sudden brakes from their long sprint, the whole army of the forest immediately halted just by the border of the exit before everything turned into stone under the moonlight. The passage was completely sealed off by the petrified stalks, which intertwined into an enormous boulder.

Fushimi heaved a heavy sigh and unceremoniously flopped on the sandy soil to catch up his breath as he stared at the sealed exit. Misaki leant forward, panting hard as his sweat rolled down to his chin and fell to the ground. He never felt so thrilled like this moment for being alive and kicking. The silence filled with light atmosphere sunk in as they waited for their heartbeats to stop drumming painfully against their ribs.

Nevertheless, Mikoto started, looking bothered, “Hey, your prince seems dying.”

“He is not dying, idiot.” Fushimi retorted snippily, as he turned around to see the usual, irritating prince behind him smiling back as if nothing could perturb him. “He is probably just exhaust-“

His sapphire eyes widened in surprise and fear began to embed its claw on his heart. Suddenly he wished that Munakata would give his usual repressive beam at him again like the invulnerable, disconcerting existence, instead of him lying unconscious on his side with dirt all over his cloak and paper white sheet-colored skin.

“Your Highness!” Fushimi exclaimed, already feeling the dread crawling to the pit of his stomach. What if the prince was hurt when he was left alone in the forest and he didn’t notice? How could he let the royal heir to die under his watch? Now, not only promotion was flying away, but so was his head.

Mikoto squatted just before Munakata’s head, patting his cheek lightly as if to wake him up, only to flinch in surprise at the chilliness on that fair skin. Fushimi furiously slapped away Mikoto’s hand and pushed the latter away from Munakata, “Would you stop that!? Just stay away.”

Misaki quickly interfered and got in the middle between them, snarling back furiously, “Don’t you dare to say that to Boss!”

If it was in normal situation, Fushimi would have picked another verbal fight, leading to physical, but for once, his brain processed the priority and ignored Misaki. He returned back to Munakata’s side to roll him as slowly as he could until the sapphire-head prince lied on his back. Under the cast of silver moonlight, Fushimi finally noticed the ashen complexion on Alexandria’s sole heir face like he was a wandering ghost instead of the living resident. This was the first time for him to see Munakata this susceptible.

Fushimi shot up and abruptly pointed his finger rudely at Mikoto, “You! Be responsible for your felony and find some water!”

Mikoto shrugged with a devilish smirk, “Why don’t you go get it yourself?”

Fushimi scowled darkly and fixed his eyeglasses unnecessarily, “I have to look after him. Considering what happens to him just because he goes with you, I don’t trust you _at all_ to watch over him.”

The scarlet-haired man heaved a sigh and walked away to get the order done. Even before Fushimi commanded him, he had decided to look for some water after all. He had helped Tatara several times to look after sick members and the blond always told him to get some water during nursing the sick, so it seemed to be the most important necessity they needed at the moment. Misaki grumbled, but he was quickly on his feet to help Mikoto to accomplish the task.

Fushimi worked on pulling off Munakata’s cloak and spread it on top of him to shield him from the cold of night air. “After all these times, I can’t believe it that you decide to collapse on me right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF IX fans would have realized that this fic differs with the game in some part for adjustment. Though I might ruin the story, I hope you’ll still enjoy it with its flaws…^_^ ;;


	3. Topaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of FF9 or K project is mine! I still want to wish upon the shooting star though, lol, but I’ve never seen them fall. 
> 
> I’m sorry for taking almost a month to update this! College is seriously busy and I hardly have time to write anything other than my academic reports and it will go on for 6 months, so…(or maybe years). I can’t promise to update every two weeks, but I’ll try my best.

It was boisterously loud when he was awake. In fact, the noise was the reason for his arousing. There was a wet cloth just above his eyes, soothingly cold and the darkness for a good rest, although the exchanging yelling banter cancelled out such comfort.

Munakata stirred a little; his whole body felt like dead logs. It felt so heavy just to lift his hand to get rid the cloth from his face, so he took his time to do so. However, before he could take it off on his own, the cloth was taken away from his face and there was Mikoto’s face hovering above him. Munakata bit down the inner wall of his cheek and suppressed a scowl at the sight of him. “Would you kindly get your face away from my sight? It’s disconcerting.”

Mikoto’s eyebrows drew closer at the remark though he opted to disregard it, “…You suddenly passed out, and your dog hollered non-stop.”

Fushimi abruptly whirled around and snapped at Mikoto, “I didn’t!” He turned his attention back to Munakata with a glare, “This is _exactly_ what happens when you recklessly leave the castle, Your Highness!”

Munakata only replied with a knowing grin as he tilted his head to face Fushimi, “Thank you, Captain Fushimi.”

The raven-haired knight clicked his tongue in annoyance before he settled himself beside Munakata, much calmer after his outburst. “How do you feel? I have searched for wounds, but I find nothing significant to cause your collapse.”

“Hmm, it’s probably just exhaustion.” Munakata hummed dismissively.

“You didn’t even look one bit fatigued on previous long, taxing missions, though.” Fushimi reminded with a dark look, not buying the royal prince’s justification at all. “Forget about that. Now we should start moving to go back to Alexandria.”

Munakata sighed quietly, regretting that he had to involve the latter in his selfishness. “I’m sorry, but I have to go to Lindblum, Fushimi.”

A vein popped up on Fushimi’s head as he narrowed his eyes threateningly with a transparent repugnant on his face. However, Munakata didn’t flinch, but keep his chilling smile as he reasoned, “There is someone I have to meet.”

“I won’t let you. I will bring you back to the castle and if you really have to go there, you can make an official request to the King instead of sneaking around.” Fushimi retorted harshly. The light from the campfire was reflected on Fushimi’s glasses, making it difficult for Munakata to see the glint in his eyes. However, Fushimi then lowered his voice, that Munakata would mistake it as kindness if he didn’t know the young soldier better. The only connection between him and the raven-head was simply professional, and it was always out of respect that Fushimi treated him better than anyone else. “You’re not in your prime condition. You’ll collapse again before we can reach Lindblum. It is not one or two days of walking distance.”

“It’s useless.” Another voice interjected them, to Fushimi’s annoyance. “We’ve fallen to the lower plain surrounded by mist. Even if you want to go back up to Alexandria, you have to go through the border gates, but they are currently sealed off.”

Misaki crossed his arms, nodding in agreement enthusiastically, “Just like Boss has said! We have to go upper ground and there should be a village there. Hopefully they can help us with the transportation.”

Munakata pushed himself off from the ground and sat with slightly slouched posture as he smiled coldly at the Homra members. “I think we’ve a misunderstanding here. I’ve told you that we will part ways once we are out of the forest.”

“And I’ve said several times that you’ll go with us, even if I have to drag you.” Mikoto sneered smugly, earning him deadly glares from the royal prince and the prideful knight. “Coincidentally, our client happens to be in Lindblum. So if I manage to deliver you to the client, I don’t really care the rest.”

“What?” The three of them asked in chorus. Then Fushimi turned to Misaki accusingly, “How can you not know your objective although you help him abducting the prince?! Kidnapping a royal member is a severe crime!”

Misaki flushed in embarrassment as he barked back at his old friend defensively, “It doesn’t matter! If Homra decides to do it, we’ll do it.” He was about to lash out at the black-haired soldier for giving him a condescending look, when Munakata took his chance to interject. “I do not wish to impose on you, but if you insist with your assistance, then we will be in your utmost care.” He said politely, although Mikoto could read him beyond the fake mask he wore. There was a tone of cynicism and mistrust dripping by the end of his answer to make him realize that Munakata thought of them as hindrances (and he didn’t even attempt to hide his spite), but the blue-haired prince intended to use them to fulfill his purpose. He probably would not hesitate to throw away Homra if they proved to be incompetent enough to assist or if there was even a small hint of deceit.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at that and turned to Fushimi with an annoyed expression, “It’s amazing that you still work under him. He is horrible.”

Fushimi averted his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance, “…It just happens. That said, in my personal opinion, you’re no better than him.”

Munakata simply shrugged and mumbled something like ‘rebellious age’ before he heaved a tiny sigh and scooted closer to the fire camp with his cloak draped on his shoulders. “So, are we in agreement? I will return to Alexandria once I’ve fulfilled my objective.”

Fushimi glanced at him with suspicion, “And what exactly is your objective? Will you return back once you finish your business at Lindblum?”

“Yes, once what I deem necessary is done, I will. For that purpose, I believe it’s essential to cooperate with them at the moment.” Munakata threw a glance at Mikoto, who deliberately pretended that he wasn’t aware of it. They might be working as a team right now, but they were still the captor and the hostage (who didn’t even behave like a normal hostage). By the end of the day, they would part with hostility between them. At the end of the scenario, Mikoto would abandon Munakata with the client once he fulfilled the request. Whether Munakata managed to escape from the customer or not was no longer in his list-to-do since there was a lot of repair to do for his ship and injured men to be concerned about. Munakata seemed to harbor similar sentiment, to his relief, by acting intimidating toward them so it was easy for him to keep this encounter in proficient level.

The raven-haired soldier looked doubtful, but he dropped the topic, because Munakata seemed quite resolute in going to Lindblum and there was high likely no room in talking him out of it. He disliked inefficiency, especially fighting a losing battle. It would be better if he just followed whatever Munakata wished to do and helped him to complete it soon, since it would be easier to keep an eye on him by doing so. It would only give him more trouble if the royal prince decided to ditch him since Fushimi didn’t compel to his wish. He snorted and grumbled in low voice, “Fine.”

Munakata gave a curt nod before he turned to Mikoto. The light of the fire casted shadow on the Homra’s leader, giving an image of a cold-blooded killer with the furrowed eyebrows, hard lines on his forehead and the down curve on the edge of his lips. He was slightly amused at the thought, since the impression was probably didn’t match Mikoto. Looking at the number of young teenagers, behaving like a merry band under his wing, it would be difficult to think of him as a vindictive person. He settled on treating him better so to make the journey easier, although Munakata had no intention at all to cross the line of stranger. He finally said after a long silence but the crackle sound of burned woods, “I still haven’t caught your name.”

Mikoto abruptly snapped up at the question and lifted his drowsy eyes to meet violet ones. Munakata felt slightly guilty for not realizing the latter already dozing off, but he swallowed his urge to apologize. Nevertheless, Mikoto didn’t seem mind as he yawned and replied in slightly slurred speech, “I think it’s a common sense that you should tell your name first before asking others.” Munakata was stunned for a moment at the remark before he felt the sudden urge to skip the introduction and keep calling Mikoto with unpleasant names just as a payback. But in the end, he decided to be civilized until they could finally part ways.

“My apologies. My name is Munakata Reisi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Mikoto rolled his eyes and smirked teasingly at the prince, “Your way of talking is too stuffy. Anyway, Suoh Mikoto, at your service, Your Highness.”

Munakata frowned at the sarcasm and settled on pretending not to hear it as he asked, “Then, Suoh, where are we heading?”

“There is a cavern made by ice just not far from here. It’s connected to upper ground.”

The red-haired man already dozed off again when Misaki decided to explain it further, “The plane where we are now is not suitable for living because of the mist. It’s populated by mutating beasts and monsters, so there is no village around. If we go to higher ground, there should be a village nearby. We can get some food and water or some rest before we hit the road to Lindblum.”

“Since it’s Misaki speaking, you better don’t trust him entirely,” Fushimi sneered at the younger scarlet-haired teenager, who immediately threw a sharp look in response. Misaki shot up from his seat and barked back at the insult, “What the hell!? Shut up, Monkey! If you’re picking a fight, bring it on!”

“Tsk, it will be useless to talk with brainless scoundrel.” Fushimi impassively answered with a leer. In the next second, they started bickering and it amazed Munakata that Mikoto remained asleep despite the commotion. Munakata only sighed as he attempted to tune out the noise. He had first thought of mediating them to make peace, but the more he listened, the more he chalked it like a childish quarrel. It seemed that they were acquainted as well, before Fushimi joined the rank, so if that was how they actually communicated, Munakata would not bother.

Munakata folded his legs and drew them to his chest, trying to get some sleep as the moon had wane a little bit closer to the horizon, although it posed to be quite a challenge since those youngsters kept going on with excessive energy to waste.

“Oi, shut up and get some sleep. Sleepy heads will only slow us down tomorrow.”

Misaki quickly stammered apologetically, “I’m sorry, Mikoto-san.” Fushimi clicked his tongue but then there was rustling of clothes and suddenly it was quiet and peaceful, with only a faint sound of wolf’s howl and owl’s hoot from distant forest and occasional hushed bickering in the background. Mikoto huffed in irritation before he returned back to sleep. It completely astonished Munakata as he promptly heard a soft snore from Mikoto, who was lying a bit further from the fire beside him although he was completely awake just a minute ago.

Somehow Munakata felt like laughing. Mikoto seemed like an exhausted, strict, single parent of two difficult children. However, he was thankful with the tranquility and the sleep quickly claimed him once he closed his eyes and relaxed down.

 

* * *

 

Half of a day had passed when they finally stood before the mouth of a cave, covered with crystal-like ice walls. The sun was already high above their head but they hardly perceived it since the mist barely lessened from last night. The white mist hovered even outside the woodland, blocking the sun rays from reaching the ground. It made the journey to be a challenge since it obscured their vision. The cave was not that far from the forest they had been crashed into, but finding it posed to be difficult with the thick mist, despite the map in Mikoto’s hand.

Misaki blew his hands to warm them, and a white wisp escaped from his mouth. They had only arrived for a moment at the entrance, and yet he already could feel the cold creeping into his skin, making him shivering lightly with the inadequate amount of garment to chase away the cold. He only wore his usual one-layer white tunic and a trouser to accommodate his agility. He was the fastest member among the Homra and took pride of it, thus he always wore a light, flexible cloth. However, right now, he wished that he had the handmade, red scarf from Anna with him or something warmer like a mantle for him to wear.

Behind him, Fushimi scowled at the unfamiliar chill. Alexandria’s weather was pretty much warm all year round. Even during winter, the temperature never fluctuated much and snow rarely fell on their country. Despite him being clad with multilayer royal knight uniform, the cold still seeped through the cloth. He tried to rub his palms on his arms, hoping that the friction would be enough to warm him up, but the effort only gave him a fleeting comfort. The only ones who were composed at such condition was the expected royal prince, since he wore a cloak up to his ankle and unexpectedly Mikoto, despite his similar costume with Fushimi. The red-haired Boss might have worn the same navy-colored uniform he had stolen, and yet so sloppily that Fushimi almost didn’t recognize it as Alexandria’s soldier uniform.

Munakata looked amused at the chattering sounds of Misaki’s and Fushimi’s teeth and absentmindedly complimented Mikoto, who simply stood there as if he couldn’t sense the cold. “I’m surprised that you could withstand the cold which Captain Fushimi couldn’t handle.” He chuckled to his hand, earning a begrudging, annoyed look from his subject. Mikoto threw a glance and shrugged nonchalantly as he stepped forward to enter the cavern.

The rest of them quickly followed the steps and passed through the enormous entrance of the cavern. Beyond the short tunnel of the entry point, there was a wide, paved clearing inside the cavern with sparkling ice underneath their feet and around them, as well as thick, icy pillars and walls. The whole space was lightened up by the sunrays passing through the cracks on the top and its radiance was reflected by the ice walls. There were patches of ground filled with lively tiny, white wild flowers emerging amidst the ice land. Although it was beauty made by nature alone, without any interference by humans, there were flight of steps and paths leading to higher ground.

“Whoa…it’s really pretty!” Misaki distractedly commented, momentarily forgetting the cold as he was in awe with the beautiful view before him. “I’ve never seen a cave like this! It’s as if it’s made of glasses!”

Even Fushimi held his breath and forgot to take his opportunity to insult Misaki with his sharp tongue. He might have been dispatched to several places, carrying the duty as Alexandria’s Knight, but he never saw a place like this. And he was most certain that this would be a new experience even for the royal prince. Munakata lowered down the hood of his cloak and pushed the glasses up to the bridge of his nose with a faint smile. “Well, this is indeed stunning.”

Several meters ahead of them, Mikoto turned around with hands on the pockets of his pants, looking entirely bored, “Can we move on? You will freeze to death if you keep dawdling.”

Munakata raised an eyebrow and took his chance to sneer, “It can’t be helped. Someone as boorish like you obviously has no tact to appreciate the splendor of nature, I guess.”

Mikoto snorted with mocking look, “I don’t want to hear it from the same person who keeps telling me that he is in hurry.”

The royal prince flushed a little in embarrassment before he walked briskly and passed through Mikoto with wide strides and irritated look. Mikoto only chuckled at the retaliation as he said, “You better slow down. The ice is slippery, you might trip.”

“I don’t need your concern, thank you very much!” Munakata snapped without even a glance back as he stepped on the ice stairs and continued to walk to the deeper part of the cave. Fushimi only shrugged at the display of petty fight before him and suddenly he felt loss of urge to quarrel with his childhood friend. He heaved a sigh and begrudgingly followed the rushing prince, trying to catch up with him before Munakata could hurt himself. Not that he would worry his superior in normal situation, but Munakata had just recovered from said _‘exhaustion’_ and it would be disaster for him if the prince fainted again in unfavorable situation or injured himself in such weakened state. Misaki and Mikoto only shared an exasperated look at the disappearing backs before they followed them.

They treaded path slowly as they occasionally crossed the bridge made by ice to traverse the bottomless ravine. The further they were away from the entrance, the wind got harsher and stronger. Mikoto had to use his arms to cover his eyes from the assaulting force of windstorm. Misaki sneezed several times behind him as the cold finally surpassed his tolerance level with his lack of adequate garment. Fushimi had been shivering non-stop and Munakata seemed to draw his cloak tighter around him.

“Since the wind gets stronger, it means greater air pressure difference. An exit should be close then.” Munakata had to shout since the gale was too loud that he could hear ringing inside his ears.

“I hope so. I just want to get out of this place soon.” Fushimi scowled as he pushed forward against the windstorm.

“Yeah,” Misaki added as he sneezed, “I want to be under the sun. _Right now_.”

When they moved to the next area, there was an enormous hole in front of them, where the harsh wind blew and just at their right was a long flight of winding ice path going up quite higher than their current platform and they could see the glimmer of light coming through from the exit up above. The clearing was quite spacious and high, beyond comparison to previous areas. Munakata had to fully crane his neck to see the top of the cave. The canopy was all covered with thick ice that there was no golden light coming through from it.

Misaki and Fushimi promptly brightened up at the prospect of near exit that they raced to the top of the spiraling trail, leaving their superiors behind without second thought. Munakata only laughed quietly at the sight as he could understand the hurry. The teenagers had longed for the sun and warmth quite terribly that they would even put aside their differences and only think of leaving the ice cavern. When he glanced at Mikoto, he was not even surprised to see the corner of Mikoto’s lips curved up and his eyes glinted with amusement.

“They are quite energetic despite their complaint, aren’t they?”

Mikoto only hummed in agreement as he stepped up the track steadily and offered a hand back to Munakata, who only stared at it then to Mikoto with suspicious look, “…What?”

“Let’s go,” Mikoto answered a little bit patiently with extended hand. “This looks pretty steep. It’ll be faster if I help you.”

Munakata seemed hesitant to take his hand, since his pride wouldn’t allow him to show even a moment of weakness. However, Mikoto had noticed the similar pale, exhausted complexion on Munakata and the short of breaths returning back. He couldn’t risk the latter to slip and fall just because he lost the strength and broke his neck in the process. The royal heir might look steadier than the day before, but he hadn’t fully recovered as the foul-mouth knight had speculated.

Mikoto was annoyed at the neglect, and his extended hand started to feel sore, so he lunged forward to grab for Munakata’s wrist and yanked him forward as he treaded the icy trail. “Suoh!” Munakata yelped in surprise and the force made him skipped and stumbled several steps, but they reached the top much faster and less strenuous than he anticipated.

By the time both of them walked out the exit, Fushimi and Misaki had sat just near the edge of the cliff, observing the vast prairie ahead and discussing between them. The sun had started leaning to the west with the white puff of clouds obscuring the mauve-tinted sunset sky. When Fushimi noticed them coming, he shot up and walked toward them. “There is a small village just down there and we’ve found the small path going down from here. We might be able to get some transport to Lindblum.”

“Then we shouldn’t delay any moment now.” Munakata was about to step forward when he felt a tug on his wrist.

“Now, hold it,” Mikoto interjected, shrugging off the dirty look Munakata had thrown at him. “There should be uproar about your absence already and your people will be looking for you. You can’t just waltz in like that.”

Munakata narrowed his eyes but he remained collected, “Are you asking me to disguise myself to avoid unnecessary attention?”

Mikoto smirked pompously as he folded his arms before his chest, “I like smart guys. So, do something with your way of talking and lay low. You should think of other name for us to address you,” Mikoto paused and turned to Fushimi with a pointed look, “There goes without saying, you can’t call him ‘Your Highness’ or ‘Prince’. You’ve gotta to get rid that blue coat too. It reveals your identity.” Just as soon as he stated it, Mikoto took off the knight’s trench coat and black vest he had stolen and tossed it carelessly on the ground, leaving him only with a crumpled white shirt with several buttons loosened up. Munakata couldn’t help but stare at the abandoned uniform with an irritated look and urgent urge to reprimand Mikoto for the lack of care to return the stolen good but he bit his tongue and held back. It would be a huge waste of time to tell off such rogue.  

“Then just call me Reisi. Most people only know the royal family name, after all,” Munakata shrugged nonchalantly and also followed Mikoto’s gaze to fall on Fushimi. “I do understand his point. You shall address me with that name from now on until we return to Alexandria, Fushimi.”

“Well, if you say so…” The raven-haired soldier trailed off, feeling uncomfortable at the prospect of calling his superior by name. It was considered as insolence against the royal family and in normal situation, he would already be held against the law. “But I’m not taking off the uniform. General Awashima would reprimand me for losing castle’s property. They are only looking for the prince, so there is no need for me to worry.”

Mikoto only snorted and put his hands inside the pockets of his pants, “Whatever. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“Whoa…there are lots of windmills!” Misaki said as his eyes sparkled at the sight of small village with windmills running just not far from the small farm. “In Lindblum, they are using machines. It has been a while since I last see a windmill.”

“I see…so Homra’s base is located in Lindblum?” Munakata asked as he stepped away from the children running around, playing tag before they could bump on him. The young boys were squealing energetically as they played among themselves; completely oblivious to the exasperated Fushimi as he glared at them for the noise. He didn’t like kids even when he was around the same age. Even when the boys around his age fooled around, screaming and playing heroes, he preferred books and learnt everything to survive and thrive by his own power. For that very reason, back then he used to dislike Misaki as well since he was noisy and cheerful kind, but his persistence and tolerance toward Fushimi’s harsh words and cold behavior slowly opened up Fushimi’s heart.

It only lasted until Misaki left Alexandria for Lindblum to join the thief gang though. Misaki had once introduced him to his new friends, and even from first meeting, Fushimi already felt irreconcilable among them. When the scarlet-haired teen invited him to the family, the knight blatantly rejected the offer and gave a cold shoulder since Misaki chose them over him. They ended up separating with bad blood between them and the distance and time tore them apart even further. Yet, fate was a mysterious thing. After years passed and Fushimi had thought that he would never see his childhood friend anymore, they at last came across because of this kidnapping incident. Nevertheless, what had been broken was already beyond repair and Fushimi had no intention returning to what they had been or could be if Misaki didn’t go with Homra.

“Yeah, it’s in the regency of Lindblum. Our legal profession is a theater group.” Mikoto yawned and stretched his muscles. A long walk started to make him feeling sleepy and the evening breeze just felt quite comfortable as it softly tousled his scarlet hair. The smell of grass and flower pots gave off the peaceful feeling and lulled him off. The houses and shops in the village were small and quiet, with smoke rising up the chimneys. There was a waterway connected from every house, transporting the household water waste away from the village to a bigger river. A well stood in the middle of the village as the source of water.

“I’m going to look around!” Misaki exclaimed, brimming with excessive excitement like a child. However, before he could even move a step away from the group, Mikoto already grabbed the back collar of his shirt and held him still with a tiny sigh.

“Are you an oversized kid?” Fushimi promptly said as he unnecessarily fixed his eyeglasses and threw a impertinent look at Misaki. “We need to discuss the plan from here.”

“Why, you!” Misaki pointed his fist toward Fushimi with an angry glare, but Munakata decided to step in between youngsters.

“I think we all need rest after walking for a whole day. Should we find an inn now?” Munakata smiled calmly at Misaki and put his hand on his fist to lower it down gently. Misaki was about to protest when Mikoto released the red-haired teen and walked away from them to push through the door of the nearest building. There was an old wood board nailed at the top of the door with indistinct word; something like ‘Dali Inn’. Munakata forced a tiny exhale before he tapped Fushimi’s and Misaki’s backs to start following him.

Just as they entered the inn, Mikoto already sauntered to the small room just on the left side of the counter. An old man with white hairs stood behind the counter, filling in the guest book, and ignoring their presence altogether. The building seemed to be slightly dusty and old, although it was bright and warm with the sunset rays entering through the opened glass windows. There were several foliage in pots which were arranged neatly near the counter and the entrance door.

“Is there only one room in this inn?” Munakata asked as he observed around.

“This is only a small village. Don’t expect it to be like your bedroom,” Mikoto replied idly as he used the key he had received from the inn keeper to open their room. “We have to share the room.”

“Oh, I’m fine with it.” The royal prince replied straightforwardly as he crouched before the inn owner’s cat, staring at it as it licked its paw. Fushimi rolled his eyes as he realized that his superior looked terribly tempted to ruffle the cat’s fur. On the other hand, Mikoto looked surprised for several seconds before he pushed the door open. “I thought you would complain,” Mikoto answered, although there was no malice in his tone.

Munakata frowned at the remark and turned his head to face Mikoto’s retreating back, “Some field missions and trainings require us to camp out. Please erase your assumption as if I’m a bird in golden cage.”

Mikoto only stared back at him for a moment before he said quietly with quirked eyebrow, “Aren’t you?”

The pair of violet eyes widened in surprise and Munakata fell into long silence with slightly darkened look, but none of them attempted to talk anymore. Fushimi sighed exasperatedly at the uncomfortable atmosphere hanging around them. He was just drained and he just wanted to rest.

“Move aside. If you want to loiter around, it’s your business, but I want to lie down on the bed.” Fushimi snapped as he strode and passed through Mikoto brusquely who was standing at the door room.

 

* * *

 

“So…we’ll see whatever kind of transportation they have and if we get lucky, we might get a ride to Lindblum, is that it?” Fushimi slapped his forehead and held back the urge to sigh heavily or scoff at it. “That’s the most ridiculous plan I’ve ever heard coming from you.”

Munakata only beamed at the exasperated knight, “That’s simply what we can do at the moment, looking at the situation. Unless you have a better suggestion…”

Fushimi took off his vest and crawled to the empty bed across Munakata’s. There were four beds in total in their room, with two beds across the rest of them. The moment they had entered the chamber, Misaki immediately chose the bed closest to the door and leapt on it. Fushimi simply pushed Munakata to pick up the farthest bed from the entrance, saying that it was for his own protection and he chose the one next to Misaki’s and in front of Munakata’s. Mikoto simply took whatever left and already drifted off to light sleep.

“…Heading back to Alexandria is still the most logical solution I can think of. Here is closer to Alexandria. If we have to use any means of land or sea transportation, it would take weeks before we can get to Lindblum while only two days to Alexandria. You will probably get caught by Your Majesty’s knights before that.” Fushimi tried meekly, hoping that luck would be in his favor and Munakata would concur with what he had been suggesting.

“It’s not an option.” The royal prince curtly said with resolute tone while he was taking off his shoes as he sat on the edge of his bed. “Even though I originally don’t envisage this outcome and end up taking weeks just to reach there, I will still go by any means.”

“Why are you being so persistent about it?” Fushimi lost his patience and accidentally snapped harsher than he had intended to. But when the stern violet eyes harbored themselves on his sapphire ones, Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance and backed down.

“What I intend to do is confidential. I can only say that I have to meet someone in Lindblum without being known by King.”

Fushimi scowled before he abruptly flopped down on the bed begrudgingly, “I hope this is not because you fawn over a stupid girl.”

Munakata only laughed quietly, as he glanced at the duo sleeping heads with similar scarlet-colored hair, radiant like sunset in the verge of twilight. He had tried to keep down his voice, but it seemed that the Homra’s members slept so soundly that they might not even wake even if there was an earthquake. “Even if it is, I think you have no choice but to follow me. You’re still allowed to return to the castle on your own though.”

Although the royal prince was smiling at him, Fushimi felt a shiver along his spine and he knew that he had lost the dispute again. It felt unfair to him whenever Munakata used his rank to subdue Fushimi and didn’t allow any room for argument and even attempted to delude him as if he had options to choose. The prince should have known that there was no way Fushimi could return alone, leaving Munakata on his own unless he didn’t mind a week of extreme interrogation and punishment brought by the royal court and general herself. Fushimi muttered under his breath as he pulled his blanket up to his chin, “Such a disagreeable prince…”

“I hear that.” Munakata chuckled to his hand and turned off the light as he whispered, “Get some sleep. There are lots of things to do tomorrow.”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” The royal knight retorted half-heartedly before he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his steady heartbeats and cicadas cries. 


	4. Bloodstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: K project and all of its awesome series are not mine. T_T
> 
> Note: Guess it takes quite a while to update this since real life is like…a chaotic party… X_X If AshAksara hasn’t updated her fic, I would probably continue to procrastinate lol. Most FFIX fans will find a lot of differences in this fic to adjust with the plot. For better or worse, I'll still apologize for tweaking it too much ^_^;

The sunlight fell on his eyes through the window quite brightly more than his liking. Mikoto groaned and spent an extra time to stretch out his muscles. He was tempted to drift back to dreamless sleep when he realized that the room was too quiet. He yawned and dozed off for a minute before he trotted to the bathroom installed inside the chamber to splash the cold water on his face to bring him to fully alert. Just as soon as he returned to the bed room, the first thing came to his notice was the empty beds, with two of them perfectly kept organized as if they weren’t even used last night. He scratched his nape with a little sigh, “Now, where are they?”

Mikoto walked out of the bedroom and stepped out from the inn. The soft, morning light promptly greeted him as he was outside that he had to narrow his eyes to adjust with the sudden brightness. Once he got used with the radiance of the sun, his amber eyes shifted to look around, only to find that the village was still barren of adults and there were only laughter of children playing on the paved roads, the occasional whistle of the chill breeze and the creaking sound of windmills. The view didn’t differ much from last evening they arrived at the village. In fact, it bothered him that the only adult he had seen so far was the inn’s owner. The small villages like these tended to accumulate their incomes from farming and selling crops. It made him wonder if the adults were working on the farms from early morning to nightfall.

The red-haired man simply stretched out and yawned before he began to check out the small retail shop, just next to the inn. As soon as he pushed the door, he immediately spotted a familiar presence, considering that he stood out quite a lot in such barren, empty shop. There were several cabinets with various merchandises, including medicines stacked inside. Since it was a small village, there were terrible lack in variety of the items from a quick glance, but Mikoto paid no heed to it. He had no intention in making purchase to begin with. Mikoto strolled inside the room, barely listened to the soft, female-voice greeting of welcome from the shop attendant behind the desk and approached the only occupant inside the shop aside from himself.

Misaki was browsing at the hats in peculiar sense of fashion, contradictory to his taste when he jerked in surprise as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He immediately whirled around in high alert, only to sigh in relief as he saw Mikoto.

“Boss…you surprised me,” Misaki smiled apologetically as he patted his chest.

Mikoto only nodded in acknowledgment as he glanced around, only to find that the ones he had been searching for was not in the shop, “Have you seen them?”

“Them?” Misaki repeated questioningly, before he brightened up with recognition. “OH! The pri-, I mean, Reishi and Saru? No, they were gone when I woke up. Are you looking for them? Should I go with you?”

Mikoto seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he tapped Misaki’s back and turned around to the entrance door, “Ask the shop keeper for any available transport as you’re at it.”

Misaki brimmed with new determination as he quickly answered, “Yes, Mikoto-san! Leave it to me!”  
  


* * *

 

By the time Mikoto had arrived at the small farm behind the village, he was certain that the view was indeed entertaining. He simply watched from behind the fence of the farm, holding back his amusement as he found the highest-ranking of royalty next to the King was helping an old lady to harvest the corn crops with folded sleeves up to his elbows and his back on Mikoto. Reishi’s cloak was abandoned by the fence, and the sunlight burned his skin a little. What baffled him even further, the prince didn’t seem like he despised the labor work since he was conversing with the old villager with a polite smile on his face.

His work was done that Reishi stretched out his tired muscles. Although the old, farmer lady had lent him a straw hat to shield his head from the blazing sun, the heat still caught on him.

When he woke up, the dawn had long passed and the sun hung low in the orange-tinted azure sky, yet his travelling companions were still deep in their slumber. He sauntered around the village to observe if there was something that could help him out of his current predicament, but for a farming village like this, the town was too deficient and desolate. The only solution he could think of would be borrowing or buying the horses from the farmers, but it might take more than weeks by riding the horses to Lindblum yet time was one thing he didn’t have at the moment.

Nevertheless, his surveillance only left him in wonder. It was weird for a village majoring in farming with the windmills and everything, yet there was only a tiny plot for corn crops. Furthermore, there was only one adult tending it. There was no other adult seen nearby, let alone helping her cultivating the crops. Despite how small the farm was, in comparison to the possible village population, but it was still a great deal of work for an old lady, thus he volunteered to help, while trying to gain some information out of her. It seemed that she was not able to provide much information though, since she confirmed his concern that the village only had horses for their transportation.

“Thank you for your help, young lad.”

“No, it should be my line. Thank you for the information,” He beamed and slightly bowed to show his respect for the elder. When he turned around to grab his cloak, his violet eyes widened in surprise and he immediately froze at the sight of Mikoto leaning against the wood fence, staring at him with haughty grin. “Now that’s quite a sight. Never thought that you love to play with the soil, Reishi.”

Reishi narrowed his eyes with irritation and embarrassment. However, he decided to ignore and walked toward Mikoto to seize his cloak calmly, “Someone has to gather the intel since there is a lazy people who wakes up this late.”

Mikoto still gave the taunting smirk, but he dropped the urge to tease, “So, anything useful?”

“Not much. As you can see, there are only horses in this village and that nice lady will sell them to us if necessary,” Reishi paused to sigh at his limited options. “We will have to travel by land, although crossing the border poses a risk of getting caught. Moreover, this village is secluded; it will take a week to get to the South Gate.”

“Well, it’s still a plan.” Mikoto commented offhandedly as he watched the young heir put on his cloak and the hood to cover his head. “So when are we going?”

“If everyone is ready, it will be better if we proceed now.”

Mikoto shrugged, “I haven’t seen your guard dog though.”

“Fushimi?” Munakata asked, almost in wonder.  
  


* * *

 

“Didn’t you say that you saw Misaki before? Now where is he?” Reishi rested his hands on his waist with displeased tone. The village was so small, yet they hardly glimpsed on Fushimi or Misaki even though they had made sure to check every buildings. The only one left was the mayor house, but they got ushered out of it before they could even talk to the man.

“He _WAS_ here. Shut up.” Mikoto scowled as he pointed the exact spot he last saw the red-haired teen. As if he wasn’t worried enough about Misaki, Reishi kept pestering him since they couldn’t find their subordinates.

Reishi rubbed his forehead and heaved a sigh before he walked out of the shop. “Let’s look around one more time.”

Mikoto had just stepped out of the shop with a dark grimace when the one that they had been looking for was running toward him with an urgent look. “Mikoto-san! You gotta see this!”

“Misaki, where have you been? We’re looking for you.” Reishi moved aside to allow Misaki to stop just before Mikoto, wheezing and panting to catch up with his breath.

“I finally saw an adult when I walked around, but he was acting suspicious, so I followed him.” Misaki took a deep breath before he continued, “And I found something! There is a hidden passage to underground tunnel! I could hear adult voices and noisy sounds like heavy machines from inside.”

“Did you see what they were doing?” Mikoto asked.

“No. I just thought that I should report to you first, Boss. That’s weird, isn’t it? Why do they have to hide a factory underground?”

Mikoto turned his head to face Reishi, “What will you do?”

“This village is still in the border of Alexandria. It’s within my duty to investigate the matter if there is any suspicious activity.” Reishi answered with crossed arms in front of his chest. Mikoto only nodded before he shifted his gaze to look at Misaki. “Where is this hidden passage?”

“Come with me.” Misaki turned on his heel and strode in hurried pace to a small building next to Mayor’s house. When Mikoto stepped inside, there was a mill grinding the crops into flour. However, Misaki already flipped open the cover on a hidden hole and climbed down the stairs that Mikoto immediately went after him without giving another look around.

Once his feet reached the lower ground, he noticed that the tunnel was poorly lit with lanterns along the way. However it was huge enough that the space easily fitted three of them. As they walked to deeper part of tunnel, it led to a wider area with several barrels and unorganized tools.

“Isn’t this just a regular storage facility?” Mikoto asked before he noticed that Reishi was not listening. His eyes remained focused on the pattern on the line of barrels. “What’s wrong?”

“This pattern…I’ve seen several times in the castle.”

“So?”

“It seems that this village has a connection with the Alexandria Castle. But I’ve never heard of this village before in official trading reports.” Reishi put his fingers under his chin, musing. “I wonder how this village is associated with the castle...”

As they went into deeper part of the underground tunnel, through several chambers filled with barrels and boxes, there was a mount of several machines, operating on the Mist as its energy source. On the conveyor belt, hundreds of eggs were transported to next area, packaged neatly inside the boxes and barrels.

“Whoa…What are these eggs?” Misaki observed in awe at the machinery. “And this kind of machine looks like the one that our airship uses in Lindblum.”

“Do you know what this is?” Mikoto threw a glance on the royal heir, only to found himself taken aback on how Reishi darkened and flinched at his name.

“These must be the Silver Dragon eggs…” Reishi quietly muttered, as if he was talking to himself. “To think that they are artificially created here...and delivered to Alexandria, things might be worse than I’ve speculated.”

Mikoto hesitantly reached out his hand, only to stop middle way when the royal heir suddenly turned his head to face Mikoto. “I think we should get out from here,” Reishi suggested with a refined smile, ignoring the fact that Mikoto frowned at him with transparent irritation in response for being kept in the dark.

Just as soon as he stated it, there were chattering voices just behind them to their surprise. Mikoto abruptly grabbed them and jumped on the conveyor belt.

“Boss! What are you doing!?” Misaki hissed, trying to keep down his voice.

“We’ll hide inside the barrel. It should get us out along with the other shipment without being found out.”  
  


* * *

 

“Is that all?” Fushimi leant slightly forward toward a pinned girl against the wall with his left arms. A flustered young pub keeper instinctively backed away as much as she could, stuttering as she confessed, “Y-yeah. All the adults are working somewhere else. Once a week, a cargo ship will fly in to get the merchandise. I don’t know what they are making, I swear!”

“And it flies to Alexandria Castle, is that correct?” Fushimi twirled the knife in his hand with ease.

“Yes! It should come today! Please don’t hurt me…Aren’t you Knight of Alexandria? Why are you doing this?” She started whimpering and tears streamed down to her chin.

“I have more important mission to fulfill and you hinder it by holding back information. That's treason.” Fushimi clicked his tongue and carelessly left the empty bar. Without looking back, Fushimi unconsciously scratched the scarred tattoo of Homra symbol bored on his collarbone under his uniform with an annoyed look as he trotted to the wide plain near the farm. He lifted his head with a pleased smirk when the whirring sound of an airship from distant approached closer.

When the first morning light fell into the room, Fushimi rose up out of habit only to find out that the bed in front of him was left empty and neat. He let out insufferable sigh before he left to clean up quickly and walked out of the room with one sole purpose. The village was too quiet and small that he quickly found the one he was looking for from far. He sighed in relief when he spotted Reishi talking to an old female villager in the middle of the farm. However, he immediately walked away before his superior could notice his presence and enforce him to help the lady with farming since it was too much hassle and energy-consuming.

Deciding that he should probably start to do his work, Fushimi went into the only pub, which was usually the prime source of information in every town. Nevertheless, to his disappointment, the shop was lifeless and empty that there was only a young girl approximately on her thirteen tending the vacant place. He abruptly yanked her to the back room of the bar to interrogate her. Even if she was young, as long as she worked on the bar, she should have certain degree of valuable facts coming from the regulars. Although his ‘rough’ method was often disapproved both by General Awashima, he still believed that threat was the best and most time-effective means to extract essential information. Furthermore, none of his superiors were around to discover his indiscretion in breaking the knight ethic. After all, it was quite an effective method. Who would have thought that there was a cargo ship flying in and out of this peaceful, desolated village, much less from Alexandria Castle?

Just when he was getting close to the farm to where the cargo ship had safely landed, the first thing he noticed was hundreds huge barrels and the numbers of adult villagers, bringing in the barrels in a cart pulled by horses at outskirt of the village. Fushimi briskly ran with his saber pulled out of its sheath while the oblivious adults several meters in front of him were too occupied with their work carrying in the barrels into the cargo ship. When some of the villagers noticed his threatening presence coming from their back, it was already too late since the blade had already been pointed on the neck of one of the villagers.

“Who are you!?” One of the men shouted guardedly, especially when there was a hint of recognition in their face when they saw Alexandria’s soldier uniform.

“Now, if you cooperate with me, I won’t hurt you.” Fushimi smirked as he yanked a man around his age before his blade and restrained him in front of him as a shield. “For such a small village, you have quite suspicious activities.”

“Don’t you know? Are you really Alexandria’s Knight?” The villagers watched him warily, but none of them even attempted to oppose him as one of them was threatened.

“Even the higher-up would have a secret or two. So, I’ll just find out what this is about from you.” Fushimi pushed his saber closer to the neck of the young man and drew a trickle of blood. The man around his age immediately shivered in fear and began to sniffle pitifully.

“Please release my grandson!” An old lady hastily stepped forward in panic and cried, “We’re just producing what the castle has requested from us! They provide the machines and the cargo ship. Every week we only have to ship the goods according to the quota and get paid for our work.”

“The last time I remember, this village is supposed to major in farming, no?”

“W-we…last year, the harvest fails horribly because of a hurricane. Things kept worsened for a while and we can’t ask help from the castle since we’ve lost all means to send message. Suddenly there was a demand from the palace for mass-production of the weird-looking eggs. We don’t know what these are for. We simply do whatever necessary to survive…”

“Hmph. I guess you don’t even know what you’re doing.” Fushimi scoffed with disgust. “Now, if you want him alive, do as I say.”

“…What is it?” The older man swiftly went in front of the old lady protectively. Fushimi concluded that he was the chief of the whole process of manufacture.

“I need to take this ship to deliver an important person back to Alexandria.”  
  


* * *

 

“I should’ve known that this is a bad idea.” Reishi scoffed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. He barely felt his arms anymore after some time being crammed inside the barrel along with the other two persons without any space to shift around. To make it worse, the container had been shaking for a while that it made him nauseous; probably they were being transported to somewhere else out of the underground warehouse. They might have avoided from being caught by the villagers by hiding inside the barrel along with other packages, but now there was even bigger issue to take care of. “You should’ve at least considered how to get us out of here before you get us in this mess!”

“It’s not Mikoto-san’s fault! Who would have guessed that this large barrel barely fit us all!?” Misaki immediately came to the defense, although he also began to feel restless with the tingling on his limbs and lack of oxygen.

“I can always try to burn down this barrel though.” Mikoto shrugged sloppily, fueling Reishi’s anger.

“You’ll burn us along.” Reishi snapped coldly. He was about to go on his tirade when the lid of the barrel was out of the blue opened. The sudden light hurt his eyes that he squinted with slight worry. It was just about time for them to get discovered by one of the villagers with all the noises they made, although it was all his intention all along. They would probably get captured for being intruders and whatever in the underground was probably a top secret that he would suffer severe interrogation under the suspicion of being a spy from other country of this village’s undisclosed traffic. However, it was still better than dying tragically from hypoxia for being confined inside sealed container.

What surprised him was actually he recognized the voice of their savior.

“What exactly are you doing in there, Your Highness?”

Reishi swore he could hear amused tone, laced with exasperation from his subordinate’s question. Getting caught in such situation was embarrassing enough, especially by Fushimi, no less. He coughed to cover his embarrassment, before he glanced up, smiling with a suppressed rage. “A lot of things happen. Good thing you come to the rescue, Fushimi. Now, I would appreciate it if you can help us out of here soon.”

Fushimi seemed to consider for a moment before he gave an infuriating smirk, “Actually I’ve got better idea. If I keep you confined in here, it would only take several hours to get you back to Alexandria Castle along with those scoundrels.”

“What!? How is that possible !?” Misaki exclaimed loudly with pure curiosity.

“In case you don’t realize the situation you’re in, you’re actually already inside a cargo ship. They use this to deliver these barrels filled with weird eggs back to the castle. No wonder I can’t find you anywhere, until I hear noises from this storage charge.”

“Fushimi, it’s inappropriate to threaten people.” Reishi remained smiling, yet the royal knight couldn’t help but jolt in terror. While his superior was smiling, his violet eyes were speaking otherwise, and the oppressive aura was so heavy in the air he barely could breathe. Even Misaki averted his eyes away from the royal heir as cold sweats ran along his spine. “Since you’re planning to take me back to Alexandria already, as a reward for your dedication to king instead of me, maybe I should elaborate your contribution in my escape arrangement upon my premature return to the castle.”

Fushimi clicked his tongue and scowled under his breath, “Inappropriate, my ass. You’re the intimidating one.”

“Fushimi?” Reishi asked again in hard tone.

The raven-haired soldier rolled his eyes in transparent annoyance and leapt off from the top of barrel. “Hold on, I’ll pry it open.”  
  


* * *

 

“So, it doesn’t change the situation that this ship is going to Alexandria.” Misaki draw a relieved sigh as he could finally feel his cramping legs again and get out of that small space. It felt quite great to stretch out his muscles leisurely while he glanced at his surroundings. The first he noticed of the plane was the lack of cabin crews that in the narrow storage compartment, there were hundreds of barrels stored inside and yet he couldn’t sense any sign of life around him aside from their party.

Fushimi shrugged as he turned his back against them and climbed up the rope stairs to the ship deck outside. He explained as he left the storage room without glancing back with Reishi trailing from behind, “Not really. It will go to wherever the prince decides to go.”

“I see. Basically we are stealing this cargo ship to get us to Lindblum, correct? Luckily, we even have someone who can pilot the airship.” Reishi sneaked a glance back to Mikoto, who seemed unperturbed at the stare and snorted resignedly. “Thus, I would prefer you to release the hostage before we depart since we don’t need a villager to be the pilot.”

Fushimi looked startled for being busted out and carefully turned around only to find the royal heir giving his autocratic smile. From the periphery of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Misaki looking thunderstruck for his action. He averted his eyes purposely, denying his trepidation to see rejection from Misaki, although the latter didn’t insinuate any kind of condemn. It was startling that although he made sure not to tip off the prince any hint of his misbehavior, he was still found out so soon although he said nothing about it. Clearly, he was taking Reishi too lightly.

“They would not be quite willing in lending this cargo airship without threat. I understand your fast judgment and action. However, while you’ve done well in securing the means of transportation, let’s choose more diplomatic method.” Reishi suggested, contradicting the finality in his tone.

“I simply detain him to guarantee full cooperation from the villagers.” Fushimi leapt out to the small deck of the airship swiftly. The glare of the sunlight reflected on his glasses made it impossible for Reishi to see the existing emotion behind those sapphire eyes. “If it’s your command, then I shall carry it out now.”

Fushimi roughly handled the tied captive before he enforced the latter to get off from the cargo airship. The young man didn’t need a second to dash off to join his family on the meadow field in fright and relieved, not far from where the ship had landed. Fushimi didn’t spare a look longer than a minute at the escaping back from the edge of deck before he returned back to the bridge. On his way, the royal knight could feel the tremble of the floorboards under his feet and hear loud whirring noise of the machine, signaling that Mikoto had finally started the engine and the ship was about to take off.

At his return, as he expected, Mikoto was behind the steering wheel while Misaki was helping him in starting the engine. Being unable to assist with anything, Reishi observed from behind and thus he was the first one to notice his presence as he joined them and greeted with a polite smile. “Good work, Fushimi. Does he safely return to his family?”

Fushimi scratched the back of his hair with a loud sigh and replied, “Yes, as your command.” He was about to speak up again, but a momentary of hesitation stopped him. Reishi couldn’t help but indulge Fushimi by asking him first, “What is it?”

“Why won’t you throw away these barrels out of the ship? You must have known that they are extra baggage. They are no importance to us at the moment and slow us down.”

A sudden dark shadow loomed on Reishi’s face surprised him and he began to doubt that the prince would spill the secret to him after a stretch of stifling silence. Surrendering to his fate that he would probably be kept in the dark like a expendable subordinate, he was about to pretend that he didn’t ask the question when the dark-haired prince finally spoke up, “They are best to be disposed as soon as possible, beyond the castle’s reach.”

“Those are probably just monster eggs. Aren’t you being too unreasonable?”

“Those are not just your normal monster eggs. They will hatch into Silver Dragons,” Reishi whispered as he kept certain distance away from the Homra’s members.

Fushimi cocked his head, trying to understand the meaning behind Reishi’s information, to no avail. Reishi seemed to comprehend his incapability to follow his train of thoughts that he took a deep breath before he elaborated, “Their scales are thick that regular steel blade won’t be able to protrude through and they can fly. While they are unable to spit fire, but their claws are sharp and hard; enough to rip off a giant bear with a single strike. Although several ancient documents in palace library have mentioned that such magic-related technique in old civilization to tame and train them was long lost with technology revolution, there is no guarantee that no one possesses such knowledge. Furthermore, in those documents, there was a period in the ancient times when they were used for war transportation and artillery. The result was devastating, if not inhuman, for the adversary side. The myth marked it as the darkest hour of humanity as half of population was extinguished during the Silver Dragon war, according to the imperial scholar. They are reported to extinct during the ancient war; apparently it is not.”

“Are you saying that someone might attempt to breed and train them for military purpose?” Fushimi put his fingers under his chin, looking perplexed.

Reishi answered with his usual, enigmatic smile before he turned his eyes to stare far beyond the blue sky, “Probably. The perpetrator seems to reside in Alexandria as well.”

His sapphire eyes widened in shock, feeling mortified that he shivered for a second in imminent terror. He was uncertain whether he felt trepidation because of the possibility of incoming war to his homeland or Reishi’s appalling conjecture that sounded unfeasible if it didn’t come out from his mouth. “Are you sure that you’re not over thinking this?”

Reishi finally turned his head to rest his calm violet ones on Fushimi, “That’s what I’m trying to verify.”

Fushimi was about to ask further about the royal prince’s opinion regarding the matter, when the whole ship shook hard as if something big had blasted their airship. He almost lost his balance if it was not for door frame of the bridge room beside him to grab on. 

Misaki was holding on the instruments before him tightly as he yelled, “Did someone shoot us down!?”

“We are high in the air, with a plain cargo airship, no less! Who would even target for this pathetic airship?” Fushimi snapped, although he also shared similar notion. No one was supposed to know that there was a royal family boarding on this ship and there was nothing valuable enough (at least not much people would understand the real value of hundreds of eggs stored just in the compartment in the bottom of the ship), thus even a bunch of air pirates would not even be interested to waste time and energy to raid them. Nevertheless, based from the impact, nothing could cause such quake if it wasn’t for heavy cannons or something equal.

“I’m going to look what it is!” Misaki abruptly darted out of the bridge to the deck without giving much thought about the possible danger he was exposed to.

“Stupid Misaki! You’ll only get yourself killed!” Fushimi barked as he chased after the running back mechanically.

Reishi gathered his balance quickly on his feet and turned to face Mikoto, who also answered him with quiet frown. “From the way it shakes, we lost some of the engines, don’t we?”

“Yes, while it might still be able to fly somehow, but one more hit and we’re dead meat.”

“Then keep steering straight to Lindblum. Leave the foe to us. You can do it, right?”

Mikoto smirked pompously at him, “Who do you think you’re talking to? However, this is just a cargo airship, it lacks in speed department if the enemy decides to strike. Can you handle it?”

The royal heir pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose with a sardonic grin. “Mind your own task, Suoh.” He whirled around on his heel and reached out for his saber on his waist. “I’ll personally kill you if you crash.”  
  


* * *

 

“Is that…no way…,” Fushimi was bewildered as he quickly pulled out the knight sword into battle stance. “Is that the real Silver Dragon!?”

“What the hell is that!?” Misaki shouted without being able to keep his eyes away from the beautiful beast flying just next to their airship. The scales shone like silver coins under the sunlight, although if he squinted, each scales was like painted in a layer of rainbow. From the size of it, the dragon was still young and it was barely half the size of the airship. “Are we going to fight it? How are we supposed to do that if it can fly!?”

The presence of the dragon was enough for Fushimi as a proof that perhaps Munakata’s theory was indeed true and the whole getaway plan might not be as unreasonable as he had thought before. What surprised him further was that there was a young man riding the dragon, and he was someone Fushimi had once seen in the castle. There was no doubt; the rider was one of the Alexandria’s Knight from the uniform he wore as the blue coat rustled against the harsh wind.

“Halt your attack, Knight! The Alexandria’s prince boards on this ship!” Fushimi exclaimed, immediately caught the attention of the latter. “Fulfill your duty as a knight to protect the royal family member!”

The young boy with black hair only smirked mischievously before he struck the reins, pushing the dragon to fly faster until it swerved gracefully by the airship’s side and landed just on the narrow deck with fast beat of its wings, causing a gust of wind that pushed Fushimi and Misaki’s back. Fushimi had to cover his face with his arms to take a quick look of their offender. Once the airstream settled down, the novice knight was still on the back of the dragon with a pompous smirk, looking down at them as if they were pests.

“Well, well, I’m glad to see that you’re alive and well, Prince Munakata.” The voice was childlike, yet it contained so much malevolence for such youth to possess. “I’ve been worried about you ever since you ran away from the palace.”

Fushimi was startled when he heard a soft, deep timbre voice coming just from behind with exceptional calm demeanor. “I’m surprised that it takes you so long to fetch me up. I’ve been expecting you a lot sooner actually.” Reishi slipped forward in front of Fushimi, ignoring the protest from his protector.

“I apologize. I’ve been monitoring you ever since in the ice cavern actually, in case you will return to the castle on your own will. But since you seem heading to somewhere else, I have no choice but to stop you by force.” The latter’s eyes were as black and hollow like beads of black pearls. It lacked of emotion, instead Fushimi could only sense malice in every fiber of the soldier before him and it struck him as strange. He might only saw the boy once back in the palace, but he was certain that he was just like an average, naïve soldier with bizarre dream like being the best knight and hero, completely contradictory to the man in front of him with intimidating dragon under his supremacy.

“Regretfully, I have to disappoint you as I have no intention to return at the moment.”

“Your Highness, just who is he?” Fushimi started to feel alarmed, like his mind telling him to point his sword at his supposed-to-be colleague. Nevertheless, despite the smile and the friendly short conversation, he could read the increasing tension around Reishi.

Reishi threw him an assuring glance back before he pulled his sword out of its sheath and focused on the foe. “I will explain later. For now, we have to bring him down.”

“Oh dear, are you going to fight me and sacrifice these people? You’ll only get them killed and I’ll bring you back to _that place_.” The young soldier cackled like a mad man and he kept spouting nonsense from Fushimi’s point of view. However, it seemed to be something as he noticed a small flinch from the royal prince.

“I will not allow such offense to go unpunished.” Reishi narrowed his violet eyes as they gleamed with fortitude. “You will have to try harder to capture me than last time.”

“Then let’s see if you can even win against my new toy!” The young soldier called upon a sphere with spark of fire on his palm before he threw it toward Reishi with Fushimi and Misaki behind him. “I’m lucky that this one has an affinity to magic! I’ll beat you half-dead first!”

Fushimi prepared for the worst that he resisted not to close his eyes as the fiery napalm came toward them. However, just several inches away from Reishi’s figure, there was a spark and scattered fragments of blue upon the collision against invisible wall that the flame vanished without trace and Reishi remained standing tall without a scratch. “It’s useless.” Reishi said evenly. “My ability is enough to nullify your spell, even without those you’ve stolen from me.”

Those black eyes faltered with dissatisfaction and wrath that the knight glared hard at them, especially at Reishi. “I don’t need magic to defeat you! This dragon is enough to destroy the ship to pieces!”

“As if I would let you!” Misaki hastily charged forward with the metal bat in his hand. When the dragon raised its leg to crush him under its feet, Misaki took his momentum to evade it, slide under the dragon and land a critical hit on the soft, unprotected flesh on its abdomen. It howled piercing scream as Misaki leapt away from the danger zone and it staggered back, panting harshly, to the foe’s rage.

“You brat!” He yelled furiously at Misaki, but a moment of distraction was enough. Fushimi had rushed forward, taking advantage of the time given by the red-haired ex-friend to leap over the dragon’s wing and strike from the back. The young soldier had caught on him a little earlier that Fushimi’s blade only managed to graze his arm. Nevertheless, before he could get out of the danger, Fushimi threw the knives hidden under his sleeves and stabbed deep into the foe’s left arm. One of the blades managed to scratch the dragon’s eye that it shrieked and trashed wildly, causing a series of small quakes on the deck.

“You annoying rats!” The dragon rider winced as he pulled out the knives and pressed his bleeding arm to stop the bleeding with his hand. Furiously, he kicked his legs on the sides of the dragon and it struggled to rise and took off the air above them. “I swear I’ll kill you!”

“Get back here, you coward!” Misaki thrust up his arm with the metal bat angrily as he heard a string of unintelligible curses from the enemy, suppressed by the wail of wind.

“Suoh! How far are we from the South Gate?!” Reishi suddenly shouted, noting that Mikoto had witnessed and heard everything happening on the deck. The glass which separating the bridge from the deck had shattered from the previous attack, thus they could see each other easily.

“We only have to get across a mountain and we’ll reach there. However, the gate guards seem to notice our ship trying to trespass, I can see it closing on us.”

“Will we make it in time?” Fushimi interjected as he whipped his saber to dispose the trickling blood on it.

“We have to. It’s not like we can overpower a dragon with this kind of ship, after all.” Mikoto heaved a sigh, scowling darkly at the sight of the gigantic gate, specifically made for airship gateway, just ahead of them slowly drew together as if refusing them. “It would take several minutes before the gate completely closed. I can try to shut it out as we slide in, if that dragon doesn’t get another engine.”

Reishi tightened his grip on the hilt of the saber, keeping an eye at the dragon falling behind as it was agitated, trying to recover from the direct hit from Misaki. “Just pass through the border gate. He most likely would not chase after us to Lindblum’s territory.”

“How can you be so sure it won’t just soar above the gate and try to thwart us from the other side?” Fushimi asked cautiously.

“He must be wary of Lindblum’s air defense force. Lindblum is the finest country in terms of technology and airships development that Alexandria is paled in comparison. If he tries to breach Lindblum’s security with that dragon, they will without doubt interpret him as a threat and shoot him down before he can even get us.”

“It’s coming!” Misaki immediately warned loudly as he felt the tingling along his spine with blood lust coming from the storming dragon, snarling at them in blind rage. They only had minutes counting before the Silver Dragon would catch up to land its last hit and them to reach Lindblum’s terrain. Suddenly, the light dimmed and he found himself already inside the chamber between entrance and exit gates. The chamber was massive in size and deafening with noise of the intricate apparatus operating the gates.

They barely slipped through the first gate that the sides of ship collided with the metal, crippling the airship’s outer layer with small cracks. Misaki slightly stumbled as the airship shook from the impact while the dragon also managed to get inside with half-crushed wings as it nearly got squished if it was several seconds later. However, it didn’t even slow down in speed. In contrary, it picked up the speed at the cost of its tattered wings, as if it was on suicidal mission.

The dragon swiftly flied close the airship, although it still kept a safe distance from Misaki’s metal bat. The Alexandria Knight cackled with madness and casted another napalm, stronger than before, aiming at Misaki. Just in the flash moment before the fire was released, Misaki felt a harsh yank on the back of his collar and when he came around, his back felt sore with crashed wooden box on the deck behind him, away from where he was before.

“I’m sorry,” Reishi whispered as he stood where Misaki was before with his hand stretched toward the direction of incoming attack. “I will definitely bring justice to you.”

A translucent sea-colored wall flashed between Reishi and the dragon, absorbing the dancing flame into it, to the soldier’s surprise, before the napalm abruptly was reflected back to him and burned the dragon along. The knight screamed in agony as the fire caught him as well and the dragon directly slammed into the exit gate in moment of excruciating pain, causing another explosion and the fire to spread and destroying the gate.

Fushimi was stunned for a moment, disbelief at their great luck to nearly escape death as he watched the smoke rising high from the crumbling gate. The Lindblum would be quite displeased at the sight of their innovation’s state, but Fushimi couldn’t bring himself to care. They could always feign self-defense if they were about to be held responsible about it. He released quite a relieved sigh and took the weight off his feet carelessly on the now-shambled deck. The raven-head didn’t waste his breath though to immediately glare at the calm violet eyes. “I think you have lot of things to explain. What is this all about?”

“Since you have been involved too deep in this, it would be inconvenience if you start to make redundant assumptions.” Reishi huffed as he knelt down slowly before Fushimi to allow him some rest as well. “He is one of the Alexandria knight, however he is not precisely the man himself. There must be someone controlling his mind.”

“What?”

“I believe he would be the current Head of Royal Magician, Isana Yashiro.”


	5. Obsidian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: K project and FFIX belong to each respective producers. *cries a river*
> 
> I'm so sorry for a very late update! *kneels* I procrastinated too much and exams drove me crazy, so it ends up taking 2 months to finish...I truly thank you for foreveravenged97 and Lyun-sama to motivate me writing this chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you after a long wait...T_T
> 
> Once again, please forgive me...As much as I want to express how perfect FFIX is, my writing skill fails me.

“Welcome to Lindblum.”

Reishi lifted his head to find the stiff gaze from the current regent of the Lindblum; the sole leader which managed to flourish his own country into the best in terms of technology and airships. His white hair had grown to shoulder-length and the deep lines on his features had indeed shown that age caught up with him, nevertheless, the wisdom in his eyes never faded.

“Greetings, Regent Kokujoji. Thank you for welcoming us.”

“Forget the formality. Our kingdoms have been in alliances for years and your father is my friend.” The elder king whipped out his fan and averted his eyes toward Mikoto. “First, thank you for your service, Homra. Your work shall be rewarded well.”

Mikoto shifted his weight lazily with a hum of acknowledgement, making his clothes rustled and caught Reishi’s attention. The royal prince chuckled with amusement, gaining a curious look from the king in front of him. “Nevertheless, it never crosses my mind that this abduction is arranged by you, Regent. If you had told me beforehand, I would have been more willing to comply with the mission.”

Daikaku only smirked in delight as he answered, “The task itself is quite perilous. I could not risk information leakage that would harm international relationship between Lindblum and Alexandria by informing you beforehand. On the other hand, it is interesting that you have arranged a similar plan from your side as well.”

“Yet, please pardon the impediment of our arrival due to inevitable detour.” The violet eyes glanced at the red-haired man beside him with disdained, accusing look.

“Indeed. I’ve feared that the adversary groups who are against the royal family have taken the opportunity to assassinate you after the news of a mishap during Alexandria’s festivity reached my ears. I’m relieved that you are unharmed.”

“It seems that being a royalty sucks.” Misaki offhandedly commented, that he immediately yelped in pain with the raven-haired knight beside him pinched his waist harshly and rolled his eyes in exasperation. He scowled under his breath, swearing that he would have hit Fushimi with his bat if they were not in audience with the King.

“You must be exhausted with your journey. Suoh Mikoto, you may leave. The reward would be delivered accordingly to your place.”

Mikoto responded with a slow nod and turned on his heels to leave the audience hall. However, he stopped with a questioning look when Reishi grabbed for his hand. Before he could ask what the latter possibly wanted, Reishi smiled politely and said, “Thank you for your assistance. I bid you well.”

To his surprise, Mikoto wouldn’t even attempt to keep a courteous façade even in front of his employer or his ruler and sneered, “Your way of speaking is still annoying.” Without waiting to see the bewildered look on the latter, he whirled around and continued on in his way to the front gate.

* * *

 

“Well, he is indeed not the most pleasant man as a company, but he is quite capable.” Daikaku coughed to his hand with furrowed eyebrows. The temperature seemed to suddenly drop several degrees and it made the atmosphere so awkward and uncomfortable for him and his counselor. He had to admit that the last thing he was expecting from the leader of Homra was to pay some respect toward royal families, but the regent certainly didn’t anticipate that the red-haired man would be quite comfortable enough around Reishi to throw of some discourteous remarks unnecessarily. After his long acquaintance with Homra as business associate, he had known that Mikoto mostly just ignored or didn’t answer if he didn’t feel like it, after all.

However, it was obvious that the latter didn’t seem to catch or appreciate the subtle hint of amity that Reishi noticeably frowned upon it. The young heir appeared to restrain himself from spilling Mikoto’s blood on the freshly bought red carpet and masked his malicious thought behind a cold smile.

“I would have to disagree,” He paused hesitantly, “Uncle.”

The corner of Daikaku’s lips twitched upward slightly as he said, “It has been a while since someone calls me that.”

A darkened gloom fell on Reishi’s feature as he sighed, “After the last deadly pandemic, Alexandria seems to drift apart from its alliances.”

“I know.” Daikaku stepped down the short flight of stairs from his throne seat. “However, I send for you here for another reason. Although we do not have the detail of the occasion within Alexandria due to the sudden seclusion, we have known about the disturbances around it. If we acted directly, it would inevitably break into a war, thus I request the Homra to bring you here to safety undercover before you get caught up in the heart of the battleground.”

“I see that you have caught the wind of the conflict,” Reishi bowed his head as he smiled reverently. Although it had been quite a while since he last saw the elder, but the latter was still perceptive, if not even sharper. Standing before the Regent always made him feeling exposed under the scrutinizing stare. When he and his brother were children and visited Lindblum along with his father for friendly meeting, they always felt a kind of fear toward the Regent with his overwhelming presence. However, when he was older, only then he realized that there was a thin line between fear and respect for Daikaku’s charisma that had confused him earlier due to his immaturity. “Regarding to that, we found a plant manufacturing the silver dragon’s egg at the village by the border. On top of that, they were being created under Alexandria’s supervision. I fear that this may develop into inevitable war.”

Daikaku stood before him with folded arms inside his sleeves with a little shake of his head, “I would not allow such bloodshed. Regardless your father’s preparation, I believe that he would not start the conflict just yet with our airship fleet.”

“However, if possible, I humbly request you for a peaceful conciliation with father to perish his thought of war against Lindblum.” Reishi gazed straight into Daikaku’s eyes with fortitude, which responded him with compassion.

“I will. Once the South Gate reparation is complete, we shall depart to Alexandria.” Daikaku took a seat on his throne gracefully before he gestured for his prime minister. “Even so, you just had a long journey. It would be best if you take a rest today before we continue with this conversation.”

“Please do not worry about me. There is more pressing matter that I need to discuss-“

“Reishi,” Daikaku interjected with resolute gaze. “Get some rest.”

The blue-haired prince stiffened at the firm voice and lowered his eyes remorsefully as he answered, “I understand. Thank you for your concern.”

* * *

 

Mikoto stepped down from the air cab and sniffed the familiar air of the theater district, where their hideout resided as a clock tower. It felt like it had been a long time since he left Lindblum for the previous perilous mission, yet he could only be gone for nearly a week. He had made his way down to their hideout, although he was uncertain that the rest of his crews would have made it back already from the Evil Forest with the whole forest being petrified. He was certain that Izumo would have thought of something to guarantee the members’ security, yet he couldn’t help but feeling anxious until he could see their real presence.

Misaki seemed to be quite excited as he almost dashed along the way, feeling relieved for being home at last. He took in the familiar grand view elatedly, staring at the thick white steam coming out from Lindblum’s palace which also abode the engineer and research ship quarter. It was a recent talk of the citizens that Daikaku had led another historical innovation of building a grandiose airship, empowered by steam out of water, instead of mist. Regardless how convenient mist was as power source of most machinery, it was considered hazardous as it was found causing aggravation and hallucination after prolonged exposure. Thus, people rejoiced at the knowledge of this new safer founding by the current regent.

Mikoto took a note of the abnormal amount of tourists upon the return. While the business flourished at this period of time, he wondered what could be possibly the reason for the sudden influx of visitors.

“Mikoto-san! Look, it’s almost time for Festival of the Hunt!” The red-haired teen pointed at the announcement board in the middle of the city, marked with a large, beautifully sculpted fountain behind it. “I’m glad that we don’t miss it! Would you join the competition this year as well?”

That immediately answered his puzzlement. He had forgotten that every year, Lindblum would hold a tradition of hunting savage beasts, in respect to their ancestors living as hunters. They would be gathered and released to the streets of every district. The participants would have to battle the creatures to death in order to collect points as high as possible. Despite how precarious the contest was with numerous casualties occurring every year, there were more participants tempted by the first prize and the remarkable tribute he would receive upon victory. Some aimed for gold, some aimed for fame among women, and some simply played for sport. While the festival seemed to be ruthless with blood spilled, there was always a great influx of tourists as spectators of the show.

The leader of Homra simply shrugged and gestured for Misaki to follow him as he walked down the flight of stairs leading to the lower level of the district, “Wanna enter it?”

Misaki clenched his fist with animated grin as he ran after Mikoto, jumping two stairs at one time. “Of course! Although you win it every year you enter, I won’t lose easily!”

Mikoto only smirked calmly as he treaded the paved way to the clock tower and stopped before the entrance door. Somehow the building left him with an impression of abandoned and cold, that he felt a sense of disappointment flooding in. He pushed the wooden door, and it creaked as it moved slowly. When the door was opened, a gust of wind slapped his face with a whiff of dust, telling him that no one had returned to their hideout yet. Mikoto was left wondering where his friends could possibly be at the moment.

Misaki trailed behind, inspecting at the forlorn surroundings. While their home was literally at their airship, Homra’s members always gathered in this clock tower when they visited Lindblum to replenish their supplies and meet the customers. Nevertheless, it was all covered in dust to every corner and the chamber was left barren. They only left few furnitures there; a meeting table, few sleeping bags and folded bed, and a cheap long couch, as an emergency shelter if they had to relocate from their airship. “I guess they’re not back yet…”

“Yeah.” Mikoto agreed nonchalantly as he flopped down on the couch, disregarding the flying dust with his sudden weight on the cushion.

“What will you do then, Mikoto-san? Should we search for them?” Misaki wandered around to a corner, with a large amount of various stuffs covered by a grayish tattered cloth. As he pulled the cover, the dirt startled his throat and nose that he coughed with watery eyes. After a while, Misaki foraged through the mount, only to brighten up once he found his favorite skateboard. He was quite good with skateboard and he was practically unbeatable in term of speed once he was on it. Yet he couldn’t use it in the airship, thus Misaki often left it behind to collect dust in this hideout until his return.

Mikoto cracked his neck and yawned, “No. We’ll wait.”

“Then how about if we join the festival as we wait?” Misaki suggested with apparent optimism in his childlike eyes. Mikoto’s eyebrows furrowed thinly at the expectation, and sighed as if he had just agreed to do the most troublesome request. “…Fine.”

“Then, let’s go to the palace hallway and start the registration!”

“Calm down, kid.” Mikoto stretched his arms and used his arms as his pillow. “We just got back from there.”

“But the registration will be closed today on the evening. The festival will start tomorrow after all.”

That caught Mikoto’s attention and the red-haired leader mentally rolled his eyes at the trouble he just got in. They had just returned barely alive, thanks to the silver dragon they had encountered before, and now he had to work out by hunting down the beasts so soon? Youth was definitely convenient; nothing seemed to faze or enervate Misaki out.

* * *

 

There was a long line at the registration desk on the castle’s foyer, although the listing period was almost over with the sun as a contrast scarlet to the mauve colored sky. It was almost chaotic with soldiers running around to keep up the security and make sure that the practice was running smoothly. In the castle’s front yard, several meters away from the registration desk, there were several carts, which confined the wild savages that would be used as materials for festival behind the steel bars and wooden doors, lined neatly. Occasionally they could hear eerie scratching sounds and faint howls coming from the inside. A platoon of guards was always on constant watch to ascertain that no beast had escaped their cage prematurely and posed danger to citizens.

“Oh? You’re entering the festival?”

Mikoto frowned darkly at the voice coming from his behind. Beside him, Misaki also suppressed a scowl at the sight of familiar raven-haired soldier beside the prince. “What are you doing here?”

Reishi tilted his head and smiled mischievously as he replied, “I just feel like strolling around the city.”

Mikoto gazed at Fushimi with pity when the young knight muttered under his breath, “Liar. You ran away from your room. You even made me help you. Why don’t you just put a sign over your head for all assassins so they can kill you?”

“Now, now, Captain. It’s just a short walk.” The young prince seemed to have fun from teasing his subordinate instead of looking around the city.

“In case you forget, the security is too lax in the city to guarantee your safety since they are too busy with festival’s preparation. Yet, you have to wander although your life could be in great peril just because you feel bored!” Fushimi raised his voice, struggling to keep his composure. He might be demoted for raising his voice at the royal heir, but it seemed to be a better choice for his sanity in long run than being the difficult prince’s bodyguard any longer.

“You’re exaggerating.” Reishi heaved a sigh before he turned on his heel. “Well, I guess I better return before my knight starts lecturing. I wish you good luck with the competition, Suoh, Yata.”

“Aren’t you joining the festival?” Mikoto queried absentmindedly. The royal prince was well-known with his swordsmanship, thus he thought that the latter would certainly join the festival to hone his skill. Instead, Mikoto received a sharp glare from Fushimi. If a glare could kill, a thousand knives-like glares would have brought end to his life.

“I’m afraid not,” Reishi said with a soft laugh. “Regent doesn’t permit it, since I’m supposed to lay low at the moment. In addition, I don’t think getting drugged by my own personal bodyguard would be a pleasant experience.”

Mikoto and Misaki shared the same identical appalled look at the hideous relationship between the Alexandria’s members. While it was not quite impossible for Fushimi to resort to such dirty method to ascertain Reishi’s wellbeing, the royal prince himself was quite obstinate to drive Fushimi crazy.

“Well, I shall root for you from spectator’s place.” The dark cloak rustled as Reishi walked away with the hood over his head. Fushimi clicked his tongue and followed the suit, keeping small distance between him and the prince. When their backs blended in the sea of people and vanished, only then Misaki realized that he had been holding back his breath. The chill atmosphere around Reishi always throttled him for unidentified reason. Somehow he feared the latter, although the very person himself never had any malice intention or caused any harm toward him.

Misaki definitely missed the comfortable warmth shared among the Homra’s members, after such encounter. He even wondered if he should salvage Fushimi, the one that he used to despise to the core of his soul, from the devil’s clutch, named Munakata Reishi soon before his ex-childhood friend lost his sanity.

* * *

 

Reishi slipped through the crowd lithely to stand behind the edge of highest arch bridge, where people said that it was the best place to see the whole gigantic city of Lindblum. Since early morning, it was quite boisterous with the excitement thickening in the air. The guards were patrolling to make sure that there was no civilian roaming in the streets before they released the beasts, although it proved to be difficult to accomplish with the massive area of the kingdom to cover. Covering one district was quite a challenge to begin with, despite the amount of dispatched soldiers. But the regent had permitted of using all three districts for greater entertainment, aside from the Grand Castle.

The carts containing the beasts had been towed away to respective districts. The constant adrenalin-induced chorus from the spectators since earlier seemed to influence the savages as well as the scratching sounds worsened compared to yesterday. From distance, he could witness that one by one the door of the cart was opened and the soldiers were running away to seek shelter for their lives as the beasts poured out from the confining cage with blind aggravation, attacking anything moving.

Excitement bubbled up within him as the sound of horn resonated loudly, notifying the start of the game. It died down rather quickly when Fushimi threw foul comment though.

“Why do we have to watch with these commoners? Moreover, what’s so exciting with chasing after animals?” Fushimi remarked as he stood beside Reishi with bored expression. He even folded his arms and leant against the parapet bridge jadedly.

“This is the best spectators’ view since we can see the whole Lindblum from here.” Reishi countered as his eyes scanned the vast area before him, admiring at the rapid growth of Lindblum. The last time he set his foot in this kingdom, there were less houses and flying airships. Now he barely recognized the roads and the buildings.

Among three kingdoms on this continent, Lindblum was the most flourished kingdom with its technology development. Alexandria was known as the most beautiful kingdom, emphasized by the natural beauty surrounding it while Burmecia was the kingdom with longest history of sculpture and music. Thus without doubt, they were radically behind Lindblum in terms of military resource. However, despite its advance technology, Lindblum’s ruler was often too occupied in their research and passion with airship that they had no interest of waging a war against the neighboring countries, to Reishi’s relief. Moreover, these three kingdoms had been keeping a good relationship and watched for each other’s back, until recently. His concern began to sink in.

While Alexandria appeared peaceful on the surface at the moment, he no longer could imagine that conflict was far behind. He might have warned Regent Daikaku for the likelihood of Alexandria’s sudden attack to its alliances and the perpetrator behind it, so to gain his assistance to subdue Alexandria’s armies in case it decided to proceed with warfare, but he still had no idea how to warn the Burmecia without causing friction to their international relationship. Burmecia was separated from the Alexandria by mountain ranges and it was much faraway than Lindblum, thus the royal family only visited the kingdom during meetings. Their relationships with Burmecia were not as close as it was with Lindblum.

He had intended to request for Daikaku’s aid to mediate the discussion, nevertheless it seemed to be a selfish demand, considering that the elder had a kingdom that needed his presence with the imminent threat from Alexandria.

A snap of fingers abruptly halted his train of thoughts. Fushimi craned his neck with a frown as he asked, “What are you thinking, Sir Reishi?”

The royal prince resisted a chuckle as he noticed a stuttering from Fushimi whenever he called him by first name. The raven-haired knight probably would never get used to address him that way.

“Nothing important.” He fluently lied and focused back to the tournament. Apparently the game had started and the participants all scattered in the districts, slaying the savage beasts to collect points. It caught his interest when he saw a prominent young man with long jet black hair tied into ponytail slashed the beasts down gracefully with his katana in the Industrial District. His agility was another aspect that contributed to his easy win against the beast. The black-haired man leapt to an inn’s wall to outmaneuver the enemy and land behind it, finishing it off. Reishi put his hand under his chin with high regard, “Look at that. He is quite fast and athletic, isn’t it just remarkable?”

Fushimi only threw a disbelieved look, knowing that Reishi had peculiar interest in things like mythical beings or supernatural existence, including people with extraordinary agility, “Didn’t you say that you are going to support Suoh and Misaki?”

Reishi pondered for a moment before he replied with feigned ignorance, “These are two different matters. I’m simply saying that man is pretty good.”

Fushimi rolled his eyes before his sapphire eyes looked around for Misaki. He told himself that he only watched his ex-friend’s performance just to mock him if he caught the latter making mistakes, although he was really wondering why his heart was beating way too fast for a mere excitement. When he caught the sight of the red-haired teen, Misaki was swerving a wild wolf with his skateboard to avoid the attack and took an acute turn to hit it with his bat on the vital point. Although the latter appeared to be slightly weary, he seemed to be unscathed. Fushimi unconsciously sighed in relief before he realized that his superior was giving him a knowing look with inscrutable smile.

“What?”

“I guess you are still friends, that’s all.”

Fushimi threw him an annoyed look as he clicked his tongue. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

* * *

 

Mikoto landed a blow to the diving sparrow, which attempted to assault him with its sharp beak and claws. It crashed to the building’s wall and fell unconscious to the road. Although it was a tournament, he just couldn’t get the mood as he had expected since those stray animals were weak that he was quickly bored of it. He took his sweet time, strolling in the Business District as if the game and spectators didn’t exist. Deep down, he was hoping for a better opponent, for example the Alexandria’s royal prince, which he would never get the opportunity to challenge without getting imprisoned.

As soon as he was about to turn in the corner, he heard a shrill of cry not far from his place. Mikoto hastily ran only to find two children huddled to each other before a huge bull with a pair of long, pointed horn grinded its feet on the street, as if building a momentum to strike its preys. The paved road where it stroke its feet was crushed into small dust.

The terrifying bull, Zaghnol was usually released at the near end of the game, as the strongest enemy to defeat with highest point attached to it. On its skin, Mikoto could see open gashes and blood, possibly the blood of the failed contestants as well as the creature itself. Even when Mikoto was on its behind, he could feel the bloodlust and fury emanating from the wounded savage.

He wondered if the security responsible for the tournament failed to evacuate those children in time before the game started. Nevertheless, the reason for their presence there was no longer important. All things left were to rescue the children and deliberate the beast from its suffering in most painless way. Mikoto dashed while bending down to grab some pebbles and pitched it to the back of the bull. It wailed loudly and shifted its attention to Mikoto. The ground shook under his feet as it turned around to glower at the red-haired man.

Suddenly, there was a shadow of black, leaping down gracefully from the top of the roof to land between the children and the creature. It was a man, with long black hair and black coat trimmed with gold. His eyes shared the same color with the summer sky. On his waist, hidden under the cloak was a katana. He shifted until he stood tall in front of the quivering children, shielding them from the creature’s sight, in case it reverted its attention back to the defenseless prey. Mikoto’s eyes met his for a brief moment before the latter made a curt bow to him and stated, “Please allow me to assist you in defeating it. I shall protect these children.”

Mikoto’s lips quirked upward into a smirk, “Why not?” That man across to him was probably another contestant, but Mikoto could see the confidence and the resoluteness behind those azure eyes. From a quick assessment, without doubt that young man had above average skill for his age. Certainly he would be able to fend off the beast without making himself another burden for Mikoto to protect.

The raven-haired man bowed deeper and said, “Thank you.” He pulled out the katana elegantly, and the steel sword shimmered with silver light under the sun. Mikoto could feel the condensing pressure surrounding the arena as the latter focused his concentration, making his presence known by the giant bull. Zaghnol appeared to be in dilemma for the first prey to strike as it stood between Mikoto and the new accomplice. That moment of waver was enough for both of them to strike simultaneously.

Mikoto leapt and landed a critical punch on Zaghnol’s head while the black warrior ran and glided between the creature’s feet and stabbed directly at its heart through its thick hide. The young raven swiftly leapt to keep his distance, waiting for Zaghnol. The beast swayed, as it struggled to keep standing with blood spilled more on the paved road. Mikoto’s amber eyes bored on the warrior instead of the bull, knowing that the creature didn’t have any energy left to charge. Those azure eyes gazed at the giant bull with compassion. As the giant beast fell and stopped breathing, the stranger closed his eyes and bowed, as if offering it a silent prayer or an apology.

Just as soon as they brought down Zaghnol, a loud trumpet blew, signaling the end of the game. The raven-haired swordsman sheathed back his sword while he was trotting until he was before Mikoto and graced him with thankful smile. “Thank you for letting me to assist you, although it seems that my aid is unneeded, in the end.”

Mikoto smirked and gave a light pat on the young man’s shoulder. “So are you. You don’t seem to need my help, either. The beast is all yours.”

“No, no, I can’t possibly do so. You found it first.”

The red-haired man shrugged nonchalantly and thrust his right hand for a handshake. “Your hit kills it. Name is Suoh.”

The raven-haired flustered a bit awkwardly. He seemed not accustomed with getting friendly with strangers, although he took Mikoto’s hand and shook it. “Yatogami Kuroh. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Mikoto frowned at his courtesy. Somehow his polite speech felt familiar, and the image seemed to overlap with certain infuriating royal heir. Nevertheless, Yatogami gave a sense of naivety and transparency, like a young child going on his first expedition to see the world, unlike Reishi.

“I’ve never seen you around here. Are you a traveler?” Mikoto asked, as he watched Kuroh examining the children for any hurt. The raven teenager dusted off the boy’s short pants and encouraged them to get into a safe place, until the guards took care of the rest of the stray beasts. Once they scrammed, Kuroh turned to face Mikoto with a determined look. “Yes, I am from Burmecia. I’m on a mission to meet Regent Kokujoji Daikaku as per request of my master. Nevertheless, I was ushered out by the royal guards of the palace since I didn’t make any prior appointment or bring a letter of identification. Thus, when I heard that the winner of this festival would be granted one wish and a meeting with the Regent himself, I decided to participate.”

Mikoto seemed to be amused, thinking that this kid was too loyal for his own good. “Well then, all more reason for you to rack up the points to do your mission.” He then whirled around and waved carelessly. “Good luck.”

* * *

 

Misaki brimmed half pleased, half disappointed as he stood next to Mikoto on the assembly hall of the palace. He got the opportunity to polish his combat skill as well as to let off some steam with the Festival of the Hunt, although he still felt little frustration with his and Mikoto’s loss. The participating combatants were summoned to the grand hall for closing ceremony, although most of them could not take a stand because of their injuries. Aside from him, Mikoto and the winner, there were no one left to take the stand. He heard from the soldiers that most of them were injured after attempting to fight Zaghnol, while the rest had been eliminated by weaker beasts. They might be hunters and warriors, but none of them could match against the giant bull.

In front of him was the Regent, sitting on his throne seat, while the Alexandria prince also showed up with his seat far next to the Regent and Fushimi standing beside him.

Kokujoji snapped his fan close and began his speech, “That was marvelous. Congratulations. We shall grant you the title of ‘Master Hunter’ and your reward. What shall it be?”

Yatogami took a step forward until he was before stairs to the throne. “I require nothing but a meeting with you, Regent. I have been sent by my master, the King of Burmecia.”

“Oh? Did he send you to deliver a message?” Kokujoji rose from his seat and climbed down the stairs.

The raven haired knelt like a proper knight and bowed his head, “No, he said that Regent would know the reason for my arrival. I was sent to bring back the message to him.”

The aged king looked puzzled for a moment when suddenly there was a commotion just beyond the grand door. The next second, a Lindblum soldier abruptly interrupted the meeting and brought in a heavily wounded soldier with attire resembling Burmecia in panic. “R-Regent, it’s emergency!”

Reishi and Daikaku hastily approached the bloody soldier and the rest of spectators stepped backward to give way as he weakly spoke, “Please pardon my intrusion…I bring the urgent news…from our king.” There were black stains in the middle-aged soldier’s uniform and a slash wound had blinded one of his eyes. Blood was dripping from his head, down to his chin while there was a crimson trail behind him as he dragged his feet, smearing the marble floor with blood.

There was a hint of recognition on Kuroh’s eyes that he rushed to kneel next to the soldier, taking his arm around his neck to support his weight. His complexion turned pale with dread, although he kept silent to let the knight to fulfill his duty to deliver the message.

“Please continue.” Daikaku came closer to get a better hearing.

“Our kingdom was being attacked by some unknown force! We are severely outmatched! Please send reinforcement immediately!” He wheezed painfully as he spoke. “There was a swarm of dragons coming from the sky…”

“Rest assured. We will send reinforcement to Burmecia immediately.” The Regent declared as he nodded at his Prime Minister. The advisor bowed and pulled back from the stage to gather manpower.

“Thank you, Regent! The king…and all of Burmecia will be most grateful!” The man brimmed with hope although he appeared weaker as time passed. Then he closed his eyes in relief and slumped forward in Kuroh arms, to the raven-head’s grief.

“Please rest now, we shall tend your injury.” Daikaku commanded and the Lindblum’s soldier was about to carry the injured man when Kuroh stopped the latter.

“It’s too late. He is gone…” Kuroh carefully laid the body down and offered a quick prayer. “I can’t believe this is happening when I’m away.”

Daikaku sighed with his eyebrows creased closer into a deep frown as he signaled his soldier to carry the body and give it a proper funeral. Just as soon as the knight brought out the corpse, the prime minister rushed into the hall to report, “This is a problem, Sire. Because of the festival, there are hardly any troops left to be dispatched. It will take time to mobilize.”

Daikaku folded his arms inside the sleeves in front of his chest, “…Call back the 4th aerial division patrolling the border.”

“But Sire, if we do that, we will lose our eyes over Alexandria...” The Prime Minister argued.

“Assisting Burmecia is our priority as their ally,” Daikaku interjected with a sharp look, insinuating that there was no room for discussion for his decision.

Kuroh promptly stepped forward and knelt before the Regent, “Forgive my rudeness, Regent. I would like to return now. I cannot wait for reinforcement while knowing that my master is in great peril.”

“I understand.” Daikaku nodded and turned his head toward Mikoto. “Then, I ask you, Homra. Would you give us a hand as a reinforcement to aid Burmecia? I shall reward you for your service handsomely.”

Mikoto threw a glance at Kuroh and Misaki before nodded, “Sure.”

“I thank you for your kindness, Regent.” Kuroh said as he looked up at the king of Lindblum with respect.

Daikaku quickly shifted his gaze at Reishi with warning look, “Reishi, you will remain in here. Since the situation has turned like this, although this might not related to Alexandria, your life could be in great danger. I can keep you safe if you stay here.”

“Regent, I’m afraid I cannot promise you. As we’ve discussed before, if the dragons are involved, then there is only one implication.” Reishi calmly argued as he adjusted his eyeglasses to the bridge of his nose. “However, I do realize that my presence there as an heir of Alexandria could intensify the rage of Burmecia survivors, since I will be promptly considered as their enemy. I’m certain they do not wish to hear an empty apology at the moment. Thus worry not, I shall not step into Burmecia until the proper time.”

Daikaku seemed to be unconvinced with his answer, but he nodded regardless. “Then, please depart as soon as possible. I will open the Dragon’s gate. Leaving from there should give you the shortest route to Burmecia if you proceed by foot. While waiting for the gate to open, let us have a feast.”

* * *

 

Fushimi wrinkled his nose at the plenty of food displayed before his eyes in the long dining table, covered by pristine white tablecloth. Various dishes were presented in ceramic plates painted with gold on their rims and the silverware gleamed under the refracted light of crystal lamps above their heads. Myriad colors of flowers were arranged attractively on the ceramic vases lined on the table. Across his seat were the Homra’s members, as well as Burmecia’s knight while the Regent, as the host of the feast, took a seat on the far edge of the table.

While the food was appealing to his appetite to give a taste of each delicacy, the amount of it was implausible to finish on his own. Just thinking about it gave him a lurch on his stomach. In contrary, there was a sparkle behind Misaki’s eyes as they were scanning through the luxury before him. Fushimi resisted a sigh as his ex-friend locked his target on the steak meat glazed with mushroom and pepper sauce just slightly on Misaki’s right.

“The Festival of the Hunt feast is one of our oldest traditions,” Daikaku explained briefly before he extended his hands to his guests. “Let us begin the feast, before it gets cold.”

Just as soon as he finished his speech, Misaki grinned and started to grab the first thing caught his attention. Fushimi rolled his eyes exasperatedly and followed the suit by taking a bite of his food. As expected of the royal family provisions, the food they consumed was definitely savory and delicious.

“You should eat to prepare for your journey, Yatogami. There is nothing you can do at the moment until the gate is open.” Reishi suggested sympathetically as he saw the raven-haired man staring past his food, completely in daze. The black knight lifted his head to gaze at the encouraging violet eyes, only to yield and start to take his silverware to eat, “I understand.”

The plates in front of Mikoto were nearly empty while the royal members barely finished their appetizer. Mikoto was in the middle of savoring his beef when Misaki yawned and rubbed his eyes lazily. “I’m getting sleepy…Maybe I’m too full?”

Yatogami and Daikaku seemed lethargic as well, as they swayed on their seats, fighting off the stupor to no avail. Just as soon as he realized that the food was drugged, his sight instantly blurred and Mikoto reflexively grabbed the edge of the table to stop falling asleep on the table. From the corner of his hazy eyes, he caught a glimpse of the Alexandria prince looking at him evenly. If this was an attempt of poisoning, Reishi had done a proper job to it by keeping an innocent façade thoroughly even before the feast while planning such atrocious crime. Mikoto swore in his mind before the darkness completely consumed his consciousness.

Fushimi was stunned to see the event unraveling before his eyes before he snapped his head to give an accusing, furious look at his superior. “What did you do?” He queried with a disbelieved tone.

Reishi adjusted the frame of his glasses and replied with his typical enigmatic smile, “The time for our return to Alexandria has come, Captain Fushimi. As simply as that.”

“And for that reason, you would poison everyone?!” Wrath slithered into his heart as he recalled the moment Misaki fell from the chair, unconscious.

“It’s just sleeping drug, although the pharmacist did say that it worked quite fast and potent, even for an adult.” Reishi wiped his hands to the napkin and rose from his chair. He took Yatogami’s travelling black cloak and put it on with ease. “I have no choice. With a war coming up, Regent would confine me here. While it was too late to warn Burmecia, if I can stop father and the perpetrator, then maybe we can prevent the war among three biggest nations.”

“He is making the right call! What are you thinking, risking yourself to get killed by returning to the palace? Didn’t you say that the Royal Magician was probably the mastermind of all these? You are delivering yourself a death sentence by going back to the lion’s den!”

“ _Nothing ventured, nothing gained_.” Reishi quoted as he walked toward the exit door of the palace’s dining hall. “Let us proceed, before they wake up. Once Regent is awake, he might dispatch his patrolling squad to stop us from passing through the border. Every second counts.”

Fushimi cursed under his breath and hurriedly followed Reishi’s pace as they slipped out of the Grand Palace, leaving their comrades behind out cold.


	6. Agate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither of these awesome K project or FFIX belongs to me. I just play around with them. XD
> 
> It has been quite a while since last update, since real life is hectic, like usual. This chapter is rather short compared to previous ones, because it feels like a perfect stop before the next scene. Not much thrilling progress with the plot atm. Hopefully the next chapter can be done and posted in 2 weeks since university is more merciful this month.

“He probably wouldn’t leave to Burmecia as he said, but if you find him, protect him at all cost.” Daikaku said bitterly, as if he had taken a hideous pill. Ever since they woke up to find the dining hall void of the Alexandria prince and his bodyguard, the Regent involuntarily sighed with a crease on his forehead. The first one to find them unconscious was the prime minister as he was about to deliver the update news regarding to Burmecia’s recent assault, only to be ghastly appalled by the situation of the banquet. According to his information, approximately three hours had passed since they started the banquet, and yet none of the security guard even noticed the honored guest had slipped past them.

“Shall we send guards to defer, Sire?” The prime minister suggested with a polite bow. “If we employ the surveillance airships, there is small probability of finding the prince.”

Daikaku shook his head and extended his hand with a fan on his grasp. “No, we have no more resource to waste without concrete information. Aiding Burmecia takes our first priority. Regardless, send the message to the border guards to restrict border pass and remain vigilant of Munakata and his bodyguard’s profiles.”

“I truly appreciate your aid, Regent, although you have dire situation on your own.” Kuroh knelt before the king with low head, sounding with clear gratitude. “Please rest assured that I shall protect the Alexandria’s prince with my life if our path crosses.”

“Thank you. You shall make haste now; The Dragon’s gate is opened. It’s located on the Base Level of the palace.” Daikaku stated as he stepped down the flight of stair of his throne.

There was a sense of defeat that tasted so bitter to his tongue. While it was not a fair fight, yet he felt being outwitted in the worst battleground. Although he didn’t speak any of his resentment about Reishi’s recent action, Mikoto had to bite his tongue from voicing out his irritation to the Regent. Instead of wasting time in anger, Mikoto attempted to focus on the more pressing matter and walked down the red carpet, leading to the exit door. “Let’s go.” Misaki was quick on his feet to follow Mikoto’s shadow with his skateboard on his possession.

Kuroh gave a quick last bow, before he rushed to go after his new comrades. He suggested once he was only one step behind Misaki, “Let’s head for Gizamaluke Grotto, just north ahead from Lindblum. Once we pass through the grotto, we will be in Burmecia.”

Mikoto nodded acknowledging as they marched to the palace elevator to bring them to the lowest level with railways for miniature trains, connecting the Palace District with the Dragon’s Gate.  
  


* * *

 

The Burmecia vassal indeed performed his duty well. They wasted only half a day to reach the enormous grotto, supported by natural large pillars at its entrance gate, sculpted by constant raindrops. When they had stepped into the border between Burmecia and Lindblum, the sun still hung high although it already half tilted to the west. Nevertheless, upon their arrival, there was nothing to be rejoiced, especially for Kuroh. When his eyes caught the bloody corpses of Burmecia Guard, leaning against the pillars with lowered heads, Kuroh swiftly rushed to their sides and knelt to check on them, only to find the situation too grim. There was no survivor, and too much sprayed stain of blood on the walls, as if the perpetrator attempted to paint the entrance with bursting crimson flower.

“There are claw marks on all the victims,” Misaki pointed out from Kuroh’s behind with a tone of sympathy. He winced lightly at the gruesome spectacles. “I’m sorry for your loss. Do you know them?”

Kuroh shook his head lightly, although the shadow upon his eyes didn’t vanish as he answered, “No, but I’ve seen them occasionally in the palace. These people are still my kin, regardless I am acquaintance to him or not. We share the same motherland and protect the same king.”

“Mikoto-san, this claw mark, do you think it’s the same dragon?” Misaki turned his head to face at the leader of Homra, who was catching up to them at his own pace. Mikoto quickly assessed the massacre before his eyes, keeping quiet. If Mikoto had agreed with Misaki’s suspicion, he kept his thought to himself.

Kuroh shot up and paced to confront Misaki with anxious look, “Please tell me, do you know what these dragons are? Why are they doing this? The situation was too dire that I missed my chance to ask the Regent, but it seems that you know about them.”

Misaki was startled with the sudden close proximity with Kuroh that he instinctively took a step backward. He glanced at Mikoto, asking inaudibly for a permission to provide the news.

Mikoto let out a deep sigh before he walked past through them and the line of corpses to the opened front gate. Kuroh’s face fell with disappointment for a fleeting second before Mikoto spoke up without even turning around, “Let’s keep going. We can talk on the way.”

Two men immediately leapt off to follow the crimson-haired one. Once they entered the grotto, a sudden chill of air brushed against their skin that Misaki shivered lightly at the sudden touch of uncomfortable temperature of air. There was stationary silence that felt dreary and uncanny; only the infrequent sound of water trickling down from the stalactite to the puddle on the ground could be heard from distant inside. When he sniffed, there was a faint smell like iron, just similar to smell of blood in the air. However, as they got further from the gate, the smell only worsened and the intense smell of blood was suffocating that Misaki felt slight dizziness just from adjusting with his discomfort. Without doubt, this was no longer a grotto, but a graveyard.

Thus, none of them was surprised, when there was another guard leaning against a table in the guard post with dried blood on his uniform. Kuroh was about to turn his head away from the horrible sight, when he heard a faint wheeze coming from the dying soldier. He dashed with concern as he pulled up the soldier’s hands into his compassionately. The soldier’s eyes weren’t focused on him, although a weak tug on Kuroh’s hands told him that he noticed the familiar presence of his kin. The bloodied soldier whimpered weakly as he tried to speak, “Dragons…we were powerless…please protect…the king.”

“Speak no more.” Kuroh interrupted him, reprimanding him to save his energy. “Please hold on, we’ll stop the bleeding.”

“It’s too late…Take…the bell.” The guard smiled weakly with his eyes closed together and blew his last breath.

Mikoto and Misaki could only watched with sympathy at the dismayed vassal, who quietly brought the dead soldier’s hands in his to his forehead, silently bowed and vowed at his valor to protect their lord. After he took a short minute to compose himself, Kuroh rummaged the soldier’s pocket pants, only to pull out a small silver bell in his hand.

“What is that bell?” Mikoto queried curiously, as this was the first time for him to see such a bell with intricate ancient pattern written in it, like ancient characters for important rituals. It tinkled as Kuroh gently placed it in his palms.

Kuroh stood up with a small huff and gestured for them to follow him to the closed gate beside the guard post. The pathway was dimly lit with a row of oil lamps along the walls, guiding them subtly to the sealed door. “These bells substitute keys to open the gate, since it cannot be opened by ordinary means. They are kept only by the grotto’s guards. The sound of it will resonate with the door, and thus opening it. This mechanism is made since ancient times in order to prevent enemies’ invasion,” He fell silent for a brief moment before he muttered on darkly, “although this device seems no longer serve its purpose.”

Kuroh lifted his hand and shook the bell. It rang rather loudly, only to be followed by another echoing chime of bell on the door in perfect tune before the smaller one shattered into fragmented dusts. The ground shook lightly as sound of bell withered and the door was opened, to Misaki’s amazement. Kuroh didn’t spare any second in idle as he swiftly walked through the stone door with determined step.

However, just as soon as he passed through the bell door, there was a silver dragon, smaller in comparison to the one that Misaki had once faced on, perched on the bridge above them, roaring threateningly as its amber slit eyes shifted to them. The compartment was spacious and the ceiling full of stalactites was way up high, allowing enough room for the dragon to move. The thunderous howl reverberated to the walls deafeningly that they all abruptly covered their ears with their hands with a wince.

“Who are you?” A young girl with chestnut hair to her shoulders queried with a monotonous tone, giving them a hard stare with her blank lime-colored eyes while she was perching on top of the dragon with pool of blood of dead men beneath its feet. Her white robe with embroidery of guild of Alexandria’s royal magician emblem from golden thread on its seams fluttered slightly as she shifted and leant forward as if trying to get a closer look at them. “Master doesn’t mention about you. But if you interrupt me, I will have to take your lives.”

She leapt off the creature gracefully, only to thrust her hand forward to signal her command. The dragon promptly took off and dived down to assault them with its fang and claws. They barely managed to escape the sudden attack only with a scrape and Mikoto quickly sprung to lead them and their new enemy to the vast assembly area in the middle of the chamber. Fighting in small space would only provide advantage to the flying beast with them having less room to elude the upcoming attacks, after all. However, just as soon as Misaki lined up next to Mikoto into a battle formation, Kuroh yelled out from their behind, “There are two of them! We’re surrounded!”

Misaki turned his head around only to find truth in the black vassal’s words. Another dragon with similar size to the one in front of him landed gracefully, causing a sudden gust of wind with its beat of wings. A falling silver feather gleamed with bright colors even under poorly lighted place on the stone floor, near the sturdy feet of the beast. Its golden-slit predator eyes were locked on them, waiting for its opening to get past through their defense. Kuroh stepped back while keeping an eye on the enemy in front of him until he bumped into Mikoto’s back and whispered, “It will be dangerous if we are trapped. Please allow me to handle this one.”

Mikoto only nodded in agreement and prepared himself for the struggling fight. They only managed to escape the dragon previously when they glided to Lindblum with a display of magic from Reishi, although they naturally wouldn’t fare well with aerial battle. Nonetheless, despite the hefty space of this grotto, the compartment would constrict the dragon’s movement, thus eliminating its aptitude to fly greatly. The setting had enforced the ancient dragon to combat on the land, which was a field out of their fortes.

Kuroh reached out for the hilt of his sword; the blade singed as he unsheathed it, breaking it free from its slumber. The young dragon before him snarled at the threatening gesture, although it remained still on its place, watching warily. The atmosphere went still as if the time was frozen, until there was a screech coming from the dragon before Mikoto. It flapped its wings furiously to intimidate them and immediately leapt off to dash at them with sharp talons aimed to kill. Mikoto brought forth his flame to his fists and waited to counter the attack. As if capable of reading his mind, the silver creature swerved to the side, trying to get into Mikoto’s blind spot, only to give a yelp in pain as Misaki steadfastly hit its leg while maneuvering nimbly with his skateboard like a crow. Without giving an opportunity to fight back, Mikoto threw a critical hit on its vital spot below its feathery neck. The dragon faltered, struggling to keep standing with dignity.

Kukuri perched by the bridge, watching from best spectator seat to see the fight beneath. She observed as the black-haired vassal leapt away from the second dragon skillfully, only an inch away from its claw from tearing his raven coat. His figure somewhat rang a bell in the sea of her memory, although it was so distant and obscured with a mist clouding over it. All she could hear was the command in her mind, repeating it like a mantra, telling her to guide the dragons to open the path leading to Burmecia by force and eliminate any obstacle indiscriminately. There was a faint stab of pain echoing that sounded like her own voice crying desperately, but it gradually disappeared, especially once the trail of blood of fallen soldiers dragged on further behind her and dragons that were given by her master.

Regardless, it appeared that the hindrance was nothing to be taken lightly of. She snapped out of her trance when a pitiful wail of fallen dragon reached her ears. Once her eyes landed on the figure of her twin dragons lying still on the cold floor, meeting their demise much too early, she clicked her tongue and dusted off her robe. While she couldn’t feel any attachment to the creatures given to her, they definitely belonged to her master. She would certainly earn his wrath if he knew that she had failed her mission and lost the assets of war. However she had no choice but to pull back. As one of the respected royal magicians of Alexandria, she had rather ludicrous resistance toward physical attack and these three intruders were fine combatants; there is no doubt that she was out of their leagues.

Misaki sighed and flipped off his treasured skateboard, while staring at the lifeless remain of the dragon, “Well, this one is rather easy, unexpectedly.”

“Nevertheless, we can’t underestimate them if they attack in herd.” A calm voice approached them as Kuroh wiped off the blood from the blade with a white sheet. The second dragon lied still behind him, breathing raggedly as it struggled to take its last breath.

A feminine voice rang loudly in the midst of silence, immediately gathering the attention back to her. “It can’t be helped since they have only just hatched yesterday. Now that I’ve accomplished my mission, I bid you farewell.” She whistled a high-pitched shrill and a heavy sound of trembling beat of wings was in the air.

“I won’t let you!” Misaki shouted from the below of the bridge where she had sat on before, but he gawked in awe when a mature dragon, much larger and vicious than previous ones answered the call of its summoner. The light jade hollow eyes flashed with a smirk as she jumped on to the dragon’s back. It soared close to the ceiling in a heartbeat and the woman snickered, “It’s a folly for you to get in Master’s way. You will die sooner or later.”

Misaki gritted his teeth, seething angrily at the escaped foe. Nevertheless, he couldn’t deny a tiny relief in his heart that the woman had vanished from his eyes. Although she was an enemy, he still wished to uphold his principle not to harm a woman, unless it was really necessary.

Kuroh swiftly rested his katana back to the belt on his waist and briskly proceeded through the darkened path of the grotto, refined into stairways leading to the exit. His feature had paled considerably with a hint of anxiety, “I have to go to Burmecia to protect the king quickly. Now that the enemy has advanced this far, I fear for his safety.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him safe!” Misaki exclaimed optimistically, earning himself a gratitude smile from Kuroh as they rushed to the exit of the border, stepping their feet on the damp soil. There was only murky sky above and eternal rain to greet them, signifying that they had indeed reached the terrain of Burmecia.  
  


* * *

 

“I can’t believe you.” Fushimi pinched his forehead with his fingers, resisting a deep sigh. The man in front of him tilted his head with curious look. He was wearing the same black coat he had snatched away from Burmecia’s messenger, but there was no trace of royal blue strands. If the General caught a glimpse of it, Fushimi wouldn’t even want to be there to witness her hysteria. “Do we really have to do this?”

Reishi tugged his freshly chestnut dyed side bangs with an accomplished smile, “We cannot risk of getting caught at the border and Regent might have spread the news about our escape, so a disguise is necessary.”

A sigh escaped Fushimi’s mouth for the tenth time since they had arrived before the South Gate border. His knight uniform was discarded before they left Lindblum, to his anxiety, by none other than his employer. At least, he had attempted to preserve it, so he couldn’t be held accountable for losing his uniform since he had no choice but to follow the royal prince’s command. As a consequence, now he looked like a common, pathetic villager, who came to the border for the opportunity of reconstruction work of the broken gate; wearing a worn single-layer green-mold tunic and slightly baggy black pants which they had bought from Lindblum’s old store. Beside him, Reishi was obviously amused with their choice of fashion, stating that it felt comfortable enough to move around. He only had a long-sleeve navy blue shirt and pants, under the black cloak. There was still a taint of sophistication in how they carried themselves, but their costumes did no justice to their ranks at all, in accordance to the prince’s plan of camouflage.

Fushimi yanked his hairs; they emitted a strange odor resulting from the cheap dye they had just used. He really liked his raven-colored hair, but now it was replaced with similar color with Reishi’s that he barely recognized himself when he looked at the mirror. There was only one word to express his feeling at current predicament: _abominable_. He swore under his breath, determined to get rid the paint as soon as their feet stepped on Alexandria’s ground.

“Now we look like siblings, don’t we?” Reishi pointed out with a tone of amusement. Fushimi couldn’t help himself but blatantly rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, no. I’d better kill myself.” The knight muttered quietly, clearly displeased with the whole situation.

“Really? I’ve been thinking that it would delightful to have a little brother.” Reishi put his hand under his chin, still smiling brightly as he observed Fushimi’s appearance. The royal knight shuddered at the thought. “I guess this should be enough to disguise ourselves.”

“Then let’s get done with this. The dye makes my nape itchy.” There was a red rash where the end of his hair was in contact with his fair neck skin, making it irresistible to scratch it constantly.

“Alright. Let’s go over the setting. We are siblings from nearby village and come here because we hear that there is open recruitment for labor work since the South Gate is broken.”

“Which _WE_ broke. As I said, I don’t want you as my brother.” Fushimi interjected, with an accusing look. “You’re inviting too much trouble with just this one trip. What kind of mess will you cause this time on our way back?”

Reishi reflected back for a moment, only to grin dismissively without an insinuation of remorse. He finally said with a finality tone, not allowing further discussion before he begun to track up the flight of stairs leading to the lowest border of South Gate. “We should move now, and get along with the script.”

Fushimi sighed again and gazed up to see the gate border and the South Gate beyond it, up high on the same level of the adjacent mountain. There were soldiers standing guard before the gate, occasionally performing custom check of travelers’ belonging just for the sake of regulation. From distance, he could see that the South Gate was already under repair, although its gigantic size and its intricate contraception as an airship’s gateway demanded equally substantial time to make it operable once again. It would take quite a while until airships could pass through it once again. Consequently, there was a stagnant flow of airships between Alexandria and Lindblum.

“Fushimi, are you coming?” The royal prince had turned around to gather his attention back. He already made halfway of the stairway to the border.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and hastily pursued Reishi, purposely slacking a few steps behind. By the time he had reached the top, Reishi already conversed with the shift guards, as casual as he could be.

“Yes, we hear that they need some workers to fix the South Gate, so we travel quite a distance.” Reishi started to speak, convincingly getting rid his refined manner of talking. Regardless, the guards looked dubious, despite the effort.

“You look like a spoiled noble instead of labor worker. I bet you can’t even carry one sand sack with this thin hand.” The guard carelessly grabbed for Reishi’s wrist up to the air to make his point. Fushimi’s impulse of duty mechanically seized him and he abruptly stood between Reishi and the guard with feigned polite mask. Before he knew it, Fushimi’s hand already grasped for the guard’s gloved hand and pulled it away from Reishi’s.

“I’m sorry, my brother has just recovered from illness, but he definitely can be useful.” The corner of Fushimi’s lips curved upward as he barged in the conversation, although his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “We are used to work on detailed task, so this should be a perfect job for us.”

The guards exchanged glances, not entirely convinced, to Fushimi’s concern. They couldn’t risk raising a commotion here, and losing their only express ticket back to Alexandria. However, if they decided to detain and interrogate them under the suspicion, he would have no choice but to retaliate.

“Well, we do need more workers after all. Here are your Gate Passes to reach the summit. Get inside and find the supervisor.” The guard gave him a nod and stepped aside to let them pass through the wooden gate. Fushimi exhaled in relief mentally before he flashed another polite smile at them while he was pulling on Reishi’s wrist. “Thank you for your understanding. We’ll work hard.”

Once they got behind the border gate, Fushimi trotted into an isolated tunnel and swiftly hid himself inside the shadow of back alley.

“Well done, Captain.” Reishi praised lightly, beaming genuinely. However, all he received was a roll of eyes and exasperated sigh.

“I feel like I’m losing a decade of my life.” Fushimi smoothed his bleached hair with his hand, looking troubled. To begin with, he didn’t have much hope for being able to get through the gate smoothly. He would never speak it out, but Reishi had too much charisma and royal ambience to be a mere villager, probably due to his upbringing for years that he couldn’t possibly be able to get rid the grace rooted deeply in his movement in a matter of days. He could only be grateful for any deity that heard his plea for an easy ride, for planting border guards who were slacking in performing their duty. He had to admit though that unspeakable fear embedded on his heart when the soldier grabbed for Reishi’s wrist, dreading that they had recognized him.

Reishi said nothing, but beckoned him to get out of the alley and proceeded with their journey. Once they were once again on the outside field with merciless heat of the sun, there was a large but short cable car, painted in steel black. There was a loud sound of whistle, coming out from the train’s funnel and tolling bell, signifying its imminent departure. They rushed to get inside the compartment and took an empty seat by the window far behind. The train was nearly barren with South Gate broken and less travelers passing through it. Fushimi flopped down as he sat, sighing loudly as if to express his discontentment with closed eyes.

“Now, we only have to ride the cable car to the summit of the border. Alexandria is just beyond the summit.” Reishi said quietly as he took a seat across Fushimi.

Fushimi peeked with one opened eyes with a flash of doubt across his blue orbs as he asked, “What is your plan from here on? Are you serious of returning to the castle casually just like that?”

“No, we’ll go to Treno, the city of nobles. There is someone I have to meet.” Reishi propped his chin on his elbow by the window sill, staring to the far distance which started to blur into hazy mixture of yellow and green as the train moved and picked up its speed. The cool feeling of the glass against his forehead felt nice and calming, that he started to feel lightheaded and drowsy. Nights in Lindblum, away from the Alexandria, didn’t provide solace for him, since the concern regarding his father and the imminent storm in the continent constantly plagued his sleep. In addition to his restless sleep, the exhaustion from their trip seemed to saddle him more than he expected.

He didn’t realize that he had truly fallen asleep until the captain raised his voice snippily and shook him lightly on the shoulders. “Wake up! Just how long do you plan to sleep?”

Reishi rubbed his eyes to chase away the fog of sleep. Without giving him enough time to recover, Fushimi pulled on Reishi’s wrist and led him out of the stopping train. Once they stepped down from their compartment, Reishi fluttered close his eyes and took a deep inhale of the comfortable, familiar wind, feeling elated. The combination of scent of foliage, wet soils and gentle zephyr were everything that defined his homeland. He felt so calm and peaceful; not even a loud toll giant station’s clock signifying two at noon above his head could disrupt his reminiscing mind.

Fushimi sauntered until he was standing before the railing with hundreds feet down to the ground ahead of it, ingesting the magnificent view before him. Although the castle of Alexandria was nowhere to be seen as they were still too far away from their destination, it should probably lie behind the vast green plain and row of white and green mountains ahead. Only a little bit more, and he would return to his boring daily routine. Nevertheless, there was a sense of longing to its habitual practice, so much it felt like home to him. He could feel like a fresh breeze had infiltrated into his inner core.

However, they didn’t dwell long in their emotions. Reishi was the first to recover himself and waited for his captain to collect himself. Once Fushimi trotted back to his side with his usual apathetic demeanor, with a smile Reishi proceeded to the road. “Let’s go. If we ride the cable car, we will be close enough to Dali village. Then, we’ll walk to Treno.”

“I believe that you have no intention to spend days there to find this person you’re looking for, instead of going back to the palace?” Fushimi queried, attempting to make it sound less biting or sarcastic, only to fail grandly.

Nonetheless, Reishi pretended not to hear his sharp tone as he entered the next cable car, connecting the summit of border with Alexandria’s land. “Don’t worry. We don’t have that kind of luxury,” Reishi sat on the seat with a tiny sigh, keeping a composed smile in check. Although he might have showed a cold exterior, Reishi felt restless, a kind of awakening excitement in his gut, at the prospect of long-awaited reunion. Time was probably not his best companion at the moment, but no matter how short their meeting would be, Reishi had looked forward for this ever since he decided to take off from Alexandria. With a tiny tug of smile hidden behind his hand propped on his elbow on the window sill, he closed his violet eyes from the world and listened to the blaring noise from the cable car’s machine as it started to gain speed and traveled in swift speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally write Kukuri's appearance! XD *throws confetti* I apologize for the wrong situation though.


	7. Carnelian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither K project or FFIX is mine…I really really really want them though...
> 
> Note: Fufufu, as I promised, an update in two weeks! And a long chapter too! I can’t promise for the next chapter though…^_^; Thank you for all the encouraging comments and kudos~!

Mikoto shook his head, allowing some droplets of raindrop on his hairs to scatter away in the air vainly, only to be completely soaked all over again under the heavy rain. He brushed back the bangs that fell into his eyes with his hand carelessly with a huff. He inspected down to his shirt and raven jacket, which were completely plastered uncomfortably against his skin as they were drenched as soon as they stepped into the border of Burmecia.

It was known as the country with eternal rain, other than the flourishing country in terms of culture and sculpture. Rumors said that there was something special about Burmecian’s terrain, allowing the rain to keep pouring every minute of country’s life. Most citizens of Burmecia probably had forgotten the brightness and the warmth of sunlight, as they were completely used to the murky gray cloud and dark weather. Yet, they never longed for something they didn’t know to exist. Burmecia had remained peaceful as it kept advancing in their cultural heritage; never had a sliver of ambition to wage war and spread their territories to taste the sun.

Mikoto’s eyes swiveled toward his companion, only to find Misaki shivered lightly under the cold rain while Kuroh simply closed his eyes with tilted head, as if reeling the familiarity of his home country to his heart. A thin mist escaped Misaki’s lips as he sighed irritably at his sodden condition. He was only a heartbeat away from asking the others to seek shelter from the merciless downpour, but Kuroh understood enough to propose with a sympathetic smile. “Let’s go straight to the palace. It must be uncomfortable for people who aren’t used to this harsh rain.”

Misaki briefly grinned back with a slight chatter of his teeth out of cold. Giving a quick look on the entrance of the small kingdom, he quickly followed the raven vassal to lead the path to the palace.

The situation of the inner city was comparable to the gloomy climate. There was only silence to greet them, and only eerie howling wind interrupted the stillness of the sound. The houses were left barren, abandoned, mostly in shambles. A remnant, which resembled of a market before it got destroyed, brought a pained expression on Kuroh’s feature. He whispered under his breath, only be withered by the pitter-patter sound of the rainfall, “This place used to be so crowd with people and kids…” The red-haired men remained silent, letting the Burmecia’s knight to swallow his emotion and compose himself. After all, he left this place, full of life with its daily routine, only to return to find it void of everything he had known for years.

On their path to the front gate of palace, the grim sight only seemed to be a refrain of what had occurred in Gizamaluke Grotto. The nightmare of splattered blood on the burned walls and broken doors seemed to follow them even to Burmecia. Corpses of dead soldiers with washed blood by the rain were everywhere, and accumulated more as they went closer to their destination. The pungent smell of iron was getting thicker, despite the perpetual downpour.

Kuroh seemed paler as he advanced, and his feet felt heavier as if they were shackled. He was not exactly prepared for the worst scenario he had been dreading over ever since he departed from Lindblum. What if all he found that he failed to protect his king, the one who had taken a good care of him and nurtured him like his own father even before he could learn to take care of himself? What if there was nothing left for him in this homeland because he was away during crisis? It felt like he was condemning his country to destruction because he took so long to accomplish his mission to meet the Regent and Kuroh just couldn’t forgive his oversight. He should have known that there were other countries that laid eyes on Burmecia’s prosperity. He should have prepared a countermeasure to anticipate this from occurring. These kinds of thoughts kept replaying in his head, without him noticing that they had already stood before the grand gate, which connected the city to the palace.

Mikoto gave a quick look to assess the situation of the locked grand gate. While the thick, metal door was unscathed, the wall of the gate was already half-damaged. Although there was no sign of forced opening of the door, seeing that they hadn’t faced any obstacle to this extent could only mean that the enemy had, in fact, infiltrated further beyond this gate. There was a giant silver bell, sharing similar mechanism with the grotto, up above the gate. Green, creeping vein and leaves swirled thickly on the metal framework which connected the bell and the gate.

“It seems to work like in grotto, right?” Misaki asked with a suggestive motion of shaking a bell with his hand. “Where can we find the small bell to open it?”

A dark gloom fell on Kuroh’s face as he searched for his pocket. “Every soldier in Burmecia always carries one with them, in case of emergency since all of our entrances and exits use same system.” When his finger traced the intricate design of the silver bell, he slowly pulled it out and brought it up to the air. “Because of this system, the enemy probably kills the soldiers in the city to harvest this key.”

A gentle shake of his hand and the silver key chimed lightly against the harsh gust of wind. It sounded like a glimpse of bright spring in the middle of waging winter. As if piercing through the ruthless tempest, the giant bell started to sway and toll loudly, as if to notify the host that the visitor had made his arrival.

“If it rings so loudly, don’t you think we’re actually broadcasting our presences here?” Misaki asked out of blue, with his fisted hand on his chin.

“Doesn’t matter. If they show themselves, it will make work easier.” Mikoto flashed a smirk, which was in the border of mischief and wickedness.

“It might be dangerous,” Kuroh added with his head turned to his companion. “But this is the quickest way to the palace. We can’t afford to take a detour.” As the heavy gate was opened before them, there was a high, straight flight of steps, surrounded by stone columns and illuminated by fire torches on each pillar like a colossal tunnel. Every time their feet stepped on the higher stair, the sound of it echoed against the wall. “Beyond this step is where the palace is.”

Kuroh huffed heavily once he reached the last stair and lifted his eyes, only to be greeted with another despair which didn’t really surprise him anymore. In front of him was a small shrine in the open field, with barely a remaining of the statue of guardian deity placed just in the entrance, which was used as a symbol of protector of the royal family. Under another stairs leading to higher ground of the inner palace beside the holy place, there were corpses of priestesses and more soldiers, which were completely drenched by the rain, as if they were forsaken to their sad fate by whatever deities they had worshipped.

The view didn’t make him stop from going and wishing for the safety of the king. Kuroh only ran faster and faster until he reached his last stop. The castle was quiet and cold, much colder than the weather itself that he couldn’t resist a shiver along his spine. It was almost like an abandoned necropolis. The raven-haired vassal couldn’t resist the burning blood in his veins and the painful bursting heartbeat against his ribs. He leapt off the drenched and slippery tall statue of the deities beside the castle’s entrance with grace in one take of inhale as he caught a whiff of blood. It was high enough for him to reach the connecting hallway in the second floor of the castle. Kuroh glanced down at the gawked Misaki and whispered with his index finger over his lips, “Please keep it quiet. We might be able to ambush the enemies. I can tell that they are inside.”

He immediately landed on the broken marble floor, which quickly was wet under his feet before he rushed to the closed door, keeping watch for any patrolling enemies. Yet, there was only silence to other side of the door. When he decided to slip in through the slit of the wooden door, both Mikoto and Misaki were already on his tail without any sign of exhaustion on their features. If he really had time to marvel, he would praise their stamina for being able to catch up to him easily. Kuroh signaled them with a curt nod before he crawled through the opened door and swiftly hid on the shadow, using the darkness to conceal his presence. There was a large cracked hole on the rooftop of the castle, allowing the rain to pour down heavily and flood the ground floor. From that gap, he could see some creatures like dragons soaring above it. They were probably the reason for the broken rooftop. From where he crouched, he could hear a soft conversation held in the middle of the hall on the floor below.

“This rain is completely annoying. I’m completely soaked down to my toes.” A young man with silver hair scowled as he lifted off his robe from the pooling water. However, the corner of his lips quirked up almost instantly. “But with this great victory, I guess I have to endure this.”

“As I’ve suggested before, sire, it would be better for you to command from HQ, thus you would not have to go through _so much_ trouble here.” Awashima said with a neutral look, although her eyes spoke the otherwise. It harbored deeply-rooted suspicion although her gesture revealed nothing of sort.

“How could I stay behind when Your Majesty leads the troop himself?” He grinned with a mixture of feigned naivety and malevolence. “Moreover, with me leading the legion of dragons personally, it makes the conquest so easy, doesn’t it, Your Majesty? There is no need for Alexandria’s knights to be sacrificed. Now that you’ve seen the strength of my pets first-handedly, surely you no longer hold any doubt of what they are capable to accomplish?”

The older man in his deep red robe simply gave a hollow look at the young counselor before him with a short nod. “True. Although my only concern now is finding the king of Burmecia. We must take care of him.”

Kuroh bit down his tongue to refrain a loud gasp at the news. It felt like a sudden breeze had entered into his lungs and the unbound relief nearly brought him to tears. Nevertheless, he realized that the king was still far from safe when these hunters wanted him dead.

“I have searched the perimeter, yet I have not seen the king. Should I perform another check?” Awashima suggested with straight back.

“You’re wasting your time.” The young man giggled eerily. “They must have fled to the sandy tree house once they noticed our invasion.”

“Sandy tree house…You mean, Cleyra?” The king hesitated for a brief second. “If it’s true, then it will be quite difficult.”

“Unless we can get through that sandstorm, it will be impossible to attack them.” The General stated as she gripped the hilt of her saber tighter.

“Worry not, Your Majesty. I will present you a marvelous display of my power. I am certain that you will be most pleased. It would be wonderful if you could gather your troops near Cleyra. As much as I’m certain that my dragons would be quite helpful to bring victory to you, but they might not be enough since these conspirators would definitely retaliate at full-force.” The man in white robe bowed politely before the king, who nodded at him pleasantly.

“I’ll wait for good news.”

“I can’t allow you to do that!” Kuroh leapt off from the second floor, only to stand before them with pointed sword toward them.

“And who might you be?” A pair of azure eyes was locked on the sapphire ones; hostile and biting cold. Awashima stepped forward to get in between her king and the new guest. Her eyes were calculating, as if measuring the opponent’s skill.

“I’m a knight of Burmecia. I can’t allow you to do as you please after what you’ve done with this country.” Kuroh narrowed his eyes, focused on the Alexandria’s general. He had heard about her achievement. Despite her being a woman, she was not someone he could underestimate. Her strength and glorious battle feat were well-known throughout the continent. She was rumored as merciless and severe, both with her words and her blade. He was often tempted to challenge her in friendly competition; but it never crossed his mind previously that he would indeed face her in such situation. To begin with, no one had thought that Alexandria would be the first to betray the alliances.

“Then I have no choice but to slay you here.” She unsheathed the blade in her waist and took royal knight’s battle stance. Her demeanor was calm and composed like a still iceberg, waiting for him to land the first strike. Kuroh took the challenge and leapt off with a low strike, only to be parried easily. They were in stalemate for a second, resisting with the blades grinding against each other before Kuroh took a step back and exchanged more quick blows with the general.

There was a glint of thrill in Awashima’s eyes. It had been a while since she had found a good opponent to polish up her swordplay since no one really dared to challenge her but the royal highness who was currently missing, although at this rate, the raven-haired vassal was only as good as sparring opponent. Nevertheless, it was a perfect opportunity since she was desperate for a kind of release from her piling stress. They still hadn’t found Reishi even now and there was no news. The last thing she knew was that he was on board of that accursed theatre ship and that said airship had crashed into evil forest, burning into crisp.

People said that he was probably dead, but she wouldn’t believe it. How could she believe such unwarranted news when the royal prince was supposed to be in par against her skill with sword, if not even better? She had asked and even volunteered herself to deploy a search team to rescue the royal heir, only to be rebutted instantaneously to her disappointment because there would be no men to be spared. Just as soon as Reishi had gone from the castle, the king commanded a war against the neighboring countries, saying that there was trusted information that alliance countries shifted their eyes on Alexandria, planning to raid it and an early counterattack measure was necessary. That being said, it was a pre-emptive strike and the first country to fall was Burmecia.

Honestly speaking, Awashima was doubtful regarding the source of information and she was suspicious that it was all the chief of royal magician’s atrocious plan to manipulate the king to destroy the alliance among three biggest countries in Mist continent. Nevertheless King’s words were law and she was not about to question his decision anytime soon. She was the blade and the shield of Alexandria, nothing more, nothing less; just a tool to protect Alexandria. If the king had decided that stomping through Burmecia was for the good of Alexandria’s people, she would not hesitate to bare the sword to the battleground.

As much as she would love to indulge in sweet sensation on how her muscles scream with every maneuvers, the king seemed to oppose her from having a little fun as he tapped his foot impatiently. Just as soon as she was about to land a finishing move, more intruders had joined in to the knight’s rescue. There were two men; one was much younger than the next one, approximately on the same age with Fushimi, and both of them shared similar scarlet hairs, as red as burning sunset.

Kuroh panted heavily as he pulled back to catch up with his breath. He realized that the female general was simply having her fun with him and she was probably only used half of her true power. She hadn’t even showed any of her killing moves, she simply exchanged blows and parries as if she was a professional dancer in a stage stained with blood. He bit his lower lip in frustration at his weakness. He knew that there was still quite a room for him to grow and polish himself, but he was impatient to get the strength to protect. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to protect anyone.

“General, please don’t play around anymore. Now that we have more rats coming, take care of them at once.” The king demanded chilly, staring his eyes at the blonde’s back. Without even looking back, Awashima understood her order. She gave a curt nod and answered, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Awashima casted a magic and bestowed it upon her sword, enveloping with a soft blue glow. In a flash speed, she leapt forward and the metals clanged loudly as Kuroh attempted to block her attack, only to be paralyzed by sudden surge of lightning. Not anticipating the abrupt hit of area attack, even the lightning struck Mikoto and Misaki. Kuroh’s whole body jerked into a locked spasm before he lost all the strength to stand up. He immediately fell and collapsed against the cold, wet floor, fighting the seizure vainly. He could hear loud splash of water and bodies colliding against the stone surface beside him, knowing that he had condemned his new friends into abyss. He cursed his weakness for being unable to fight, and now he was at the mercy of the enemy, waiting the certain death to come.

Mikoto was quite surprised with the sudden attack; he didn’t foresee it that the general was capable of magic herself. And quite a strong one to boost. He struggled, attempting to lift his body with his shaking arms and fighting the tingling electric current coursed through his limbs. However, before he could even bring himself to sit, a heavy weight suddenly pushed him back down to the ground. With a great effort, Mikoto glanced through his shoulder, only to find a growling dragon stepping on him. Its claws scratched his ribs, threatened him between a crushing squeeze and a deadly stomping.

A merry snicker voice rang just before them with sickening sweet poison, “Now, now, don’t try anything foolish. If possible, I want you not to soil my favorite dragon’s claws with your filthy blood. But I also can’t allow you to hinder our plan.”

“Come, now, General. We must prepare to attack Cleyra. Isana, you too. Just leave them, they don’t merit to anything.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Awashima bowed politely before the king before she turned her back against the fallen opponents and walked away without a second glance.

Isana pouted slightly before he shrugged and climbed on the dragon. “Well, it seems you still get to live. Next time, you won’t be so lucky.” As if to emphasize his threat, the dragon lowered its feet on Mikoto, squeezing air out from his lungs and his ribs cracked slightly from the pressure before it completely detached its claw. Misaki whispered a muffled curse at the sight, wincing painfully as his body jerked all over. His voice wouldn’t come out because of the recent shock of lightning. Before he could finish with his protest, with a sudden gust of wind and loud beat of its wings, the silver dragon soared to the ash-colored sky through the hole on the roof, leaving the devastated men with bitter sense of defeat.  


* * *

 

He still couldn’t cease down the amazement from the scenery before him. Fushimi had heard about Treno, the city of nobles, where the city was always shrouded in eternal night as a small part of the world which the sunlight could never reached. Most of the citizens were the nobles from various countries, who spent their idle lives in luxury and worldly temptations, such as gambles, card competitions or antique auctions. In other words, it was more like a resort city, where the rich spent their money and time for entertainment. Thus, he could see rows of colossal, beautiful building, bright with golden crystal lamps from the windows as soon as he crossed the entrance gate of Treno. There was a small fountain with clear, sparkling water pouring and hundreds of coins gold and silver coins at the bottom of the spring.

Although the city looked so stunning from the first glimpse and several guards placed all over the place, Fushimi knew better than to drop his guard around here. A place where wealth gathered always attracted more criminals, just like the light always casted shadow. Rumors said that it was also a den for thieves in a hidden part of the city. He only hoped that the person Reishi had searched for was not one of the slum members.

“So, where will you meet this person?” Fushimi raised the question, only to feel irked when Reishi scanned around the area, as if he didn’t consider asking the direction to the meeting place beforehand. “Don’t tell me you don’t know where to meet this guy?”

The royal prince didn’t even spare him a brief look as his violet eyes kept searching the highest building. “I only know his new address from the last letter, about 3 years ago. We never wrote to each other afterward, so I didn’t have a chance to ask him that. I figure I can just ask around.”

Fushimi nearly barked at the royal heir, only to hastily clench his teeth and swallow down his anger. Nevertheless, his voice quivered as he asked with restrained emotion, “To begin with, this city is pretty crowded and he might have changed address. Even if he doesn’t move, what will you do if he’s not home?” He realized that his behavior was inappropriate, but Fushimi’s patience was already at the end of the rope. They had left Alexandria long enough and he had skipped his work for more than a week. Although he could reason that he was acting as the prince’s bodyguard all these times and he was not slacking off on his duty, he couldn’t be as certain about his safety, both his life and his salary, if the General had decided on punishing him. The longer it took for them to return, the higher likelihood for him to earn the wrath of General Awashima.

Moreover, all these detours meant more work for him and posed more danger to the only heir of Alexandria’s throne. After all, even a single trip to Lindblum didn’t go as smooth as he originally thought.

In addition, his annoyance swelled into edginess because of the accursed ugly and foul smell of the dye on his hair. He really wished to get rid of it as soon as possible, but they barely stopped to rest, let alone to wash away this chestnut stain from his strands. He didn’t mind the clothes, no matter how dull it made him, but he couldn’t tolerate the dye at all.

“I wouldn’t be worried about such things.” Reishi finally turned to give his knight a reassuring smile. “After all, there is only one observatory tower in this city and the person I knew was quite a scientist that he often got too engrossed with his study to come out of his room for a week. And look, at the farthest across us,” Reishi pointed his index finger at the tower hovering so high as if it could reach the full moon hanging low in the sky. “That must be the tower.”

Next to the tower, there was high stone wall like a fortress surrounding the whole city like a large circle. The tall tower was located secluded from the rest of the city, which seemed to be peculiar. It was like a lone existence, forgotten and neglected, while the middle of the city was abundant with vibrant life and pleasure. Fushimi sighed in defeat and stood back behind Reishi. “Fine, then let’s go.”

Along their way, even Fushimi couldn’t say that he was not tempted to look around at what Treno had to offer. There were nobles everywhere in their most sophisticated outfits, laughing and chatting around as if they had all the time in the world; as if there was no looming war upon this continent. He didn’t take interest of what idle chat those nobles might have shared among themselves, but the beautiful sculpted shops and houses, selling luxurious and rare commodities, including weapons. In Alexandria, it was rather peaceful country until recently that there was not much selection range of weapons. The palace only supplied the same cheap metal scrap that barely could be called saber or knives, saying that they were only for defense. He often envied the General since she had a lot of opportunities to visit various places to buy or even synthesize her own weapon since the prince always brought her and her squad on field mission. When he sparred against her, he knew that her possessed sword was a finest-quality saber, suited to her fighting style.

Reishi seemed to understand that he suggested with a little smile. “Although this city looks safe, but we probably need to inspect around. Treno is still under Alexandria’s protection. Why don’t you look around to see if there is any way of this city being involved in the war?”

Fushimi looked quite tempted, although his stubbornness didn’t allow him to be easily persuaded. “We have to hurry to the castle to stop the war, didn’t you say that?”

“We won’t know what we might find here. If you recalled, we hadn’t expected Dali village to have a factory to manufacture war weaponry, yet they did.”

The raven knight scowled half-heartedly before he glared and declared, “Fine! One hour, then we’ll meet in front of the auction building.”

Reishi only waved nonchalantly, feeling a sense of relief for getting rid of his escort and having time to himself ever since in Dali. Fushimi’s back quickly vanished before him as he took a sharp turn, leading to the center of the city. He carried his feet until he walked passed through the colossal theatre building, surrounded by clear lake, which reflected the light of street lamps. At the end of the road was the auction building, where the rendezvous point was. Deciding that it would be utterly tedious to wait for an hour doing nothing, Reishi pushed open the door and entered the structure in front of him.

There was a large hall, lit by golden crystal lamps hanging on the rooftop dome. There were several tables, covered by white tablecloths and a small vase holding a single rose. Around the tables were fully occupied with nobles on the elite-like chairs, speaking in hushed murmur. Reishi only caught fragments of words, but he figured out that they were mumbling their admiration at the auctioned goods. Several feet away from him was a big stage with burgundy-colored curtains latched to marble pillars, and the auctioneer cheerfully spouted numbers. “The original, legendary painting ‘Goddess’s Tears’ for 100,000 gold! Any more offer?”

Reishi took a seat at the most rear and watched at the flow of the auction in silence. Most commodities were indeed gorgeous and a treasure to find, while some claimed merchandises were fakes, but he pretended not to notice. After all, he only spent time here to relax his aching legs after walking quite a distance from the cable car station to Treno while waiting for Fushimi. The last thing he would do was to gather unwanted attention. His troubled mind was quickly drowned in the noise of the crowd.

It was still quite a distance between Treno and Alexandria, and this city was high likely a neutral zone from war, thus he loosened up his nerve before the hurdle he had to confront back in Alexandria. Therefore, he didn’t realize that from the second floor in VIP balcony slightly above him, a pair of amber eyes was locked on him with malicious glint in them.  


* * *

 

Fushimi ran as fast as he could to the auction building, looking distressed as he was late 10 minutes from the promised time, although a small smile tugged in the corner of his lips. He might not find the strongest weapon yet, but there was a new saber clasped on his belt. It was called blood sword; probably due to the color on its blade, as crimson as blood. There was a gold inscription along the sharp steel and the hilt was colored in contrast blue. The first time his eyes landed on it, he felt a kind of attachment. It shared the same color which he had struggled to hate, only to admit that he actually loved the color that reminded him of his old childhood friend.

As he sneaked into the building, as if trying not to make his presence unknown although it was unnecessary with the guests completely engrossed with the enchanting items before them, he easily caught a look on the man who shared the identical dyed hair. Without his regal cobalt hair and appropriate attire, Reishi could pass as an ordinary civilian if he remained quiet, making him rather standing out for sitting among the rich men. When he approached the said man, Reishi noticed him before he was beside him. With an easy smile, he asked vaguely, “Did you find anything?”

Fushimi clicked his tongue and looked away with a flustered face, “Nothing much. Let’s go.”

Reishi rose from his chair quietly with pleased smile and left to tread their way to the observatory tower.  


* * *

 

The silver-haired young man seemed quite amused as his eyes sparkled with manic glee. “I never imagine running into him in a place like this. I thought he would never leave the safe cradle. Guess the canary is returning back to its golden cage soon. That’s good.” _Or else, I would have to destroy everything you love to smoke you out._

“What do you mean?” The host of the auction cocked an eyebrow at him.

Isana only shook his head dismissively and smirked, “Don’t mind me. Have you prepared the jewel that I ask you?”

“Yes, an artificial ruby jewel with appearance nearly as genuine as the real one.” The man in black suit pulled out a black case made from silk with a fist-sized red stone in it.

“Good. The transaction is complete.” Isana carefully reached out to grab the black box with his hands. After looking at it with pleased expression, he spun around and disappeared to the backstage of the auction. “Now, let’s welcome him with open arms.”  


* * *

 

Determined, Reishi knocked the door so loudly for the third time, as if he attempted to wake the dead in the most isolated area of the city. Fushimi started to shift uncomfortably, trying to cease down his impatience. On the fourth vain knock, the knight finally decided to spill out his thought, “I told you, he _might not_ be at home and obviously not expect any guest.”

Reishi leaned against the wall next to the door, staring down at his companion, only one step below him. They stood on the stairs in front of the door for ten minutes, and yet there was no sign of life occupying the tower. There was no answer from the other side of the door either. “I guess this is rather unfortunate. Maybe we come in the wrong time.”

“Then, what should we do? Should we find an inn and try again tomorrow?”

Reishi seemed to contemplate the option when there was a click sound from the door before them. In the next second, a middle-aged man with aquamarine head and deep blue eyes greeted them with a hesitant smile through the slit of the slightly opened door. “Who might you be? How can I help you?”

“Doctor Habari, long time no see.” Reishi immediately lightened up with a glimmer of naivety in his smile.

It took several seconds for the later to comprehend the situation and get rid his confused expression before he shared the same delight with Reishi. “My, prince! You look…quite different, I almost don’t recognize you.” The latter finally opened the door fully to welcome them. Under the faint moonlight, Fushimi took a good look on the older man that he didn’t recognize. This Habari person looked rather lax and kindhearted, although he saw a pool of wisdom from his demeanor. He was slightly taller than Reishi and him. Chest-length straight hair with the color of light spring blue sky fell slickly on his shoulders with bangs draped over his eyes. Just like Reishi, there was always a smile tugged on his lips although he showed a rather gentle one, almost paternal. He wore a long dark blue robe down to his feet and a white shirt underneath it.

“Ahh, I have a reason to these. I’m sorry for the confusion I cause you.” Reishi trailed off as he held his side bangs with an apologetic gesture.

“Please come in,” Habari stepped aside, ushering them to get inside. “Let’s talk inside. It’s quite a pleasant surprise. It has been a while since I last have a guest. Let’s go to the top floor of the tower, so we can talk at ease.”

Fushimi almost regretted it that he had to accompany Reishi to his reunion with an old friend. As Habari closed the door behind them and locked it, there was a long flight of stair, spiraling so high that Fushimi couldn’t figure out just how high was the top floor. He almost couldn’t imagine that this man, older than him, was capable of walking up and down these steps of hell. No wonder he never received a guest. No one would enjoy this torturous trip just for a small chat, and it was no surprise if the host didn’t hear someone knocking. If Reishi shared the same thought with him, the said prince clearly did a fantastic job in masking his discontent regarding Habari’s residence.

He begrudgingly started to climb up the stairs, only to gawk in awe as Habari moved forward as if he was walking on the flat surface. There was no shortness of breath and he didn’t sweat or look fatigued while Fushimi and Reishi seemed to start to have trouble catching up with their breath. Even vast Alexandria’s palace didn’t tire him out like this. The stairs forming into an endless spiral drained him mentally since he couldn’t see the goal. As he stopped for a brief moment, panting heavily and trying to muster his energy to confront the hurdle in front of him, Fushimi could see the scarlet full moon just from the window tower, so large and close, as if he could reach it if he extended his hand.

Once his legs were more agreeable to handle more steps, Fushimi attempted to catch up with the men who had walked ahead. Habari didn’t cease to amaze him when he kept conversing in light tone along the way. “It had been a while since I last saw you, prince. You have grown into a fine man. I’m quite pleased to see you again.”

“How long has it been? Eight years?” Reishi slightly wheezed as he spoke, gulping down the air greedily as he continued to follow Habari.

“Time passes quickly. I travelled quite far in search of a sponsor for my research after I departed Alexandria. I finally found one here in Treno.”

Reishi huffed loudly as he reached the last stair, connected to the spacious room with books scattered all over the floor and a giant globe collecting dust in the corner of the compartment. Beside it were a telescope and more bookshelves. It was more like a library than a dwelling. From the top, he could see the whole Treno underneath, blanketed by the jet black sky as if the horizon was engulfed and there was nothing beyond the night city.

Habari spoke delightfully with spread arms, “Here we are. Welcome to my humble abode.”  


* * *

 

“Mind-controlling magic and how to revert it, you ask?” Habari leant back on his chair, folding his arms across his chest as he pondered deeply.

“Yes. I assume that there might be involvement in magic for father’s behavioral change.” Reishi gave a last rub on his wet cobalt hair with the dry towel, staring straight at his ex-teacher while sitting across to him. Fushimi stood at the back, leaning against the wall with a tiny sigh of relief for being able to wash away the noxious chemical from his hair. The smell still lingered faintly, but it no longer insulting to his nose.

“I’ve read such magic existed in ancient documents, but it has been lost ever since.” Habari lifted his eyes with a grim look. “I’ve once taught you about the dark era of summoners and magicians. During that time, all talented magicians and summoners were hunted and executed, because they were feared by normal humans because of what they were capable of, including controlling someone’s mind. The human kings worked together to put them into extinction. Some might be able to survive, but the art of magic had waned with fading generations. It was only recent century that the hatred toward magicians and summoners had thinned out, thus allowing the surviving magicians to get a place within society once again. But their powers are now nothing comparable to their predecessors. I don’t think there is still a magician who is capable of performing such old, forgotten magic.”

“I wonder if such past magic truly vanishes. I’ve seen with my own eyes that Alexandria has built a plant to produce an army of silver dragon; a species which supposedly extinct centuries ago.”

“Silver dragon?” Habari snapped his head with surprise. “I see…so the king’s forces have already grown quite powerful. Now I understand your reason to rush. Well then. I might be unable to help you with your questions, but I may be able to assist you to reach Alexandria.”

Habari rose from his chair lithely and beckoned for the royal heir to follow him, only to stop on his track when Fushimi stood before him; his hand gripping the saber on his waist. “If you’re unable to do anything about the king, you’re just exposing your life to danger!” Fushimi interjected them with a glare at Reishi. “You want to get back to Alexandria to stop him and the war, but we still have no idea how to cut the control on him! Do you have a death wish? He might as well throw you to the dungeon or execute you, if that damn magician commands him!”

“I’m thinking of taking my father away, out of his reach,” Reishi said with a light tone, despite the severe offense he was suggesting.

Fushimi was stunned for a moment with a long silence hanging between them, before he finally nearly screamed, “Are you saying…kidnapping the king!? Are you insane!?”

Reishi gave a look of disapproval as he countered, “Well, if you have to put it in the worst term, yes, we’re kidnapping him. And we have to do so before Yashiro can use him to wage war in the name of Alexandria. When you rescue him, I have to take out the root of this problem.”

Fushimi took a deep inhale and scratched his head in frustration, “Do you think you can win against him?”

“…If I manage to defeat him, we can avoid the war from spreading.”

“If you lose, you’re dead and Yashiro takes over everything!” Fushimi reminded with a high voice and added with a little sinister in it, “You should ask help from Lindblum or those thugs to do the kidnapping since they are so professional at it.”

Reishi chuckled softly at that and replied, “They are fully occupied with aiding Burmecia and preventing Alexandria from invading them. Moreover, any involvement of Lindblum in this affair will only worsen the international relationship. We have to take care of these ourselves.”

“I have to agree that this is too dangerous though, prince.” Habari said solemnly, lowering his head to stare at his feet.

“Doctor Habari, if we can bring father here, do you think you can figure out how to get him back to normal?” Reishi asked quietly with clenched fists on his sides.

“I can’t promise you but I will do anything in my power to help you. Nevertheless, it’s still too dangerous for you…”

“Then, please lead us the way to reach Alexandria without delay.”

“Your Highness!” Fushimi exclaimed in protest, only to deter begrudgingly under the final sharp look. With a click on his tongue, the raven-haired knight glowered at the floor in his strained silence.

Habari shook his head in defeat and strode to the hidden corner of the room behind the wall. “I had an old transportation device remodeled in the case of such an emergency. This way, please.” The azure-head scientist squatted beside a hole and pushed the metal cover on it. He crawled to the inside and climbed down the ladder. Reishi took a peek to the depth of the hole, looking in awe as he indistinctly saw another ground in the dim light; probably a tunnel. He followed Habari without hesitation, leaving Fushimi behind to contemplate his choice. After a long grunt and cursing, Fushimi hastily chased after them and went down the ladder.

Halfway down, he could hear a howling wind and the echoes of clanging and creaking sound as their shoes stepped on the steel ladder. Once the ladder ended, Fushimi leapt off to the ground. He quickly assessed the new compartment around; there was a large circle area with a connecting passageway, leading to a bigger tunnel.

“This is Gargan Roo, an ancient travel route between Treno and Alexandria, built long before even the invention of airships. This tower is built on top of disused tunnel.” Habari spoke with delight before he gestured for them to follow him to the walk the passage.

“But this place looks fairly new.” Reishi argued as he looked around with curiosity.

“I convinced my sponsor to remodel it.” Habari continued on until they reached a small station before the gigantic subway. “We must activate the tunnel-connection sequence and call the gargant inside.” Habari pulled a lever at the edge of the station and walked back to the entrance tunnel as if waiting for something. “Gargant Roo Treno station is shaped like a circle. When we pull the lever, gargant circles around the station continuously.”

Fushimi gasped loudly when a giant beetle-like insect, twice larger than average human, with a small cart attached on its back crawled upside down along the thick vines on the rooftop of the tunnel. “What’s that!?”

“That’s gargant that pulls the trolley. Don’t worry, it’s not dangerous. Now we have to halt the gargant.” This time, Habari pulled the lever near the entrance. Then, there was a clink sound of chain and cart full of grass and leaves being lowered from the top of the station. The gargant immediately stopped before it and started to gobble down the content of the cart.

“Now, you have to hurry. It’ll resume once it’s finished eating.” Habari ushered them to step into the cart. It was painted new with comfortable cushion in it, covered with cotton velvet.

“Are you sure it won’t keep going around in circles?” Reishi asked hesitantly before he marched into the cart. Fushimi followed the suit; uncertainty showed in his face as the cart wobbled when he shifted.

“It won’t. I will reverse the connection sequence and let the gargant out of the station. It knows where to stop as it reaches Alexandria station.” Habari pulled back, waving his hand at them with a smile. “I wish you good luck.”

“Thank you, Doctor Habari.” Both Fushimi and Reishi gave a curt bow from their seats. They nearly yelped in surprise when the gargant suddenly moved forward and picked up the speed. In no time, Doctor Habari was no longer in sight and Treno seemed distant away.  


* * *

 

The underground tunnel seemed to have no end as the gargant kept crawling on the vines on constant speed. Thus it surprised both Alexandrian when the insect quickly slowed down and abruptly halted on the similar Gargant Roo station in Treno. They hastily leapt off from the trolley, and once it felt no longer the heavy weight upon its back, the gargant walked away leisurely into the next unknown area of the tunnel.

When they stepped out of the connecting tunnel, there was a wide crossing bridge made from granite, with endless ravine on its sides. One mistake and they shall meet their demise. Across the bridge was a dark old structure that resembled an abandoned part of the Alexandria castle, but Reishi didn’t recognize the place. Even after twenty years living in the palace, it seemed that there was still space which he had not ventured.

“Where is this? Is this really Alexandria?” Fushimi looked around while being careful with his steps as they passed the bridge.

“…Let’s keep forward to see where this passage leads to.” Reishi answered as his feet reached the end of the bridge with a wide dusty hall with the only stair leading to upper ground in front of them. However, before they could get close to the only path ahead, there was sudden loud clang and a high fence made from metal bars was erected before them. Reishi immediately wheeled around to run back to the bridge but before he could even take a step forward, another fence shot up, imprisoned them in between.

“You know…this place is built by royal ancestors to keep enemies from invading,” A soft feminine chuckle came from the upper ground. A girl with chestnut hair showed up and stared down at the intruders from the edge of the wall. “Would you ever imagine that such device would be used to capture the royal family member itself?”

“Yukizome-san!” Reishi exclaimed with surprise at the appearance of her. She was sitting by the edge of the wall with the eyes of taunting, sneering as her dangling legs rocked back and forth playfully. “What’s the meaning of this!?”

“Who is she?” Fushimi interrupted, preparing to unsheathe his sword.

“She is the former and the youngest chief of court magician until Yashiro makes his appearance and takes over her position,” Reishi replied while his eyes remained locked to the lime ones. “She used to be a good friend with General Awashima.”

“It would better for your own safety not to retaliate,” she laughed merrily and signaled for a number of Alexandrian troops to surround them from above. “Your Majesty had issued the order to capture both of you. Oh, while at it, I have a message to convey from my master, ‘if you resist, you’ll endanger everything you hold dear’.”

Reishi narrowed his eyes but he lifted a hand to stop Fushimi from showing any offensive stance. “Lower you sword, Captain Fushimi.”

“Are you insane?” Fushimi growled at the man before him. “The plan fails. We have to pull back.”

Reishi simply shook his head and smiled thinly, “We are trapped in here. In addition, this is a good chance to get close to my father. Yashiro will be by his side as well; this might be the only opportunity I have.”

“There is no way you can win! Yashiro is one thing, but you also have hundreds of soldiers against you because of the king!”

The Alexandrian troops already marched down the stairs, while some remained posted around the wall with bows and arrows aimed at them threateningly. When the metal fence in front of them was lowered, the Alexandrian knights swiftly surrounded the royal heir and bound his hands at the back with tight rope. Reishi acknowledged the familiar faces, the ones that used to be under his wings in military army. Some of them showed a darkened, guilty look, whispering a quiet apology to the prince. “I’m sorry, Your Highness…”

Fushimi clicked his tongue and glowered at his colleagues as they shackled his hands with metal chain. The raven-haired knight resisted a growl when they hauled Reishi away, separated from him. While Reishi’s figure disappeared beyond the tunnel leading to the upper level of the castle, Fushimi was thrown into the dark dungeon. There was a foul smell inside the compartment, with boulder walls in every direction, but the front side with sturdy prison bars, locked with a padlock. Inside it was a large, thin, rag cloth, probably as a bed cover and nothing else.

Fushimi sat with his back against the wall and folded his legs together. He burrowed his head between his knees and sighed at another misfortune he had encountered. The image of calm prince as he was taken away to confront death frustrated him too. He didn’t spend days keeping him safe only to have him deceased under his watch.

The young captain ran his bounded hands to his hair with a loud sigh, only to flash a hidden smirk as the tips of his fingers felt the cold metal hair pins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet some of readers are disappointed with the hints regarding Kuroh’s master, hahahah~ Patience is virtue.


	8. Dark Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: K project and FFIX are not mine. They are too awesome for me *paws*
> 
> Note: Ugh, I can’t apologize enough for a very long absence. Exams are finally over, so I’m back. This chapter is unbeta-ed as always. Btw, I know that Kuroh cs are overwhelmed too easily by Awashima at the moment, but she supposedly has tons of battle experience as a general so I think it’s an expected end. For now. Don’t worry; they all have more rooms to grow! 
> 
> I guess I have to put a warning for character death here...

“You okay?” Mikoto leaned down with outstretched hand toward Misaki. His breathing was ragged and his bent legs quivered from the after effect of the lightning strike, but Mikoto refused to lie still on the cold tiles.

Misaki grabbed for Mikoto’s hand and pulled himself up with staggering feet, “Thanks, Boss.”

Mikoto glanced to Kuroh, who propped himself up with the sword in his hand, brushing away the blend of sweat and rain drops from his face with a sweep of his free hand. Kuroh quickly blurted out as he felt the stare, “I’m fine.”

“What should we do now? They said they were going to Cleyra.” Misaki winced as he worked his slightly tingling arms, asking without looking at Kuroh.

“We have no choice but to go to Cleyra as well.” Kuroh answered as he clasped his sword back to his waist.

“What’s the place like?”

Kuroh shifted his eyes to meet Mikoto and sighed, “I’m not certain, either. Cleyra has remained in isolation for a hundred years. The people of Cleyra are originally from Burmecia. Long ago, they severed ties with Burmecia over a trivial conflict. Now the kingdom is at peace, shielded by a large sandstorm.” Kuroh squeezed his black hair lightly to dry the droplets off. “My people would be safe there, at least for a while.”

Mikoto nodded curtly, “Lead the way, then.”

“Some say it lies in the desert west of Burmecia, but I know not whether we can enter the town itself.”

Misaki only grinned optimistically despite the gray sky and the downpour on them, “We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

Kuroh only replied with appreciative smile and threw a brief glance at the ruins of his most cherished palace. He knew that he had to move on from the glory of the past, but he still wanted to burn this image in his memory as a reminder of this darkest hour of Burmecia. Nevertheless, no matter how the city had crumbled or burnt down to ashes, as long as the king lived, they could simply just build the civilization back from scratch. Then they would create a new page in Burmecia’s history, possibly even better than previous one. All he had to do was to focus in protecting the king.

Kuroh swiftly whirled around on his heels and departed from the abandoned palace through the rainstorm. There was no more time to waste; he had to make it right this time.

 

* * *

 

It was merely two hours trip from the Burmecia, yet the climate differed so immensely. Halfway through, the blessing of the rain had left them and the golden sand underneath their shoes and harsh dusty wind replaced it.

Misaki couldn’t resist an irritated growl escaping from his throat, as he used his beanie to cover his nose and mouth from the flying grains. His eyes were red and teary from the irritating dust. Their clothes were wet from the rain in Burmecia, and now that the sand assaulted them at full force, it stuck into their clothes, making them uncomfortable and heavy to move.

When they were close to the legendary barrier of sandstorm, Kuroh trudged carefully and inspected the entrance as he felt the wind, “The tempest subsides…I wonder what’s going on…” The storm still waged but it was no longer devastating or vicious enough to prevent an invasion. It might be sufficient to prevent an aerial attack by the legion of silver dragons, but it wouldn’t hinder the Alexandrian armed forces.

As Mikoto walked pass through the entrance tunnel, they were mesmerized by the colossal, luscious tree ahead of them. While Cleyra appeared like ferocious sandstorm from the outside, the inside was serene like a sanctuary. Around the trunk was the expanding roots of the ancient tree and there was a straight bridge connecting the entrance to the main giant trunk through the sea of roots. They strode endless flight of cascading artificial stairs inside and outside the trunk, filled with small stream of sands and tunnels made by branches of the tree. They slew several beasts lurking inside the trunk that had come after them. Although the fiends were not especially tough, they still drained their stamina rather quickly.

When it felt like there was no end to the winding stairs, ladders and sandy tunnels along the trunk, Kuroh finally turned from a higher plane with a mixture of exhaustion and bubbling happiness in his smile, “We’re here! Just ahead of this step and we are in Cleyra Settlement.”

Misaki struggled with subdued smile as he panted heavily with his hands on his knees while Mikoto dusted off his jacket with a little harsh pat. Without waiting for his party, Kuroh rushed to the entrance, and felt a glimmer of hope when he saw two priestesses in Burmecia’s traditional robe standing quietly. Their attire was colored in green, like the tree leaves down to their hands and feet. The hem of their robes brushed against the dust, making the sand fluttering around them as they shifted. He halted before the oracles with a slight bow, “I’m the vassal of Burmecian King, Yatogami Kuroh.”

They smiled at his presence and bowed back, “We have awaited your coming, gentlemen.”

“How did you know our approaching?” Kuroh queried, not noticing that both Homra members had stood behind him, watching at the conversation that took place before them.

“The king of Burmecia has requested that we guide you to him. We simply obey his command.”

Kuroh impatiently compelled to them, “Please take me to him immediately.”

“At once, sire. This way, please.”

As they walked up the stairs made by wood and vines, Mikoto looked around in wonder while the oracles explained to them the map of the city along the way. The dwelling took place in the top of the tree, thus there were greeneries in every corner of the town. Each houses and areas were built on branches of the trunk, connected by wooden bridges. The very center of the town was an inn, where the remaining of Burmecian had taken refuge, built on the main trunk of the tree. There were small houses in each branch, with pot flowers lined up in front of the house. On the most left area, there was a fountain of clear water, sparkled with glittering reflected sunlight with grass and wild flowers blooming near it. The adjacent area was a small field with a gazebo, where they could see from close the sandstorm which had protected the town for decades. Several Burmecian soldiers were seen near it, conversing with a gloom in their face and self-pitying at the recent calamity upon their homeland. As they kept walked across the bridges and climbed the stair, at the highest place on the settlement, there was a large beautiful cathedral, made from purplish blue glasses on the rooftop.

“His Majesty is inside. Please proceed without delay.” The oracles ushered them into the building. Inside it, there was a large hall, supported by cerulean pillars and lit up with candle lamps in each column. A navy blue carpet was sprawled across the room, covering the wooden tile to the empty throne. From the gap of pillars, he could see the barricading sandstorm surrounding the whole tree.

“Kuroh-chan, what takes you so long?” A delightful, airy voice came from the behind of a pillar on their right. Kuroh hastily turned around to see the familiar voice, only to brighten with a flickering fire in his eyes. The man walked out from the shelter of shadow; his amethyst wavy hair fell past his shoulders. He wore a long raven coat down to his knees with dark purple tunic and black pants. Everything he wore screamed black, even to his leather gloves and boots. There was a silver earring on his left ear, hidden behind the slight curl of his side bangs.

“Brother Yukari!” Kuroh trotted with a massive relief washing his face, “I’m so glad that you’re okay.”

“Of course I am. I will never let anyone grazing my beauty.” He smirked devilishly and winked at the latter, earning a slight embarrassed flush on Kuroh’s cheeks.

“You just never change, brother.” Kuroh quickly recovered and sighed.

“I’m glad that you make it here, Kuroh.” A calm, dignified voice chimed like a light breeze. Mikoto spun to see the king with faint lines of wrinkle on his forehead and the corner of his lips, wearing a royal purple plain robe with long sleeves. His long brown hair tied on the nape fluttered lightly as he walked closer to his vassal. With a warm but an immense depth of wisdom in his chestnut orbs, Ichigen smiled at his vassal and his disciple.

Kuroh’s blue eyes turned glassy, but he didn’t take a second to kneel before him with lowered head. “King Ichigen, I’m relieved to see you well. Forgive me for my failure to protect you during enemy’s invasion to Burmecia.”

“Now, now, no need for such apology. Yukari has protected me during our travel to Cleyra. I’m only glad that you have accomplished your mission to Lindblum.” He smiled benignly and patted his hands on Kuroh’s shoulders, asking him to stand up.

“And…who are these gentlemen?” The bluish violet-haired man shifted until his eyes met Mikoto with his hand rested on his waist, appraising the latter from head to toe only to find his aesthetic sense didn’t agree toward the Homra members. He hummed with a whiff hint of disapproval with their kind of fashions, although he appreciated the perfection from neck above. Misaki scowled, definitely catching the unpleasant vibe from the latter.

“Here are Suoh Mikoto and Yata Misaki, first reinforcement from Regent Kokujoji to accompany me when they heard about the attack on Burmecia. Lindblum is preparing on providing their support although they need more time to gather their force.” Kuroh introduced them politely before he turned to face Misaki and Mikoto. “Forgive his rudeness; he is my senior in swordsmanship under King Ichigen’s personal guidance, Mishakuji Yukari.”

Misaki cocked an eyebrow and kept glancing back and forth from Yukari to Kuroh. “You don’t look alike at all to be siblings.”

Yukari immediately laughed, completely pleased when Kuroh spluttered with indignation, “Of course we don’t. Don’t pile me with him together.”

A high priest approached them and cut their reunion short as several beautiful holy maidens trailed behind him. “My King, we shall conduct an ancient ceremony to strengthen the sandstorm. Surely no enemy of ours would attack with the powerful storm protecting Cleyra.”

Ichigen only smiled wistfully and gave a curt nod toward Yukari. The older vassal seemed to notice Kuroh’s confusion that he decided to enlighten the latter. “We decide to perform the ceremony to boost the magic on the sandstorm. You’ve seen how weak it is. I will be the harp player this time and these beautiful ladies will perform the ceremony dance. You should witness our finest performance.”

“Absolutely,” Kuroh grinned with a sparkle of respect. “Your performance is always the best.”

“Oh my, you’re definitely improving in flattering.” Yukari laughed with a twinkle of amusement in his amber eyes and patted Kuroh’s head. “I thought you would always be too upright, Kuroh-chan.”

The black vassal brushed off his senior disciple, who was much older than him with a sulk. “Don’t treat me like a kid.”  
  


* * *

 

Reishi was pushed on his back roughly that he lost his footing and knelt on his knees with his hands bound together with a tight rope. Several guards had taken post in front of the door, shutting off the chamber from any intruders. He was forcefully pulled away from Fushimi to the private meeting hall in the main palace. In front of him, his father had sat upon his throne seat, staring impassively at his sudden presence.

“There is no need for violence. Please step aside, Yukizome.” The king spoke dismissively. The royal magician threw an impassive look at Reishi for one last time before she bowed before the king and slipped into the shadow in the chamber.

Reishi glanced around, only to find him alone with the sole ruler of Alexandria, to his surprise. He had anticipated at least some guards, or worse Yashiro to stand in line in the hall.

“There you are, my son. Where were you? I’ve been worried sick.” The King took off from his seat and climbed down the stairs in haste, approaching him with grace in his gesture. Reishi couldn’t suppress the jolt that ran along his spine when his father knelt and helped him to stand up to his feet.

“Father, may I ask you a question?”

“Yes, my dear son. What would it be?”

His heartbeat fluttered at the honey-coated words. How he wished that it was truly coming from his father’s mouth, as genuine as his loving heart he once had. The edge of his lips quirked up into a bitter smile; his mauve eyes searched for a fragment of his kindhearted father inside the orbs of the man across him. “Are you truly my father?”

The man was silent for a moment before a long sigh was heard and a pair of wrinkled hands was extended. Reishi took a step back, staring at the other warily. His breath hitched and stood still; shivering as he felt a chill running along his nape. Out of duty, a second later he allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace, harking back the happy memories he had shared with his father as an oblivious child. The king used to embrace him like this; so unyielding as if he was a precious gem, more loved than life itself. However, his instinct screamed from every fiber of his body to get away, although he was too vulnerable to flee with his hands bound.

His father leant forward, so close that Reishi could feel his breath near his ear. “So you’re not that oblivious. I underestimate you. I should have imprisoned you on your birthday to save me from the trouble.”

He was about to keep the distance between him and the king, when a sharp pain shooting up from his stomach from an impact like a punch and he coughed reflexively. The supporting arms released him, thus he fell curling on the floor, waiting for the momentary pain to pass and soothe away. “I don’t want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice. You’ve made me wait for so long.” It sounded too strange to hear his father’s voice with manic glee.

Reishi winced as he groaned seething, “Yashiro, what did you do?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Messing his mind is really getting boring, so I finally take him over. I’m sure yours would serve me better, if only your innate magic didn’t resist my possession.” Yashiro paced around Reishi with singsong voice and nonchalant shrug before he brought himself to kneel before the prince until the similar pair of blue-hued eyes met each other. “So it’s your fault, you know. If you just give me your body, I won’t have to take his.”

“Why would you come after us instead of Lindblum? We have no military force like them.”

Yashiro grinned mockingly as he supplied, “Well, my possession requires compatibility in magic and yours do. So, blame your bad luck and your royal bloodline. Feeling like giving up your body anytime soon?”

Reishi swiftly started to chant barrier magic, only to be interrupted in the middle with his father’s hand clasped on his mouth. The corner of the king’s lips quirked further upward into a crescent moon and his predatory eyes glinted. “Now, now, you wouldn’t want to do that. If you behave well, I promise not to torture you until you beg for mercy.”

There was a flash of ferocious tempest in Reishi’s eyes. Yashiro snarled at the resistance and struck the man before him hard on the head repeatedly and blindly until his knuckles hurt. Reishi shut close his eyes; his vision swam and there was a loud ringing in his ears. His head ached terribly and it felt like acid bile was on his throat. He didn’t want to give satisfaction to the enemy, but it was difficult enough to focus or breathe, let alone glower at Yashiro.

Somehow the situation felt bizarre to Reishi. He had lived for years and never once his father lifted his hand at him, and now the latter seemed comfortable enough to beat him to death. He knew that the one in front of him was not his genuine father, yet when all he could see was his father’s crazed expression hovering above him, it was rather difficult to ignore the sharp pain inside his heart.

Yashiro panted as he tried to catch up with his ragged breathing. His rage slowly dissipated at the view of Reishi lying motionless on the floor, fighting the pain and nausea. He teased lightly as he traced the smooth pale cheeks with the tips of his fingers and cooed, “Sleep, prince. Have no fear; Alexandria is in safe hands.”

Reishi felt a quick rising of dread when he faintly heard the chant of magic above his head and his vision gradually went white. However, before he could even scream or cry, it felt like someone had forcefully shut down his consciousness. Yashiro pulled the sleeping figure close into his embrace and smirked victoriously. “Come, Yukizome. Extract the remaining eidolons from him.”

“Yes, Master.” Yukizome approached slowly into the light and bowed politely.  
  


* * *

 

Yukari gracefully took a seat on the side of the stage floor, with a large golden harp stood in front of him. The ruby embedded at the top of the harp glinted faintly under the sunlight coming from the gap of pillars. His hands took positioned before the strings that shimmered patiently, as if waiting to be plucked to transform the sound into a melody. Once he took a deep inhale, Yukari started to close his eyes and play the tune he had memorized since his childhood in Burmecia. Note after note, he recalled the old tribe tunes, as words of ancient magic incantation was decoded into a song. It was a perfect blend of happy and poignant song, one of Yukari’s most favorite compositions.

Kuroh watched in awe as the holy maidens danced with grace and virtue in every flick of their fingers. Jade-colored silk clothes fluttered as the women took formation into a flower-like circle. The small bells tied together into bracelets jingled as they leapt with one leg raised with elegance. The white small flowers on their veils were unwounded into a mass of dancing petals as the maidens danced in rhythm with the harp tune.

Misaki was completely mesmerized by the performance he had never seen before. It was an art he had never been able to appreciate before, as he had only seen theatres that his friends occasionally performed as Lindblum troupe. It was like a different stream of concert; graceful and primordial.

However, once the dancers gave the last tap and the music halted, one of the strings snapped.

The small number of audiences inside the cathedral’s hall gasped at the turn of event. Yukari’s face darkened when he saw the broken string, “This is a bad omen…”

Just as soon as he spoke, there was a bright light of blue sphere descended from the sky above the tree and whirled around the sandstorm, taming it as if it cut through the aggravated wind. The blue light whittled away the storm barrier and vanished into thin air along with the protective squall. The Cleyra was suddenly exposed to the azure bright sky and light breeze. The deafening noise of the storm that had lived along with Cleyra’s citizens for centuries was gone in that instant.

Misaki stepped in and queried with confused look, “What happened here? Why the sandstorm is gone?”

“I have never seen anything like this since we settled here.” The high priest shared the same baffled look, frowning at harp. “On the harp, there is a magic stone. Since ancient times, we have used the power of the stone to control the sandstorm.”

King Ichigen rose from his seat with a shadow casted in his eyes. “Perhaps someone is trying to invade Cleyra. We have to be prepared for emergency situation.”  
  


* * *

 

Kukuri landed her lime eyes on the unconscious figure laid on the stone altar. Her superior had dragged down the sacrifice himself into the secret basement of main palace. There were small candles illuminating the chamber, encircling around the altar. There was constant stabbing dull pain inside her head, as if her inner soul fought against the command that was given to her. She pushed away the disturbing noise to the darkness of her soul and focused with her enchantment.

“Happy belated twentieth birthday, prince. The time has finally come to draw the rest of eidolons from you.” The king cackled madly and turned to Kukuri with a sharp glare, “Do it. Make no mistake like before.”

The girl flinched at the threatening glare and scurried closer to the altar. She had once attempted to extract the eidolons from the same subject exactly on the day he turned twenty. Nevertheless, she couldn’t focus because of the screaming noise in her head and it was her first try to perform eidolons extraction. She earned painful beating for her failure that day since she only managed to extort one mediocre spirit. Given to the poor condition of the sacrifice after the disastrous rite, they had to give him time to recover before they could continue with the ritual, but on the same night, the prince had escaped the palace.

Now they finally returned back to here. She took a deep inhale, determined not to make any mistake this time. She drew the magic incantation and started singing the rite. Soft glows in various colors encircled around the sapphire-haired prince and they merged together into a large rainbow-colored shine. There were ripples of the wind gust as the speckles of multicolor light gathered around the altar.

“The time has come to rise from twenty years of sleep,” Kukuri chanted as she knelt before the magic circle with the blinding light before her. “Come forth! Odin, warrior of the dark!”

The light sphere burst into infinite jet black. For a moment, Kukuri felt like she was engulfed into the vast space with endless darkness and nothingness. The spirit energy was then condensed before her and rapidly the space around her wrapped back to reality. There was a black jewel, so immensely dark, floated above the prince. She felt the tingling, pulsating sensation as she cradled the jewel carefully, as if it could shatter from a light touch. Yet, it vibrated with vigor, full of life.

When she glanced down at Reishi’s feature, his eyes remained closed and he was still deep in slumber, but the color of his face had turned paler. She stole a glance at Yashiro, who lounged against the nearby wall with a pleased grin. “Sire, I’ve retrieved Odin.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Go on.”

Kukuri looked hesitant for a moment before she argued, “But the sacrifice’s vitality has declined. At this rate, he might die before we can retrieve all the eidolons from him.”

Yashiro narrowed one of his eyes and strode briskly toward Kukuri forebodingly, “Then it’s your duty to make sure to retrieve all of them before he dies! Continue with the ritual even if you have to use up all of your magic, you useless puppet or I’ll crush you like a bug!”

She winced at the loud bark, nodding faintly as she returned to the given task. Her master once told her that he was taking her mind in his control to make her obey his commands. She didn’t understand the meaning of it and it was fine for her so far. All she had to do was to do his whims without feeling anything. Then, maybe one day he would return her freedom once he had no use of her. Nevertheless, this time, she swore she could hear something break inside and she wasn’t sure she wanted it back anymore, whatever it was.  
  


* * *

 

Yukari strolled leisurely until he found the man that he always considered like an adorable little brother, staring to the far horizon from the pavilion built on one of the branches. There was uneasiness among the Cleyra inhabitants; dreading the ill omen that would befall upon them. For centuries they had been living in peace, without having to fear invasion with a powerful sandstorm to protect them. Never once it crossed their mind to have a military armed force with force of nature to nurture them. Now that it was gone, they felt like a naked child abandoned to the cruel snowstorm in the winter.

“What are you thinking, Kuroh-chan?” Yukari leant against the wood pillar of the gazebo with crossed arms in front of his chest.

“Brother, why do you think the sandstorm disappeared? It was here for a thousand years, and in all that time, it never disappeared, not even once.” Kuroh stated bitterly with a worried crease on his forehead before he spun around to face Yukari. “Maybe Alexandria is behind all this.”

“It’s possible,” Yukari hummed in agreement lightly. “So, what will you do? King Ichigen had issued the emergency state, so the citizens have started packing for evacuation. I would suggest you to do the same.”

“But where can we go from here? We can only seek help from Lindblum, yet our people might not be able to handle the burden of long journey to Lindblum.” Kuroh trailed off with darkened look.

Yukari shook his head with nonchalant shrug, “Anywhere but here. There is no beauty in this place.”

Kuroh glanced up with puzzled look, “What are you saying…?”

“Then, this is not time for you to wait around in misery right?” Yukari smiled gently at Kuroh and ruffled his raven hair playfully. He noted the small pout on Kuroh’s lips, although he didn’t reject the affectionate gesture, as if he was expressing his gratitude for Yukari’s concern toward him silently.

“Yes. I will help the evacuation team to hasten the process.” Kuroh finally said with new determination and jogged past his senior.

Staring at the running back, Yukari only closed his eyes with a contempt smile, “You use your eyes too much to see how repulsive this place is, Kuroh-chan.”  
  


* * *

 

Misaki was standing next to the fountain area, keeping a watch on the bustling small town. When they first came here, the settlement was filled with light air, as if they never had conflicts even among the citizens. They were so used to live in leisure without any survival nature in them that once the sandstorm was gone, they were all in terror. The Cleyran people packed their things like it was the end of the world.

Mikoto was napping under the shade of a tree by the fountain, keeping his guard despite his rest. The glimmer sunlight infringed through the slit of the leaves to lighten the ground near Mikoto’s extended legs. He only opened one of his eyes as Misaki asked absentmindedly, “Where do you think those two have gone, Boss?”

Mikoto kept quiet for a while before he snorted and pushed himself up to sit straight against the tree trunk. It was not that difficult for him to catch on who Misaki had talking about, especially since he was thinking the same thing. “I don’t know. Isn’t it better since they are not here?”

“Yeah,” Misaki nodded and huffed with slight annoyance. “They still owe me a punch though for drugging us back there in Lindblum.”

Mikoto smirked with amusement and was about to resume his sleep when there was a loud scream thundering from the center of settlement. They promptly got on their feet and hastily ran down the stairs and bridge as there was a rising smoke from one of the houses near the inn. Mikoto was halfway across the bridge connected to the inn when he heard the familiar chorus of roars and panic screams several feet from him. As he got closer, there were several silver dragons with Alexandrian knights riding them, rampaging and wrecking the whole town. Women and kids fled crying, hoping to get away from the imminent danger, only to get trapped by the army of beasts. Blood was spilled on the dusty soil, and several men wearing Burmecian armor were out cold. Misaki couldn’t suppress a shiver; not exactly wanting to know whether they were still breathing or not.

Misaki rode on his skateboard and skidded in front of the kneeling mothers and children protectively. He snapped as he lifted up his bat and pointed it at the dragons before him, “Run away from here!”

Mikoto leapt away from the dragon’s attack that suddenly assaulted him from the air. Just as soon as it lunged forward to him, Mikoto swerved to its side, scowling as its claw grazed his cheek and landed a direct hit its right wing bone. It whined in pain and stumbled to the ground as it lost balance to the right, thus dropping its rider in the process. It was an opening Mikoto had hoped for and he signaled for the survivor to run past them to the higher ground. From distant blue sky, he could see a small number of reinforcement coming closer. Mikoto clicked his tongue and followed the group the women and their children. Misaki hastily came from behind, leaving the disabled dragons and staggering knights to protect the living ones.

“Go to the cathedral! We’ll make a stand there!”

Misaki snapped his head to the lower level only to find Kuroh leading up another small group of Cleyran survivor. “Yatogami!”

Kuroh whirled around to the direction of the calling voice with surprised look, “Yata! Are you okay!?”

Misaki shouted from the edge of the bridge, beckoning the latter to regroup with them, “Yeah! Be careful, there are more dragons coming! Let’s go to the cathedral!”

Mikoto casted fire on his fist and burned the feather of the dragon in front of him. Behind him, several citizens kept running into the cathedral; some were wounded and bled. The leader of Homra gritted his teeth at the massacre before his eyes. The numbers they could save was almost insignificant compared to the total number of citizens. Most of them had been beyond saving when Mikoto came across to them.

There was a sudden gust of wind from beside Mikoto and the next second, the dragon he faced on had howled in pain and bled from the piercing wound on its chest. The Alexandrian knight had leapt off from the creature and attacked Kuroh. With a lightning speed of his sword, the knight fell to the ground, breathing his last.

“Let’s go! King Ichigen might be in danger!” Kuroh exclaimed and they hastily rushed into the cathedral.

There was pitiable number of survivors, crying and trembling in fear in the hallway. Kuroh bit his lower lip as he strode past through them into the heart of the cathedral. However, when they entered the inner chamber, the black Burmecian vassal immediately stopped in his track. Misaki was too surprised by the sudden brake that he hit his nose on Kuroh’s back. “What the hell?”

His sapphire eyes widened with surprise. It felt like the air was suddenly knocked out from his lungs when he saw the bleeding figure of his master, leaning against the pillar weakly. Not far from Ichigen, there was the blonde general of Alexandria and blood was trickling down from her saber, tainting the carpet under her boots. Nevertheless, the sight before him couldn’t make sense to him that Kuroh was stunned momentarily before he ran to Ichigen’s side in panic. “King Ichigen!”

Ichigen creaked open his brown eyes, smiling with relief as he saw Kuroh kneeling beside him with transparent anxiety on his face. However, his happiness was fleeting. He winced in pain as Kuroh’s hand attempted to give the necessary pressure on the wound on his stomach to stop it from bleeding with the torn black piece of cloth.

Kuroh growled angrily at the weakened state of his master and snapped up to glare at the man standing next to Awashima. “What’s the meaning of this, brother!?”

Yukari shifted his weight to his other leg, twirling the hair beside his face with his finger. An easy smile bloomed in his lips as if he was a mischievous child, “As you can see, Kuroh-chan, I’m helping this beautiful lady to fight King Ichigen.” He pulled out a white paper from his pocket and lithely wiped the smothering blood off his sword.

“But why!?”

“Why, you ask?” Yukari retorted calmly. “Can you even imagine how these people live here? They are so docile like a group of livestock, thinking that they are being protected by the fence from the straying wolves. They spend days in idle without purpose, without pursuing the beauty of life. Thus, I’m helping them to open their eyes and witness the consequence of their ignorance. The beauty and strength I seek is not here or Burmecia.”

“You traitor…!” Kuroh hissed with anger while keeping Ichigen in his arms. His beloved master slowly felt colder against his touch, to Kuroh’s fear.

Awashima glanced from the periphery of her azure eyes to Mikoto and Misaki coldly and sighed, “You’re really persistent. I really should have killed you back there in Burmecia.”

Mikoto prepared to engage her into a battle, but Awashima simply ignored him and faced Yukari. “Did you get the jewel?”

“Of course.” Yukari smiled charmingly at Awashima as he rummaged his pocket. Kuroh was too astonished at the betrayal that took hold before his eyes. There was a large, crimson gem in his hand, sparkling so beautifully under the translucent light of the sun. It was quite similar to the magic stone that was currently attached to the harp with broken string. Yukari seemed to notice the shaken look on Kuroh’s eyes that he lightly explained, “You asked me before why the sandstorm was gone right?”

Yukari tossed the gem into Awashima’s palms, never leaving his eyes from Kuroh as he ranted on. “It was because I switched the magic stone with fake one before the dance ceremony. Instead of powering up the magic, well, you know the rest. Did it never cross your mind that it can only be done by someone from the inside?”

There was a dam of tears gleaming on Kuroh’s eyes although he held back from shedding any tear for the deserter. He glowered at Yukari, who seemed to take pleasure from his grief, seething at his unforgivable sin. He barely registered when Awashima spoke toward his former brother, “Come now, Mishakuji. Now that we have retrieved the jewel, we’re through with this city.”

“Do you think we’d allow you to run away!?” Misaki pumped a fist at her angrily.

Awashima only scoffed at him with depreciating look before she ran to the gap between pillars and jumped off from the height. Yukari also went on her pursuit and left with a wink at Kuroh, “Goodbye, Kuroh, King Ichigen. I wish you well until our next meeting, if fate has mercy.” Misaki chased after them, only to be slightly blown away from the sudden gust of wind. He put his arm protectively before his face. When the wind ceased down, Awashima had fled away on a dragon with Yukari riding behind her.

“Damn cowards!” Misaki yelled, bursting out in fury.

“Let’s go after them. We’ll steal the dragons that are attacking the city to follow them.” Mikoto suggested as he trotted until he was standing in front of Kuroh. “You better stay behind to help him,” the red-haired man stated briefly before he left the room in swiftness with Misaki.

Kuroh was about to nod in agreement when there was a wrinkled, fair hand tapped Kuroh’s hand, smearing it with blood. “Don’t worry about me, the high priest will tend my wound. Go now and retrieve the jewel back.”

“But I’m worried about you, King Ichigen.” Kuroh whispered under his breath.

Ichigen smiled genuinely, pushing Kuroh away and laying on the floor, panting lightly. “This wound is not fatal.”

Kuroh looked torn, but he then reluctantly separated himself from Ichigen. He knelt beside the chestnut-haired king with lowered head, “Please be safe, King Ichigen. I shall bring back the jewel and that traitor.”

With a last forlorn look at the composed king, Kuroh ran to the exit. Ichigen breathed slowly as he stared at the magnificent view of rooftop with a paint of prosperity gods they had worshipped and white doves flying in blue sky around the gods. Through the colored-glass ceiling, a spectrum of light penetrated and shone on his vessel. With a tiny smile, he sighed and laced his fingers together on top of his stomach, “May the blessing of gods be with you on your journey.”  
  


* * *

 

When Kuroh jumped out of the cathedral, the smoke was rising from burned houses on the lower level. Anger slowly crawled along his nerves, but he didn’t have long to watch at the chaos when he heard a call not far beside him.

Mikoto was pulling a rein on the back of slightly wounded dragon with Misaki sitting behind him. Not far from them, an unconscious Alexandria soldier was lying on the cold ground colored with red. “Yatogami! Take a dragon! These guys are tame to whoever rides them!” Just with that, Mikoto led the dragon to kick off and soar to the high sky in seconds with dust flying on its trail.

The black vassal scanned around the area hastily before his eyes landed on the limping dragon with no one riding it. Its rider might have been taken down by Burmecian survivors. The beast snarled as it noticed his approach, but it didn’t do much aside from glowering and whimpering. With one swift dash, he managed to grab the rein without getting bitten and leapt onto the dragon’s back. Kuroh sighed in relief and the dragon seemed to be compliant enough to let him on its back without trashing around. He never rode anything before, but it seemed that he had no choice but to learn as he practiced. Without wasting anymore of his time, Kuroh took the dive off the majestic tree and followed his companion toward Alexandria’s battle airships.  
  


* * *

 

Yashiro felt elated as the breeze ruffled the king’s sapphire strands. The prideful Alexandrian airship, Red Rose, shall serve as the best spectator seat to witness the miraculous spectacle that was about to take place. Every witnessing eye would gasp at its splendor and he would take delight at the pandemonium he was responsible of. He stepped to the edge of the top deck of the ship with translucent thrill. “It’s time to try out its power. With this Dark Matter, I shall become the ruler of the world.”

The king raised his hand up to the air. Yashiro smirked expectantly as he could feel the beating power pulsating from the small black jewel. “Come to me, Odin!”

A tiny white light grew inside the sphere, as if awakened from its slumber. Then the whole orb was engulfed entirely with its glow and a beam of light pierced through the sky, tearing apart the vast blue heaven and painting it with black and fiery red. There was a pillar of light connecting the Cleyra and the distorted space in the sky; an eerie, crimson light radiated to faraway field. It emitted such scorching heat that even Yashiro could feel it on his skin, despite the distance between the airship and Cleyra trunk. From the blinding shine, he could hear the faint sound of galloping horse. As if riding out from the crater in the sky, there was large armored horse breathing fire and a muscled giant with horns wearing knight’s attire with a long black robe flapping behind him, hurtling straight above Cleyra. The demon-like giant lifted its right hand with a piercing spear as they rode closer to the tree settlement and hurled it directly to the center of Cleyra. It glowed with blazing red, like a flare of the sun itself. Once its tip reached the ground of Cleyra, it burst into massive explosion, burning, shattering and condemning everything into nonentity. Down to the root of the tree, there was no possibility for any living being to survive the blast. As quick as it delivered death, the eidolon had vanished into thin air, leaving only a trace of magic and shadow of massive annihilation.

The fire kept burning, painted the horizon with black smoke. The loud noise of mayhem beneath swallowed the anguished cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Odin is pretty much useless throughout the game, imo. Awesome stature for nothing, seriously. And I’m sorry, Ichigen, for giving you too short scene...*hides*


	9. Quartz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but this fangirl need.
> 
> Note: Tiny hints of multiple pairings, muahaha. There are tons of POV shift, because too many characters on different places are connected to each other (For my excuse, that's how it is in the original game anyway). I apologize if it gets confusing.

The wooden board creaked as the sharp claws touched the surface. In a swift careless motion, Kuroh leapt off from the back of the Silver Dragon and rushed to the edge of the airship. The sight underneath was a completely nightmare to him; something that he had never imagined even from the second his feet left the Burmecia with a purpose in his heart. Everything was painted in consuming crimson as the tongue of the flame attempted to lick the blackened sky. There was no single trace of glorious Cleyra amidst of the abysmal horror, along the gleam of his happiness.

“It’s all gone…” He muttered weakly. His wispy words even lost in the torrent of harsh wind. He could hear restrained shouts from behind, but his mind was solely focused on the destruction and the proof of his failure to protect that he wouldn’t comprehend the words. It was only until a harsh yank on the collar of his coat that he snapped out of his appalling reverie.

“Pull yourself together! There are Alexandria’s armies here. Do you want to get caught without being able to make them pay for what they’ve done?!” Misaki’s stern face suddenly captured his attention and a pair of lean hands gripped tighter on his shoulders until the pain finally registered.

Kuroh hung his head low, but the light had returned to his blue eyes. It was enough for Misaki so he stepped away for a little bit and began to walk away to the nearby stair leading to second floor deck. Just on the top of it, Mikoto had taken a watching position, as he waited for his companions.

Mikoto peeked through the corner of the wall, leading to the hallway on the deck. If they attempted to walk across it, they were clearly visible without any hidden space to hide when they crossed path with patrolling knights. However, it seemed to be the only access to the main bridge, where the renowned General must have gone to command her troops. He was hesitant about their safety, but it was immediately vanquished as he heard the yell. His legs had run to get a closer look on the owner of the voice which was quite familiar after the encounter in Burmecia.  
  


* * *

 

“General Awashima! Where is our Burmecia agent?”

Awashima gave a curt salute before she stepped closer to bridge where the king was. “He immediately left with the dragon as soon as we reached Red Rose, Your Majesty.”

“Well, never mind him. General, I hope you bring me what I’ve asked for.”

“Is this it, Your Majesty?” Seri pulled out a sparkling stone with the color of bright blood, only to be snatched away harshly from her hand. The violet eyes the king had possessed as the trait of royal family marveled at its beauty, as if he was bewitched by the magic sleeping dormant within it.

“Yes, this is it. Now I only need the last jewel.” The king whirled around with his hand thrust forward demandingly. “Go find the last jewel, General.”

The blonde general hesitated for a second before she bowed slightly and answered, “…Yes, Your Majesty. By the way, how is the prince doing?”

“…Unfortunately, he didn’t have long to live.”

“What do you mean, Your Majesty?” Seri cringed slightly at how her voice wavered. But the recent news she had recently received, she just couldn’t register into her mind due to its profanity. “When my knights reported in of his return, wasn’t he in perfect health when he was confined in his chamber?”

“Is that a qualm, General?” The king coldly spoke, with his back became stiff before Seri’s eyes.

“N-no, but, Your Highness is your only heir. If the worst occurred, it would harm the future of the Alexandria.” She stuttered weakly, trying to figure out what had been happening in the matter of hours. She wasn’t able to visit the prince since she was instantly summoned to prepare and join this war against Burmecia when the news about Reishi’s return reached her ears. With light heart, she departed, thinking that she would have all the time at her disposal after the end of the war to once again meet her esteemed sovereign. Questions had been swirling in her mind throughout the war, waiting impatiently at the tip of her tongue to spill. Was he really abducted or did he leave the castle on his own volition?

But then, they only left the castle for an hour, and then her king told her that he was at critical condition. How could she accept that?

“Worry not, General, for as his death shall not be in vain.” The king turned on his heel with his eyes remained locked at the pulsating jet black stone in his palms obsessively. “I have drawn all eidolons from him to protect the kingdom. Once we return, I shall end his suffering without delay.”

“Your Majesty…,” Seri trailed off with the tang taste of blood from her bitten lower lip. She wished to push away the horrendous thought that had infiltrated her conscience. Was the king involved in the matter of Reishi’s sudden deterioration of health? He was too calm for a parent with his sole son dying back in the castle. It didn’t make sense. For years, she had witnessed the extent of parental affection that he had showered openly upon Reishi. It was certainly bizarre to suddenly turn a cold shoulder to his most precious son. Nevertheless, she couldn’t demand an answer to her qualm for she was the knight of Alexandria; she was obligated to put her faith in king. The questions lingered in her baffled mind and she clenched her hands until they were pale in frustration at her inability to protect the one she had vowed for.  
  


* * *

 

“So they are in Alexandria. We should hurry, Mikoto-san.” Misaki glanced up with bright amber eyes directed to the golden ones. “The king doesn’t seem particularly determined to keep them alive too.” He might not a good friend with Fushimi anymore, but it didn’t mean that he wished him dead. A small part of him truthfully still kept the hope that they would be able to return like in old times, generally happy despite their differences and usual bickering. But it would be impossible if the bad-tempered old friend was dead, thus Misaki was determined to save him even if the latter refused his help.

Mikoto simply nodded with a deep frown and his hands involuntarily curled into fists on his sides with slithering anxiety echoed louder inside his chest. He started to walk down the deck where the dragons were left. “Regent might be able to do something.”

Kuroh tightly grasped the golden railing of the ship until his fists turned white. His deep sea eyes narrowed with raw anger at the distant figure of the royal family. He swore to settle quite a predicament with his traitor brother, but the man had vanished possibly to the end of the world, for all he cared. Yet, the man who had destroyed everything he loved stood in the middle of the bridge, one level lower from his location, with brimming glee in his aged feature and the sight clouded him with blood thirst urge.

“Yatogami, stop it. If you cause disruption here, you’ll only get caught and executed.” Mikoto interrupted his ire thoughts with a stern voice.

“I-I have to bring justice. For my people.” The black vassal gritted his teeth, watching forlornly at the vile existence.

Misaki grabbed his wrist callously before he narrowed his eyes and asked with low voice, “Didn’t you promise your king that you will retrieve back the jewel? Aren’t you going to pursue your brother?”

“He _is not_ my brother!” Kuroh seethed before he visibly flinched at his outrage and Misaki huffed with a relief when the raven head knight unclasped his fist and slowly nodded at Misaki. “I’m sorry…I have promised Regent Kokujoji to ensure Munakata’s safety, so please allow me to go with you.”

“The only problem is how we get there.” Misaki instantly brought up the issue.

“We can use the dragons again,” Kuroh quietly suggested. The thought of using the silver dragons, the same creature that causes havoc in his homeland was detestable for he wanted nothing but to eliminate them. But there was really no other alternative; he had to bear with the indignity in the time of emergency.

“Okay, let’s go. We have to get there before them.”  
  


* * *

 

Fushimi clicked his tongue as he gazed down at the unconscious guards, lying on the cold tile inside the prison in place of him. He tossed the hair pins to the ground and rubbed his sore wrists. It was a folly to think that they can imprison him in such place, when he had to flee from even harsher place during his childhood. He had to pick up quite set of stealth skill as he grew up before he was accepted into the prideful ranks of Alexandria’s knights. Nevertheless, he had never thought that he would use it again even after he wore the long-sleeved cobalt-clad uniform and a sword on his waist in daily basis.

He grabbed for the guard’s sword and uniform to disguise before he made his run along the pathway to the exit. The underground dungeon was pretty isolated with only a pair of guards, which he had taken down, to take a watch. After climbing up the cascading stairs, he proceeded with light steps to higher ground. Once he saw the light at the end of the tunnel, only then he realized that the dungeon was beneath the abandoned west tower. It was not far from the main palace where the royal heir was supposedly confined. He could easily reach Reishi, if he managed to fend off the guards on the garden and main entrance. Fushimi inhaled sharply, as he pondered his options. Somehow, his plans looked bleak enough without any guarantee of success with the quantity of patrolling guards in the main palace.

A survival instinct kicked in, telling him to escape the palace and abandon his superior to his fate. As much as it seemed to be cold and cruel, he reasoned that it was only humane to feel so. After all, he had grown up with it and only because of that impulse, he still lived until this moment.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and heavily sighed as he fought the urge. He didn’t (didn’t want to) believe that he was doing it in the name of loyalty, and he reasoned that the royal prince would be indebted to him if he managed to liberate him from _this_ prison called home for once, so Fushimi sneaked into the palace’s garden, hoping that he would have enough luck and skill to bring about the impossible. The plan was totally full of holes and it wasn’t like him to proceed, knowing the low probability of success and celestially high risk, but somehow he couldn’t hear the voices telling him to run away. He really didn’t want to believe the implication behind it, because that would mean that he might have considered this place as a place he belonged, so he stopped thinking and pushed his legs into running.  
  


* * *

 

The wind was harsh against his cheeks as the dragon swerved through the misty low cloud in lightning speed. Misaki fought the need to rub his icy limbs as he hung on the dragon’s rein tightly, fearing that he might fall the moment he let go of the rein. It took quite some time to adjust with riding the legendary beast hundred feet above the ground, but in all honesty as he drunk in the pool of adrenaline, it was quite thrilling experience. Flying the Silver Dragon was beyond comparable to flying the airship.

While it might need a day for an airship from Lindblum to reach Alexandria, they could already see the tower of the Alexandria Palace from distance within half an hour.

“We’re close. If they don’t remodel the palace, the towers are not suitable to land, so we will have no choice but to leave the dragon in the garden.” Kuroh shouted, knowing that the gust of wind would drown his voice.

“Seriously? Going down in the garden is like knocking the front door and telling them that we are coming!” Misaki promptly yelled with quirked eyebrow. “They will instantly surround us and block our escape route.”

Mikoto threw a questioning look at the Burmecian’s vassal, only to receive a hesitant stare.

“Ichigen-sama told me that Alexandria was designed to prevent air and land invasion since the ancient times, by being built on the edge of ravine and surrounded by deep, wide lake and tall towers without landing roofs.” Kuroh held back from cringing at the mentioning of his beloved master’s name. “We really have no other alternative, but to dive in the middle of the palace.”

Mikoto huffed and decreased the height as they were approaching their destination. Kuroh and Misaki followed not far behind. Even at the knowledge that they might be in suicidal mission, Mikoto wouldn’t hesitate. He was a man of action, after all, and he believed that every plan tended to go wrong at some point, so it was a waste of time to brood over the plan. “Let’s go. We’ll come up with the escape plan on the way.”

Just as they had expected, there was racket underneath them as they passed above the civilians’ houses. Kids were pointing their fingers at them, grinning with innocent glee while the adults screamed in fear at the fiends they had never seen. Just as soon as they trespassed the front gate of the palace and the canals, some guards noticed them and started running to the inner side of palace to surround them, although they still kept safe distance, fearing the fangs and claws of the dragons.

Once they leapt down from their ride, the knights in blue uniforms unsheathed and pointed their sabers at the intruders. One of the knights with chestnut neck-length hair stepped forward and demanded in high voice, “You have trespassed into the territory of Alexandria! Surrender and your lives might be spared! If you retaliate, we will have no choice but to execute you.”

Mikoto was about to put up his battle stance when Kuroh stepped forward composedly and unsheathed his gleaming silver blade free from its restraint. His coal hair swayed gently as he moved with certain grace. Without looking back, he suggested, “Please leave them to me and proceed. I shall follow you shortly as I handle the matter here.”

“Can you really handle it on your own?” Mikoto asked, although he already knew the answer. He had seen the extent of Burmecian’s vassal’s capability on their journey together and it was nothing to be taken lightly. The only thing that hindered Kuroh from mastering his sword probably the lack of resolve and experience as well as his hesitance in taking people’s lives, regardless the situation. Nevertheless, his skill should have surpassed these mere soldiers, as long as he was not overwhelmed with numbers.

“Yes, please go ahead.” Kuroh replied, as he stood firm in front of the main palace’s entrance and a sword pointed at the opponents. A small number of Alexandrian’s soldiers circled around him. He took notice that there were no sign of reinforcement, regardless the commotion they had caused. He sincerely hoped that most of the soldiers were sent to the battlefield that they didn’t have enough resource to guard their home. The King might be too preoccupied in taking people’s dear homeland that he would neglect his own. Kuroh found such thought too ironical, that he couldn’t help a bitter smirk from reaching his lips.  
  


* * *

 

A confusion expression fleeted on Fushimi’s expression. He had done his utmost ability to slip into the palace by slithering into the hidden corners of the walls and trees. However, the lack of guards was odd, making his work completely easy. It was almost as if they had vacant the whole palace, with only several people to watch the place.

He strode into the inner palace, determined to search from sovereign’s respected chamber. The last rumor he heard from guards was that Reishi was being locked up in king’s room until the King decided on his punishment to leave the palace without permission with royal’s heirloom, the Silver Pendant. Once Fushimi reached the bottom of the stair, there was a racket just ahead of him. He frowned, fearing that he might be too late to rescue the prince that he abruptly broke into a hurried sprint through the flight of stairs, only to find himself surprised at the bodies lying on the floor.

“Saru!”

Fushimi snapped his head up from the unconscious associates to find the familiar scarlet-haired teen gawking at his unexpected entrance. He trailed off slightly, not believing his eyes, “Misaki…”

His old friend swiftly ran to him, with a twinkle of relief and joy in his eyes. Fushimi really wanted to kick himself for he could feel the familiar warm feeling like hope fluttering inside his chest. “I’m glad you’re okay! What are you doing here?”

Fushimi looked passed through Misaki and wrinkled his forehead at the sight of Mikoto lithely swerved the knight’s thrust and slid into the opponent’s back, only to hit the nape with ease and knock the last standing soldier out. As much as he was pleased to see Misaki to worry about him, Fushimi just couldn’t find in his bone to tolerate Mikoto’s presence. After all, if it wasn’t for the Homra’s boss, Misaki wouldn’t be tempted to leave his side to join the thief band.

Mikoto was looking back at him and Fushimi hastily shifted his eyes away in annoyance and clicked his tongue, “It’s not your business.”

Misaki clenched his teeth and barked, “Hey! We come here to rescue you and your prince, you know! Be thankful at least, would you?” He growled as he muttered under his breath. “If both of you aren’t stupid enough to drug us back then, you won’t be in this mess in the first place.”

Fushimi narrowed his eyes, feeling the surge of anger rising to his throat. “I don’t ask for your help.”

“You-!” Misaki was about to yell back when Mikoto interrupted them from behind with annoyed look. “We don’t have time. The only place left is this room.” He pointed at the grand mahogany door behind him.

Fushimi exhaled harshly before he trotted to the said room ahead. “This is the King’s chamber. They said that the prince was being held here.”

The door creaked as he pushed open and the faint breeze slapped his cheeks. The chamber was vast with a canopy-large bed covered with navy blue sheet. The floor was completely covered with royal blue carpet with gold threads on its seam. There were several large bookshelves filled with books and documents along the wall and a neat mahogany study table stood across the room. Across the bed, there was a dead fireplace and on top of the canopy, there was a pair of chandeliers.

Misaki peeked into the room through Fushimi’s shoulder and spoke up, “It’s empty. Just where is he? We have searched almost everywhere.”

Fushimi carried his legs into the room. Somehow something bugged in his mind. As he strolled around the room, searching for something most people would have missed, he barely heard the whistle of wind once he stood near the fireplace. It was a common knowledge that most kingdoms with old history would have one or two secret tunnel to guarantee in moment of emergency. He inspected the chandeliers on top of the canopy and found one of them void of thin freckle of dust, unlike the flower vase and the other chandelier. As he forcefully pushed the candle holder to the left, there was a loud noise like cranking contraception and shaking ground. When the tremor stopped, a path leading to downstairs was opened as the nearest bookshelf shifted to the side.

Misaki’s eyes ogled in awe at the sight and murmured, “Wow, no kidding.”

Fushimi bit down a smirk at the naïve remark and proceeded to the mouth of opened path. “Come on, the soldiers might catch up soon.”

Mikoto nodded and followed as they walked down the dim-lit underground. The flight of stairs seemed to keep on and on as they hardly saw the final stair after torturing minutes of switching between walking and leaping. When impatience curse was just on the tip of Misaki’s tongue, they found themselves in the open space, connected to three doors collecting dusts with one of them being quite colossal.

“Do you know where they lead?” Misaki asked at Fushimi as he looked around the door.

Fushimi quirked his eyebrow in disdain and scoffed, “Why do you think this is located in King’s chamber? Of course, only he knows about this place. Don’t you ever thi-”

Mikoto interrupted into the space between them and pushed open the door. “We can just check it out.”

The raven-haired knight clicked his tongue and helped Mikoto to open the door. The device creaked heavily, and when it was fully opened, the gust of wind seemed to flow, pushing them inside. On the stone walls, there were sculptures from ancient times, lightened up by several torches and the air inside smelled like moss. Hundred meters ahead of them, on top of the stone altar that seemed to resemble a ritual altar, there were two shades of unconscious bodies. Fushimi was about to rush forward when Mikoto hastily grabbed for the back of his collar and yanked him back roughly until he fell on the floor on his butt. Fushimi was about to snarl angrily when he saw a giant beast resembling a dog, at least twofold larger than Silver Dragon, with two heads bearing its sharp teeth and snarling in front of them. If Mikoto didn’t catch him before, he would have been slammed into the nearest wall by its paw and that wouldn’t end quite well for him.

Fushimi hastily got on his feet and unsheathed his sword as he stood next to Misaki. The red-haired teen shuddered in adrenaline and blood rush as he growled, “Let me guess, this one is that insane magician’s pet?”

“You’re smart for once, Misaki.”

“Shut up, Saru. Don’t get killed.”

As if there was a bell cueing the start of battle, they leapt forward to engage the last obstacle into battle to retrieve what they had come for.  
  


* * *

 

Kukuri was startled at the banging sound of entrance door for being forced open harshly. Her lithe figure shook lightly as she fought the relentless waves of exhaustion that were raking her body like broken rag doll. The ritual had been successful, but the caster had to pay the price. While it would cost the sacrifice his vigor of life for the eidolon’s extraction ritual, she would have to expend all her magic to complete it. Now she was rendered useless as a magician, and the eidolons confined in their respective jewels had been delivered to the king, thus her master abandoned her in this poorly-lit chamber without second glance, with her barely able to lift her finger.

She wasn’t worried though. In contrary, she only wanted this stabbing pain inside her chest to end, at all cost. It seemed that her master finally released her from his bind, leaving her broken. Subconsciously, the witch realized that she didn’t want to acknowledge the grave sin she had committed, even if she was under order. She couldn’t even bring herself to watch the pale figure; which she had betrayed, lying next to her silently. Once she finally comprehended the gravity of her mistake, she wouldn’t be able to live with it. Her heart would break and she wanted nothing but to die before that happened.

She only wished that whoever came to this murky place would bring her salvation.

However, from distant, Kukuri could hear the roar of giant dog, the beast summoned by Yashiro to guard the place when the ritual took place. The clang of metal echoes within the damp, mossy wall and the shouts of men reached her ears as her consciousness fluctuated. She didn’t know how many minutes or hours had passed when the noise of resistance had ceased down and there was only a yell, shouting for the prince’s name, coming closer.

A strong arm grasped her shoulders tightly and rolled her over until she was met with boundless night blue eyes and messy black hair, staring back at her stiffly. “Are you alright? What are you doing here?”

She shook her head, weakly pushing him away with her hands on his chest. “Don’t mind me. Just take him away from here.”

“Hey, h-he won’t wake up! And he is so pale!” Misaki rambled, demanding answer from the chestnut-haired girl. Fushimi froze momentarily at Misaki, then to his superior before he quickly turned hostile and yanked Kukuri’s front of robe, “Explain yourself, woman. What did you do?”

“I’m sorry…We have extracted every single eidolon from him…” She replied in soft voice, barely a whisper, full of regret and misery. “He forced me, I can’t stop him.”

Mikoto lightly tapped on Reishi’s cheeks, but there was not even a twitch of finger. The skin and his lips were nearly as white and cold as the snow while his eyes remained closed as if rejecting the world. There was only chill radiating from his fingertips. His breathing was so shallow and slow that his chest barely moved. Mikoto moved his fingers to reach out for Reishi’s neck, searching for the sign of life no matter how faint it was. “His heart’s still beating. Let’s get him out of here.”

Misaki dutifully positioned himself to carry Kukuri on his back with a faint shade of red on his cheeks, ignoring the condemning look from the Alexandria’s knight while swallowing down his embarrassment as he felt the soft bumps on his back. Fushimi just ran ahead of the group, intending to clear the pathway while Mikoto scooped Reishi’s limp body with ease into his arms. Somehow, he was expecting the latter to voice out his protest to be carried in such unseemly manner but the silence resumed as he continued his sleep.

They ran along the flight of spiraling stairs, staying vigilant for pursuer like the creature they had just faced against. However, even when they had reached the exit of the secret passage, and the bright crystal lamp light greeted them; they remained alone without unwanted companion.

“You should lie him down.” Fushimi suggested to Mikoto which came out more like an order as Misaki put down Kukuri so she could rest on the vacant velvet, sultry divan. She let out a tiny, tired sigh as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The magician had used all of her energy, and she only wanted a long, peaceful sleep. But she owed them an explanation for what had taken place in that secluded chamber, so she resisted the sweet temptation.

Mikoto automatically followed the suggestion, slowly laid Reishi on the soft duvet on the King’s bed. His eyes scanned for any improvement from the latter’s complexion, but under the strong golden lamp light, Reishi only appeared frail like dripping ice needles under the sunlight. His enrapturing amethyst eyes that defiantly full of pride and code, the fair smooth skin like porcelain, even his midnight blue strands that seemed soft at touch seemed to wither dully with his consciousness. Now that the man before him slept through the ordeal without care to the world with vulnerability being revealed by the soft lines on his features, Mikoto couldn’t bear to look at the infirmity which didn’t seem to define Reishi.

Nevertheless, the serenity only last for several minutes before a shadow and a troop with Seri entered the chamber with sign of hostility. Kuroh had his back on the remaining group as he kept his focus on the female general, but they could see how his breathing seemed ragged, as if he had just ran a marathon. Despite his effort to hold back the strongest knight of Alexandria, Kuroh wasn’t able to fight her and her subordinates fairly as they collaboratively forced through their way to the King’s chamber. Her azure eyes quickly swept through the area and narrowed severely as they landed on the sapphire ones. “Welcome back, Fushimi. Where have you been all this time? Don’t tell me you’ve been enjoying the company of these scoundrels.”

Misaki abruptly stepped forward to the defense of his ex-friend angrily, “What the hell!? The only scoundrels here are you and your king! You’re the general of this kingdom, yet you try to kill your prince!”

Seri balked at the retort and swiftly shifted her eyes through Mikoto’s back, only to land her gaze on the unconscious man on the bed. She gasped with a mixture of surprise and relief before she pushed her way pass through Mikoto. She knelt beside Reishi with glistening azure eyes. Her cold bearing dissipated in that instant. The General pulled Reishi’s hand in hers, as if she was trying to share the warmth, when she was startled at the icy cold she felt. “Your Highness…I’m sorry. I didn’t want to believe that Your Majesty would harm you, thus you have to suffer like this.”

“Awashima…” A weak voice surprised the knight that the blonde hastily turned her face to the couch near the bed to receive the faint smile from Kukuri. “I’m sorry. He commanded me to extract the eidolons from him, knowing full well that the ritual could risk his life.”

“I can’t believe this is happening…What’s going on, Yukizome? How can I help him?” Seri asked gently, almost pleading.

“Nothing. The eidolons are his life. Now that we’re stealing them away from him, he only has little time to live unless we return what are rightfully his.” Kukuri rubbed the sleep away from her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

“Then, I shall beseech Your Majesty to return them. He certainly would heed it, for the sake of his son.” Seri pushed herself from the ground with determined look, only to be disappointed at the reply.

“He won’t, he is no longer the king we know. When His Majesty returns, I’m sure he will put both the prince and me to death.”

“I won’t allow such thing to happen,” The blonde general put her hand on her bosom as she declared with clarity in her voice. She no longer hesitated; she had decided who she would give her life for to protect. “All this time, I’ve been mistaken. But now, even if I have to defy the king and be claimed as a traitor, I vow to lay my life to protect Your Highness, as I believe in his cause.” She took the cold hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. With low whisper under her breath, a sparkling dust of silver trailed into a cascade upon Reishi before it vanished into the pale vessel. When she sensed no change, Seri recurred the spell, only to get interrupted in the middle as a rough hand grabbed for her wrist. She narrowed her eyes in anger, only to be astonished momentarily at the similar expression on Mikoto’s feature. “What are you doing?” He hissed, almost protective.

Seri didn’t pull her wrist, but giving him a blank stare. “If he is in this state because of the ritual, then it’s likely that he suffers from spirit deficiency. I’m trying to infuse my magic into him to substitute the eidolons which are taken from him.”

“It’s not possible, Awashima.” Kukuri argued weakly, only to sigh as her energy kept slipping away from her within. “Even the spirit of best magician in this country is nothing comparable to one eidolon. Only the royal bloodline’s vessel is able to house so many eidolons, and none of his ancestor is as gifted as Your Highness. What you’re doing is like watering a desert.”

Fushimi just couldn’t keep his patience in check anymore and strode until he was beside his superior. He clicked his tongue and snapped furiously, “Just stop it. Are you trying to die? He definitely wouldn’t commend you for what you’re doing right now!”

“I wouldn’t be able to face myself if I didn’t try everything I can do right this moment.” Seri said as she tugged her wrist free from Mikoto’s captivity and shifted her azure eyes back to Reishi. “This is my selfishness.”

Mikoto looked like he wanted to say more, perhaps stop the madness before his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to hinder the general and her determination. He pulled back with a heavy exhale and crossed his arms on his chest, witnessing the display of her sacrifice. Sweat started to form on her forehead and her breathing became ragged.

Eventually Fushimi couldn’t bear the sight that he glanced away at Seri’s exhausted complexion. Despite her struggle, there was no palpable change in Reishi as if the spirit infused to him simply leaked out of his vessel. Seri was about to attempt another shot when a gentle touch was on her hand, and when she glanced upward, she saw the familiar black mat and sympathetic eyes of her subordinate. “Akiyama…”

“Please stop it, General. Fushimi is right; Your Highness would not wish for you to jeopardize your life like this.”

Seri lowered her gaze in acquiescence, glistening with unshed tears on the edge of her eyes. “How can I let this happen?”

Akiyama was about to console her when the door only banged open louder than before and the voice echoed loud inside the chamber with annoyance along with several Alexandria’s knights trailing behind the new company, “What kind of insolence is this, for you mongrels inside my private room?” The king glanced to the side to look at the appalled general with a questioning glare, “And General, I thought I’ve told you that I intend to relieve my son of his suffering. I hope you’re not doing what I am thinking about by your insignificant effort, instead of getting rid these impudent fools from my palace.”

Akiyama stood before his superior in defense along with his colleagues when Seri rose to her feet and pushed through the line of his subordinates to step forward. “Please reconsider your judgment, Your Majesty, and please don’t harm Your Highness anymore. Please return what belongs to him.”

“Alexandria doesn’t need a successor as long as it has me,” The King cackled with manic glee. The possessed laughter brought chills along Seri’s spine.

Seri then pulled her battle stance with fortitude, “Then I will protect Your Highness from you.”

The King stopped laughing abruptly and squinted his eyes on Seri with abhor, “Fool! A dog that bites its owner’s hand deserves to be punished with death.” The man who resembled Reishi turned on his heel and walked out of the room as he commanded his knights. “Detain them. You may kill them if they resist. I will bring in more reinforcements.”

Seri unsheathed her sword and stood in the middle between the hesitant soldiers that belonged to the king and her troops. Her voice rang clearly as she declared, “From today on, I shall abandon my rank as the General of Alexandria to protect Your Highness and point Akiyama as my substitute. I cannot ask you to become rebel and endanger your lives, so from this moment on, I shall be your enemy as you see fit.”

She jolted for a second in caution when she heard the rustle from her back, but then all her colleagues also stood in line with her and unsheathed their swords in perfect order. Seri looked confused momentarily as she stared at her subordinates, but all of them had the look of resolve in their faces and there was no shade of doubt in their decision. It took Akiyama to state their intention to bring clarity to Seri’s uncertainty, “Then as the acting general, I- no, we decide to put the rightful heir of Alexandria, Munakata Reishi and his associates, Awashima Seri and Saruhiko Fushimi under our protection.” He grinned with a faint mischief as he looked at Seri, “We will be ashamed if we let a civilian to take the responsibility to protect the royal prince of Alexandria.”

Seri chuckled at the defiance and turned for a brief moment to bow at the black vassal while trusting her back to her ex-subordinates, “The people of Burmecia, I apologize for the mistakes I had done you in Burmecia and Cleyra. I know words cannot justify my sin, but I still need to apologize for every wrong we have caused toward your people.”

“It’s too late to seek forgiveness!” Kuroh’s eyes glinted with awakening rage for a fleeting minute before he sighed and calm returned to his demeanor, “I cannot forgive you yet for the lives you have taken, but you can repent by protecting your prince.” His look turned forlorn as he murmured, “I’m sure King Ichigen will inquire me to forgive.”

She nodded with a mixture of grief and humiliation as well as hope in her blue-sky eyes. Seri immediately turned her back on them and faced the closing opponents, “Please take Your Highness to safety. We shall hold them back to ensure your escape.”

Fushimi widened his eyes in surprise at the sudden turn of event. Were they all fools, to let themselves become rebels for the sake of a prince who had been forsaken by his own parent? But the situation was ironic, and it hit too close to home for Fushimi that he couldn’t help but feeling hatred toward the king and protectiveness toward the prince. He rose to his feet and walked away from Misaki to join his associates, who gave a confused look at his back. “I don’t need anyone to protect me. I can do it myself just fine.” The saber in his waist shone under the golden light as he relieved it from its scabbard and positioned himself next to Seri.

However, before he could reach close to Seri, Akiyama pushed him lightly on his shoulder, “You should go, Fushimi-kun. Protect Your Highness.” Fushimi scowled under his breath and slapped the hand harshly, “Don’t order me around. I’ll do whatever I want.”

“Then, as the acting general, I’m ordering you to obey and guarantee Your Highness’s safety.” Akiyama smirked, and small snorts came from the rest of the troops. Even there was a small amused smile on Seri’s lips. To think that Akiyama would dare to go against Fushimi by using his newly assumed role, he certainly would earn the typical glare and scowl. As expected, Fushimi clicked his tongue in irritation, but seeing that the latter wouldn’t budge under his threatening glare and the situation would turn grimmer if he delayed even a second, Fushimi unwillingly relented and strode to the secret passageway. While he didn’t know if there was truly a path to escape to outside, this device should probably be built by ancient sovereigns to escape invasion, thus there was hope. At least, it was their only chance. There was no way they could flee the palace through the front door, seeing that the reinforcement would be coming from that direction.

Kuroh was about to carry Kukuri, when she pushed him away gently with a smile, “Just leave me, I can’t let myself to slow you down. Moreover, if I leave with you, I won’t be able to recuperate and will become a burden. If I stay here, Awashima will protect me.”

He looked hesitant and searched the silent plea for help from her eyes, but when he found none, Kuroh pulled back and respected her decision. After all, they might indeed put her life in danger if she went with them as they didn’t know what could be possibly in store for them in journey ahead. Mikoto put Reishi’s arms around his neck loosely and carried him on his back as he followed Fushimi’s lead, running back the flight of stairs he had come from with a sigh. Somehow, this time, abducting the prince from his own home didn’t seem as easy as the first.

Once the group had vanished to the darkness of the tunnel, Domyoji grinned and abruptly lunged forward against the incoming troops, “It’s rude to bully our little prince, you know!”

Enomoto yelped at sudden break of formation, “Andy, you’re enjoying this too much!” He cringed at the reverberating sound of clashing swords, but he gritted his teeth and dashed to assist. Akiyama and Seri resisted a long suffering sigh before they followed the suit.  
  


* * *

 

Kuroh pushed the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve when they reached the bottom level of the stairs. He gawked in awe when found himself on the floor with the rooftop so high as if they were entirely in different place, but Alexandria’s underground. There were three doors with one of them half-opened. It must be the place where Mikoto and his friends found the prince.

Fushimi seemed to avoid looking at the giant door, as if it was an abominable thing and walked to check on the rest of the doors. As he examined the south exit, it wasn’t locked and somehow the area felt familiar. As he kept moving on, Fushimi recognized the place where he got trapped the moment they landed on Alexandria after getting off the Gargan Roo. Then the other exit was probably connected to where he was imprisoned before, although the gate was most likely locked.

“I don’t see any way to get out of here,” Mikoto said, adjusting Reishi’s position on his back as he felt the latter sliding off.

“There is one,” Fushimi hurriedly ran to the Gargan Roo’s exit, silently hoping that the trap that caught him before was disabled. He only relished his breath he didn’t realize holding as he passed through the trap to the bridge. “In fact, we came to Alexandria this way. I just didn’t know that it was underneath King’s chamber.”

When he was at the stop of the gargant, Fushimi searched for a lever to stop the transport while Misaki looked amazed at the tunnel and its build underneath the castle. The latter nearly yelped when a giant bettle-like creature crawled along the vines, carrying a cart on its back. It immediately halted before Fushimi as it munched something above them.

“Get on. It will carry you to Treno.”

Mikoto had stepped on ahead and put down Reishi on the seat next to him. Misaki was about to get on the transport after Kuroh when he noticed that Fushimi didn’t have any intention to follow. “Saru?”

Fushimi was quiet for a moment before the grim on his eyes expressed the significance of his words, “I’m asking you to escort the prince out of Alexandria and take him to Doctor Hibari in Treno. He might be able to do something.”

The black vassal frowned at the request and asked, “What are you going to do?”

“None of your business,” Fushimi curtly replied and whirled around on his heels to return back to the palace. “You better hurry to get on. The gargant will start moving once it finishes eating.”

“Oi, Saru!” Misaki shouted for him that turned to deaf ears. He scowled for brief seconds before he turned to Mikoto with hesitant look.

“He probably goes to help his friends. They will need some help to escape this place…I’m sorry, Boss.” He said waveringly; a clog got caught on his throat, but Mikoto understood. Misaki just couldn’t leave his friend behind the second time, not when he was uncertain about Fushimi’s safety against hundreds, if not thousands soldiers of Alexandria. The strongest ex-general might be with him, but a mere ten people against the whole armies of Alexandria was undreamed of.

Mikoto only nodded, before they parted ways, “Yeah, see you around.”  
  


* * *

 

The cart shook as the gargan kept moving steadily slow. Kuroh rested his eyes for a brief moment with his beloved sword in his embrace. He could sense the impatience coming from the red-haired man in front of him at the speed of their transporter. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t understand his edginess though, thus he kept silent. Even a minute could be precious, considering that the fugitive prince seemed to be closer to death door as clock ticked away.

However, when he heard the howl not far behind them, the gargan picked up the speed that the cart started to sway dangerously. Kuroh felt the tingling sensation along his spine; it felt like danger. He cracked open his eyelids and turned back just to see a giant dog which was similar to the one that confronted them back then in ritual room chasing after them with malice. Perhaps the magician had summoned the beasts to chase off the intruders, including them. It took them some time to kill it back then with four combatants, but now there were only two of them available and one required protection.

Mikoto was about to rise from his seat with blood thirst when Kuroh hastily stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “If you leave, I will have to carry him and I will be greatly compromised to fight should another crisis rise.”

“…At this rate, we will pass Treno’s station.” Mikoto looked irked, but Kuroh didn’t relent.

“I know. But it’s not like you can jump off safely at this speed either to confront it.”

Mikoto clicked his tongue. His irritation only grew as a similar station came into sight; it was probably their supposedly destination. Nevertheless, the gargan kept rushing, instinctively trying to flee from the incoming predator. They simply passed through the station in a flash and the beast was still hot on their trail.

“…I think we’ve just passed Treno.” Kuroh stated jadedly, which only seemed to fuel Mikoto’s annoyance. “And I think this cart is about to collapse.”

Mikoto snapped his head to look up and noticed the veins were snapping one by one, collapsing at the excessive force. Not far ahead, he also could see the light at the end of the tunnel, “Oh shi-“

The last thing he remembered was to curse fate for not giving him enough time to take a breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for tons of errors. I just don’t have any energy left to edit.

**Author's Note:**

> The ones who have played FF9 probably have a big picture on how the story goes. For FF IX fans, I apologize in advance since I might ruin FF awesome plot into…a messy plot…XD;; I will try to update ASAP. *cross-fingers*
> 
> Lastly, some kudos or comment would be great~


End file.
